Wrong Again
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: When Elliot breaks it off with Olivia she goes running into the comfort of Fin's arms. When Elliot see's how happy they are he realizes how much he misses her and vows to make it right. But how can she take him back after he broke her heart? EO FO
1. Chapter 1

I own no one but my own people.

A/N Hello, sports fans! So flipping through my I-Pod and came across my 'romantic country' playlist and started listening to it and I just got inspiration for a very romantic, drama, awesome EO and FO story from every song from Rascal Flatts to Dolly Parton and Willie Nelson to Faith Hill. So I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Martina McBride owns Wrong Again.

"_I knew this time I had finally found someone to build my life around, be a lover and a friend! After all my heart had put me through, I knew that it was safe with you. What we had would never end! Wrong again!"_

**Olivia's apartment, 6:49 PM**

The chicken was sizzling in the oven, the potatoes were mashed, the vegetables were simmering, the wine had been put in the ice bucket with two glasses already full of the sweet red nectar, the candles were lit, a romantic jazz CD was playing softly in the background, her chestnut colored hair was curled, her makeup was smoky making the chocolate brown in her eyes pop out against her olive complexion, she was wearing a sexy fire red dress that showed off the right curves and hid the wrong ones… The only thing left to do was to wait eagerly until he arrived.

Olivia wanted everything to be absolutely perfect tonight. She had spent the good part of an hour making herself beautiful beyond comparison and almost two hours making the dinner they would be dining on tonight.

Elliot had called her up at her home on her one day off and told her that he was coming over later to discuss 'something important' with her. She told him to drop by around seven and at once thoughts of a marriage proposal filled her thoughts.

They had been dating for the last six months. Six months of pure uninterrupted paradise with the man she loved more than life itself.

When he told her that Kathy was leaving him last year she had been there for him in every way a best friend could be there. She had let him stay with her until he found his own place, she had helped and stood by him while he fought the battle for custody with Kathy and managed to see his five children every weekend and Wednesdays, she had even supported him going out with a woman had asked him out. But that relationship lasted all of ten minutes when the woman told him she was polyamorous before they had even ordered appetizers.

Olivia wasn't even aware of the feelings that seemed to be growing for her partner until one night about a week after he had moved into his own place, about three months after he had given her the initial news that Kathy had left him. Olivia had come home one day and saw Elliot outside her door with bloodshot eyes and a tear streaked face. She had never seen him cry over ANYTHING before. Not Elliot Stabler, the man she looked to be her rock.

She invited him in, sensing the worst, and before they had sat down on the overstuffed white couch, he was telling her how he hated being alone, how he hated not going home to anyone, how he couldn't stand the constant silence in the apartment, how he couldn't stand not having anyone come up to him and ask how his day went.

He told her how he couldn't stand not having someone to be with and hold at night. He told her how he after twenty years of marriage he didn't think he could do it alone.

Olivia had been stunned to say the least by his words. After a few moments she turned his eyes towards hers and told him that he was most amazing man she had ever met. She told him how any woman alive would be lucky to have him, how Kathy was the biggest idiot in the world for leaving him, how she would love to have a man like him to come home too, to tell her he loved her, to tell him she loved him, to be with her at night, to know one another in the most intimate ways a man and woman COULD know one another.

By the end of her speech Elliot and she were almost breathless. Their hearts pounded painfully hard against their chest, their eyes never tore away from one another, the apartment grew silent and everything around them seemed to fade to black, the only thing that existed was one another. Without warning he closed his eyes and leaned forward. Their lips met.

After that say things went from bad to perfect for Olivia as well as Elliot. They were happy, they were in love, they had something to look forward to at the end of the night… They were cautious in the beginning; taking things slow in case things were to go south. They knew all too well from their cases how much being physically intimate could affect relationships, much less if you worked with the person as well.

But after about two months of dating when Elliot walked Olivia up to her apartment, they were caught up in the whirlwind of the good bye kiss and they had taken the next, very much wanted, step in their relationship, breaking every barrier between them.

It was nothing short of the most amazing night of either of their lives. It was like they were physically made just to be with one another, fitting together perfectly in a physical sense as well as their emotional one.

They kept their relationship under wraps for about a month after that before they informed Cragen of their situation. He said as long as they didn't let it interfere with their superior work and they weren't, as he called it, making 'goo goo' eyes at one another every three seconds in the squad room, he was fine with it. They promised him they would follow his rules and they almost seemed to excel in their already great work, as if they were proving to him they weren't letting their romantic relationship get in the way of their partnership.

Munch and Fin had found out on their own one night. Alex had just managed to win them a big case and they had gone out to Meloni's to celebrate. They all had a small buzz but nothing major. Never the less Elliot wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist and held her taut against him the entire night. No one had really noticed until it was time to leave. Elliot helped Olivia into her coat and she gave him a semi passionate kiss on the lips as thanks. They all kind stared in shock until they informed them they had been dating for the past two months.

The two of them were more upset over the fact they weren't told the first night it had happened and that Cragen had learned first over then they were shocked they were together.

But everyone had been happy, accepting, and while Munch made a few sex jokes at the couple's expense the first few weeks of finding out everyone treated them as if there were still only best friends and partners.

Things were going perfect for the couple. They were growing more and more in love with one another every day and today when Elliot called her at home today, sounding serious and said he wanted to talk she knew he was going to take the next step. He was going to ask her to marry him, she could feel it. She was going to feel this heavenly for the rest of her life. She was going to have a family, something she never had before but what she wanted more than anything. She was going to become his children's true step mother, he was going to give her a child of their own, she was going to have someone who loves her and who she loves by her side the rest of her life…

She knew it was going to be perfect…

Olivia got off from the couch and began to pace, her heels clicking on the linoleum floor. She was eager for him to get here. She wondered how he was going to ask. Would he get down on one knee or just offer her the ring while they were both sitting down? Would he ask before they ate dinner or after dessert? What would his exact words be? Oh go she hoped she wouldn't start crying after she said yes.

A beaming smile broke out on Olivia's face as thoughts of her wedding rushed through her mind. She would become Mrs. Olivia Stabler. It was perfect; it rolled off the tongue so smoothly as if those two names were destined to be joined together. She would still introduce herself to victims, witnesses, and perps as 'Benson' only because it might get too confusing if they both introduced themselves as 'Detective Stabler'.

Olivia had to hold back a girlish scream of joy when she heard him knock on her door. She took several deep breaths, smoothed out the dress, and forced her beaming grin that took up half of her face into a flirty, sexy smile as she walked over to the door.

She looked out the peep hole and her smile faded when she saw him in his regular work clothes. Sure it was a suit but she had expected a tux or at least something a little nicer than what he had gone to work in.

Olivia didn't linger on his wardrobe long though. "He probably had to work late," she thought to herself as her smile that was on her face moments ago reappeared. "He didn't want to be late so he came over as soon as he could without changing."

She took another deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey, you," she said as she flipped her hair behind her shoulder offering him a sexy smile.

But he didn't return the smile. He didn't even look like he was happy to be there much less happy to see her.

Olivia's face fell slightly as she looked over his face. He didn't look at all like a man who was about to ask his girlfriend to spend the rest of her life with him.

Elliot looked her over but instead of looking turned on or pleased she had gone to such great efforts to make herself beautiful for him he looked back up at her face, still frowning. "Go get changed," he muttered, shocking Olivia with the hopelessness in his tone.

Olivia swallowed hard and glanced down at her dress. He had always told her first thing how beautiful or nice or amazing she looked. Why was he not only ignoring complimenting her but also telling her to change out of it? "Do you not like it?" she asked as she looked back up at him.

"I do like it. But I can't do this with you looking like that."

Olivia swallowed any word of fear she had nodded. She stepped out of his way and motioned inside. "Do you wanna come in?"

Wordlessly Elliot nodded and walked into the apartment. She saw his face contort into despair as he looked around the apartment.

She eyed him wearily for a moment before she cleared her throat, turning his attention back to her. "So I'm gonna go change and I'll be right back. Make yourself at home."

She watched as he nodded and went over to the table behind the couch and picked up a framed picture of the two of them. Her gaze lingered on him a moment longer before she headed off into her bedroom.

Olivia shut the door behind her and to ka shuddering breath. What the hell was going on? Why was he acting like this?

She reached behind her and unzipped the dress and slowly stepped out of it. She let it fall to the floor and want over to her dresser and opened up her drawer.

"This is just a trick," she thought to herself. "When I go out there, he's gonna drop the act and propose to me. He's trying to make me think something's wrong and when I least expect it he's going to propose."

Deep down she knew it sounded insane, but she forced herself to believe the unspoken words. She smiled once more and pulled out the tightest, sexiest pair of jeans she owned as well as a low cut tight dark purple top. She grabbed a black band from her dresser and pulled her hair back into a pony tail leaving a tiny bit of it hanging down.

She looked at herself in the mirror and grinned happily. While she would have looked better in the dress she still looked sexy and beautiful in the jeans and the top. She discarded the heels and slipped on a pair of black flats.

After double checking herself in the mirror she left her room and saw Elliot sitting on the couch looking down at the ground, the glass of wine she had poured for him untouched, still looking as downtrodden as before.

Her smile faltered again but only for a moment. She forced a smile on her face and walked over to him.

He didn't even look at her as she sat down beside him, getting as close to him as he could.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Olivia cleared her throat. "The chicken should be done in about twenty minutes," she informed him. "And I made you chocolate cake for dessert, well… _one_ of your desserts," she said with a smirk as she dropped her arms around his neck and leaned into kiss him but the remained motionless.

Elliot gave no notice that he even heard her and instead continued to stare at the floor. Olivia's heart filled with dread. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

"Elliot, what's going on," she pleaded, all hints of happiness disappearing as she took her arms out from around his neck. "Is it one of the kids?"

"The kids are fine," Elliot muttered almost to the point of unintelligence.

"Are you sick?"

Elliot shook his head. "I'm perfectly healthy."

"Than what is it? Please tell me what's going on, you're scaring me."

Elliot closed his eyes as her anxious words reached his ears. "Olivia… I love you." His words were nothing but a mutter once more. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my life."

The words that were supposed to bring her comfort instead brought her dread. He sounded desperate, as If he was trying to convince her of something she had known for a while.

"Than what is going on? Talk to me, Elliot."

Elliot closed his eyes and for the second time since she had met him; she saw tears gather in Elliot Stabler's eyes. "Olivia, we can't… I'm sorry but we can't be together anymore."

No. That wasn't how this night was supposed to go. Those words were never supposed to be spoken to her again.

She misheard him. That was it. She was waiting to hear the worst and she assumed he had said the worst. Elliot didn't say… that, he said something else and she had misheard him.

"What did you say?" she asked, surprised that her voice cracked with the last syllable.

"I can't be with you anymore. We have to break up."

Why was he lying to her? Why was he saying those awful things to her?

Olivia felt tears gather in her eyes. A million thoughts raced through her mind. She wanted to beg him to take the words back, she wanted to scream and sob and demand he take the hurtful words back. But instead she only could manage a single word; laced with every ounce of pain she was feeling right now. "Why?"

"Kathy called me today. Her boyfriend broke up with her about a month ago. She said… she said she wanted our family back together; she wants to take me back."

A hot blind fury erupted inside her. "She left you."

"She said she still loves me."

"Do you love her?"

"She wants the family back together," said Elliot ignoring her question.

"She made your life a living hell for months!" she spat angrily.

"She's the mother of my children."

"She wanted to make sure you only saw your children every other Sunday for five hours!"

Elliot remained silent for several seconds before he spoke once more. "I love you, Olivia. But I want my family back. I want to see my children again; I want it to be like it was between me and Kathy. I'm sorry. I really want to be friends and partners still. It can go back to how it was for us as well."

Olivia let out a sob and covered up her mouth with her hand. Elliot reached in and tried to hug her but she pushed him away from her. "Get out."

"Olivia, please-."

"Get out!" she screamed.

Without another look at her he got up from the couch and left the apartment, leaving Olivia alone.

She waited until she heard the door shut before she collapsed on the couch, the tears coming faster than before. Her body shook with her sobs as she curled up on the couch. She cried for her hatred of Kathy, for her want for Elliot, for her fear of never finding someone as wonderful as Elliot again, for the night that was supposed to be the best of her life that turned into her absolute worst…

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

I own no one but my own people. Rascal Flatts own What Hurts the Most.

"_What hurts the most! Is being so close! And having so much to say, and watching you walk away! And never knowin'! What could have been! And not seeing that love in you is what I was trying to do."_

**One Month Later, SVU Precinct, 4:52 PM**

"I'm sorry, Liv," Alex apologized for what felt like the hundredth time. "There's not enough evidence to convict. You have to cut him loose."

"Greg Wilson murdered five innocent women!" snapped Olivia. "He had plans to murder a sixth, he had plans to murder ME, and you're telling me we have to let him go?"

Alex sighed wordlessly as she was once again on the wrong end of Olivia's anger that had been steadily rising over the past month.

Granted the case they were working was getting to all of them, especially Olivia since they found out she was the prime target of their suspect's wrath but Alex had done nothing wrong to warrant Olivia yelling at her yet again.

Five women, all brutally raped, tortured, and mutilated over a three day period when he finally slit their throats and left them to die in various alley ways around Manhattan.

There had been no eye witness for ANY of the drops or the kidnappings, there was no connection to the victims, no pattern, no anything besides he target women in their mid to late forties.

On their last victim they had found a single strand of his hair under one of his deceased victim's nails, a stroke of luck for the over worked detectives.

They had Warner run the DNA and it came back with a match to a man they all knew very well.

James Wilson was a construction worker with a mean streak and a history of abusing women. When he raped his ex wife she had reported him to Manhattan's SVU and they were more than happy to arrest the bastard on sight. He had threatened Olivia in the interrogation room as well as in the court room but she had thought nothing of it until mere hours ago when she saw her name thick bold letters on the cover of the journal he had plans to fill in later.

They got a warrant after they had confirmation it was him and when they had searched his home, with his willing consent, they found seven black journals with the names of the victims on the cover.

The first five filled with details of graphic and brutal rape done to each of the victims, the second two blank with only the names 'Reba LeFave' and 'Olivia Benson' on the cover of the cheaply made books.

But as Wilson's lawyer had pointed out so cockily in the interrogation room; this had been such a high profile case and every single detail in those journals have been mentioned in the media at some point and the names on the journals meant nothing since it didn't contain a single solitary word in it besides on the cover.

"Look, Liv, she tried her best," Munch offered and Alex gave him a weak smile to show her thanks for defending her. "We'll get Wilson but right now we have to let him go."

"Easy to say since it's not your name written on that cover," Olivia argued acidly but Elliot heard something different.

He heard the tiny tremor in her voice she effortlessly hid from their other co workers. He heard her trying to mask her real fear she had for this guy.

Elliot cleared his throat but Olivia, like she had for the past month, ignored him. "Liv, I promise nothing is going to happen to you. We won't let it."

He waited for some kind of response. Any kind of response, but all he received from her was silence. She didn't even turn away from Munch. He should have been used to it by now but every time he waited for a response his heart broke a little bit more every time she remained silent.

What hurt him the most was she wasn't just giving him the silent treatment; she was acting as if he didn't exist. She wouldn't talk to him, wouldn't look at him, when he talked to her she acted as if she were deaf, he had stated bringing his own coffee's into work when it was her day to bring it in to work… Only once in the long month since that night in her apartment had she even made a notice that he was alive. They had been pursuing a suspect and he had turned down an alley. All she had said to him was 'you go around back!' before she took off running into the alley once again acting like he wasn't alive.

During interrogations she ignored him as best she could, only speaking to the suspect, and on the rare occasion she was forced to play along with whatever trick they were trying to pull on the suspect to make him confess she did but Elliot knew it wasn't the same as if she had spoken to him outside the interrogation room. She was just doing her job. She didn't want to talk to him; she didn't have a need to talk to her former best friend and lover.

"Elliot's right," said Fin after a significant amount of silence had passed, signifying that Olivia was still knee deep in ignoring Elliot, "we'll look out for you. We'll get you a protection detail."

"I don't want protection," Olivia argued as she cast a desperate look over to Cragen. "I can handle myself."

The rest of the squad turned towards Cragen, awaiting his judgment call.

After a brief moment of silent deliberation he spoke. "All his victims received a white rose dipped in blood 24 hours before he kidnapped them. If or when that happens you're getting a detail with no arguments. Fair enough?"

Olivia nodded, signifying that she accepted the terms of the protection detail.

"I'm gonna tell Wilson he's free to go. The rest of you get on home. Tomorrow we'll start fresh. Hopefully we can find something to nail the bastard with."

With another look towards Olivia he went off to tell their suspect he was getting off.

Alex grabbed her briefcase from the floor beside her and gave Olivia a weary smile she had no intentions of returning. "Call me if you need anything."

Olivia turned to her, gave her a clearly forced smile and nodded. "Thanks."

Alex returned the smile before she left the precinct.

Olivia got up from her chair and grabbed her coat that was hanging on the back of her chair.

Elliot watched her for a moment as she pulled on the brown leather coat and zipped it up. He frowned as he gave her a causal look up and down. She was losing weight.

She grabbed her purse, her keys, and several files from the confines of her desk.

Elliot cleared his throat before he went over to her. "Let me drive you home."

She, as usual, ignored him and began to walk away. He followed hot on her heels. "This guy is dangerous," he told her. "I don't want you getting hurt."

Olivia pretended she couldn't hear him and continued to walk away.

Elliot glared at the stubborn woman before him. He stormed over to her and stood in front of her, blocking her form leaving. "You may never talk to me again and that's fine. I'll be the first to admit I deserve that. But I will not put you in danger because you hate me. I'm not gonna let this bastard get his hands on you because you're too damn stubborn to accept a ride home.

This guy is dangerous, Liv. Okay, he tortured and brutalized these women and had plans of doing the same things to you. He was going to burn you, and cut you, and mutilate you, and torture you, and rape you over and over again and then he was going to kill you and leave you like some piece of trash in an alley way. You know he's not giving up until he fills in the notebook with your name on it. You wanna hate me go right the hell ahead, but I will NOT let you suffer like that because of something that I did!"

Olivia swallowed hard as Elliot stood in front of her, his chest heaving from the small speech he had just given her.

He saw the makings of tears in her eyes and his expression softened. "Olivia, I didn't mean-."

But his words were cut off when she turned towards the bull pen where Munch and Fin were watching eagerly, waiting to see what she would do.

"Fin," she called out loudly.

"'Sup?" he answered as he straightened out.

"Wanna give me a ride home?"

Elliot couldn't help but smile at the woman in front of him. While she may have rejected his ride home and was still ignoring him and refusing to talk to him, knowing she was actually listening to him was at least a start.

Fin looked over at Elliot almost as if he was asking his permission and Elliot had a strong feeling he was. He nodded and Fin turned back to Olivia and nodded as well. "Yeah, no problem."

Elliot watched as Fin grabbed his own jacket and pulled it on before he walked over to the pair of them.

"We cool?" he asked Elliot as he looked between Elliot and Olivia.

Elliot nodded as he leaned in and whispered something in Fin's ear before he stepped out of the way for the two of them.

Fin rolled his eyes at what Elliot had said to him but nodded none the less. "Whatever, man. See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

Without a single word from Olivia, she and Fin walked off.

Olivia bit her lip as she forced herself not to look back at Elliot. He thought she hated him. He thought she was doing this out of spite or to punish him.

For the first week she had. She had wanted nothing more than to watch him suffer every time she acted as though he wasn't alive. But after that, while she was still slightly angry at him, she found that ignoring him, not speaking to him, acting as though he didn't exist made the pain of seeing him every day, wanting to fall to her knees and beg him to take her back, wanting to scream and sob until she couldn't sob or scream anymore far more easier to handle.

But she didn't hate him. She COULDN'T hate him. She was still too much in love with him to even remotely hate him…

She took a shuddering breath and Fin turned towards her. "Liv, you okay?"

Olivia turned to look up at him and nodded, not even attempting to fake a smile that would fool no one. "I'm fine."

Fin looked uneasy at her obviously false answer but never the less decided to let the subject drop and with that they walked out of the precinct together into the bitter autumn night.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

I own no one but my own people.

"_Don't let yourself imagine it's a lie! I'm not the kind to turn and say goodbye! Even though you test my soul! Make yourself so hard to hold! I'm gonna make you understand. I'm strong enough to be your man!"_

Travis Tritt "Strong Enough To Be Your Man."

**En Route to Olivia's Apartment, 5:33 PM**

"So how long you gonna give Stabler the cold shoulder?"

Olivia didn't even bother to turn from the city rushing by her to glance over at him. "Until it stops hurting."

Fin nodded in understanding. "I get it. I mean six months of somethin' great then he goes and breaks up with you because his ex-wife who put him through hell wants him back one night… That's cold but I just didn't think you had it in you to be this much of a bitch."

Olivia rolled her eyes at Fin crude statement. He had misunderstood her intentions. The first week or so she had given Elliot the silent treatment she admitted it had been to spite him. But after that every time she tried to talk to him or even look at him, the giant hole that had been punched through her chest when he left her that night seemed to grow more painful. So she just ignored him and prayed that the pain would go away soon.

She would stop giving him the 'cold shoulder' when it stopped hurting for her… not for Elliot.

Olivia turned towards him and gave him a diminutive glower. "I'm not a bitch and don't call me that."

"Not speaking to your best friend and partner for six months is, and I'm sorry, girl, a bitch move."

She shook her head in disbelief. "You don't even know what I'm talking about, Fin, so don't try to tell me what a 'bitch move' is and what isn't."

Olivia didn't mean to snap at Fin. She knew he was just trying to give her his point of view on this whole mess but she didn't want him thinking she was a vindictive immature ice queen who doesn't talk to her exes just because they broke her heart.

"Relax, Liv. I'm actually agreeing with you giving him the silent treatment. In fact Stabler pulled more a bitch move then you did. At least he deserves what you doing to him. He was just cold."

"Cold is putting it mildly," Olivia muttered softly as she glanced down at the carpeted floor beneath her.

Fin cast his eyes over to her watched her for a half a moment before he returned his eyes to the road in front of him, feeling anger for Elliot grow inside of him.

Fin made the turn onto Olivia's street and pulled up in front of her building.

She turned to him and gave him a kind albeit sorrowful smile. "Thanks for the ride, Fin."

"No problem, Liv," he said with his own smile as they both unbuckled their seat belts.

Olivia eyed his actions wearily. She wasn't in the mood for company at the moment. "What are you doing?"

Fin cleared his throat and willed himself to look at her. "I thought I could walk you up to your apartment."

"Why?"

"Because a psycho bitch murderer is after you."

Olivia groaned and flopped against the finished leather seat. "Come on, Fin, I can handle myself against Greg Wilson or any other psycho who thinks' their man enough to take me on! I don't need someone to walk me up to my apartment!"

"Oh I know that," said Fin as he raised his hands in mock surrender. "I really do, Liv, but someone else doesn't and he made me promise to walk you up to your apartment."

Olivia crossed her arms and stared at him defiantly, already knowing the answer to her unasked question. "And who would that 'someone' be?"

Fin swallowed any fear of the woman standing before him he had and forced himself to speak. "Elliot."

Olivia narrowed her eyes dangerously. "That bastard thinks he can break my heart and then tell others what they can do for me? That little prick!"

"Olivia, wait!" cried Fin as Olivia wrenched open her door and stormed out of the car, slamming the door behind her.

Fin quickly opened his own door and easily caught up to the irate woman.

Olivia didn't turn around as she pulled out her keys to open the front door. "Leave me alone, Fin!" shouted Olivia as she threw open the door

"Come on, Liv, just hang on a second," Fin pleaded as he followed her into her building and over to the elevator.

"He doesn't get to decide anything for me anymore!" Olivia yelled as she rounded on him in the empty elevator. "He gave up that option of protecting me a month ago!"

Fin lowered his voice in hopes that she would follow his example. "I know he did and I'm sorry you're pissed, but he has a point. Wilson is a psychotic prick with a major hard on for you… Don't you think you should take some precautions?"

"No. I can handle myself! Just because I don't have something dangling in between my legs doesn't mean I can't defend myself!"

"I know that, Liv," Fin explained calmly as the elevator stopped at her floor and they both stepped off it. "We all know that."

Her next words surprised Fin more than anything she had said to him in recent memory. "Elliot doesn't. I mean he used to but he doesn't anymore, not after Sealview. He thinks' I'm some weak damsel in distress he needs to save on a daily basis that can't defend him or me."

Fin's mouth fell open in astonishment as they reached her door. She pulled out her key and went to put them in the lock but Fin gently grasped her arm and pulled her towards him.

"Did he tell you that?" growled Fin menacingly. His brown eyes narrowed dangerously and Olivia almost felt frightened for Elliot.

Olivia shook her head. "No," she answered honestly. "He never said it. He's never had to say it... I know what he's thinking about me."

Fin nodded; truly understanding her words now.

"Olivia, look to me." His words were surprisingly soft and Olivia couldn't help but follow his instructions. She looked up at him and the two detectives eyes met.

"Do you truly think that's what Stabler thinks of you or is that what you think of yourself?"

Her silence gave him his answer.

"Elliot doesn't think you can't defend yourself," he told her, "he never stopped thinking you can defend yourself or his ass and he sure as hell doesn't think you're some weak little bitch who needs recuing every other day because you're not. Hell he's so god damn conceded do you honestly believe that if he really DID think you couldn't defend him or that you were too weak for this job he would have hesitated to put in a new partner request to save his own ass?"

Olivia let out a small chuckle and nodded. "Good point… Thanks Fin."

"No problem, girl," Fin said with a grin. "And you really need to stop thinking that shit about you because it's not true, Liv, and if anyone EVER tells you otherwise, you just let me know and I PROMSE you I'll take care of his bitch ass."

Olivia laughed and Fin couldn't help but smile at the sound that left her lips. "You'll be the first to know."

Fin nodded and clapped his hands together. "Well now that you're safe and sound, I think I'm gonna head on home. See ya tomorrow, Liv."

"Fin, wait," said Olivia as she reached out and caught him by the arm. "Do you maybe wanna come inside and get something to eat? I feel kind of bad you had to drive an hour out of your way just to bring me home."

Fin shrugged as he turned back to her. "Sure."

The two smiled at one another before Olivia turned towards her door and unlocked it. She motioned him inside and they walked in.

"Huh," he muttered as his eyes scanned the apartment before him.

"What's wrong?" Olivia questioned as she hung up her jacket on the hook beside the door.

"Nothing, it's just… I expected some kind of severe bachelor pad and instead I get some cleaned up feminine chick apartment with about a million candles and photos in frames and comfortable looking furniture and shit."

"You've never been inside my apartment before have you?"

Fin shook his head as he went over and picked up a photo in an expensive looking frame of the squad. "No I haven't now that you mention it. I mean we live an hour away from each other and Stabler's always been the one to give you a ride home so I never really had a chance. But I didn't really expect it to be so… femme."

Olivia laughed as she placed her purse besides her jacket. "Well sorry to disappoint that my apartment isn't the ultimate man cave."

Fin shook his head as he walked over and picked up one of the candles and examined it. "Naw, it's cool. Actually it kind of takes a second to realize but this is a definite Olivia Benson apartment."

"Thanks, I think," she chuckled as she turned to him. Her face fell when however when she noticed what he was staring at.

The painting Calvin had done for her months ago that was displayed proudly on her fridge.

Elliot had told him all about the day that Vivian Arliss had come into the precinct and stolen Calvin away from Olivia literally kicking and screaming. He tried to picture anyone taking Ken away from him like that but he couldn't even begin to imagine the pain that would cause him.

Olivia went over to the fridge and gently trailed her Fingers over the small black signature on the bottom right corner. After a tense uncomfortable moment Olivia cleared her throat and opened the fridge. "You want something to drink?" Her voice was full of artificial cheeriness and Fin knew it was just a ruse to get both of their minds of the presence of the young boy Olivia had grown to love. It was a ruse he was more than happy to go along with.

"What do you got?" he asked as he slid off his jacket.

"I got soda, beer, a few wine coolers, and some harder liquor in the cabinet."

"I'll take a beer if you don't mind," Fin answered.

Olivia grabbed a bottle of beer for Fin as well as herself and closed the door behind her.

"Thanks," he said as he took one of the bottles from her hands.

They both twisted off their caps and Fin held his bottle up. "May tomorrow always be a better day then today."

"Nice. I can drink to that," said Olivia with a grin as they clinked their bottles together.

"What can I say, I gotta way with words," Fin said with a smirk as they both took a drink of the liquid inside their glass bottles.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she walked over to her couch. As she walked away from him he allowed his eyes to glance at her backside and he let out a low whistle.

"See anything you like?" she asked without turning around to face him.

Fin chuckled he walked up to her trying to regain some of his previous swagger. "Maybe. I gotta see it again to be sure I like it though."

Olivia tried her best not to blush at his words as she and Fin sat down on the couch. "You know it's almost sad that you guys actually think I don't realize all three of you stare at me."

He shrugged as he took another drink of the beer Olivia had given him. "Come on, Liv, we're all red blooded American males and you're a sexy ass female with curves that ANY girl would be proud off. Do you really think any of us have it in us to resist?"

Olivia coughed and sputtered as she nearly choked on her beer as she put it down on the coffee table in front of her. When she had invited Fin for dinner that was the last thing she had imagined him saying. She cleared her throat and picked up her drink again. "Wow… Gotta tell you, Fin, I really wasn't expecting to hear that from you… ever."

Fin chuckled as he took another drink. "It's the truth though. You're a Fine looking woman, Liv. I can't believe Stabler let full time access with you go."

"Can we not talk about him?" pleaded Olivia. "It's hard enough being with him at work but when I come home I just want to forget he exists."

Fin sighed as he looked over her face. Heart break was as evident in her face as was the pain. "He really hurt you, didn't he?"

Olivia sighed as a framed black and white photo of the two partners caught her eye. "Yeah."

A tense silence encased the apartment and Fin shook his head in disgust. "He's an idiot. He never should have let you go."

"Fin, just stop okay?" she begged.

"I'm serious, Liv. He should have realized what a great catch you are and held on to you as tight as he could instead of throwing you away the moment Kathy decided she wanted her family back together."

"Well he put his family ahead of himself… As much as I want to I can't fault him for that."

"No he put his family ahead of you," Fin corrected and Olivia compelled herself to turn away from the photo and turn towards Fin. "He lost you and he's acting like he can just replace you."

"He did replace me," Olivia muttered as she nursed her bottle.

"No he didn't. I've met Kathy and trust me, girl; Kathy is not you by any stretch of the imagination. She ain't even in the same league as you. You in the major leagues with your curvy self and she's pee wee with her size 1 skinny pale ass."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at Fin's analogy. She shook her head as she took another drink. "Anyone ever tell you you really know how to make a girl feel better? Thank you."

She leaned in to give him an innocent friendly kiss on the cheek but at the last moment Fin turned his head to talk to her. Their lips met.

They were both so stunned that neither made a move to pull away from the other. When they finally did Olivia blushed and cast her eyes towards the floor.

Fin looked at her as she avoided his eyes at all costs. Olivia cleared her throat and ran a shaking hand through her hair. "I… I don't think I have any left over's so I'll order something," she muttered in a failed attempt to get both of their minds off of what hat just happened. "You in the mood for Chinese or pizza?"

She got up from the couch but Fin grabbed her hand gently and pulled her back onto the couch.

Neither spoke. They simply looked at one another, their breath caught in their throats. Brown eyes met brown. Fin reached up and stroked her cheek and Olivia found herself leaning into his touch. "He's an idiot," he breathed as he leaned in.

"Huge," Olivia muttered in agreement before their lips met once again.

Their kiss started leisurely and slowly built into passion. His facial hair brushed roughly against her face but she didn't mind it and pulled him in closer.

Fin ran his tongue over her lips and she gratefully gave him entry as they slowly explored each other's mouths. He tasted different then Elliot, more affluent almost. Almost everything seemed bigger. His tongue, his lips, his hands… Olivia vaguely wondered what else was 'bigger' about the man kissing her.

She moaned in his mouth and Fins hands went to the hem of her shirt and slowly moved up underneath the fabric, his touch surprisingly rough on her soft olive skin.

Olivia felt his hands come around to the taut stomach and move up. She gently pushed his hands down before they reached his intended goal.

He got her message and moved his lips from her mouth to her jaw line to her neck as he pulled his hands out of her shirt and entwined them in her hair.

"Fin, wait," Olivia whispered as his mouth moved dangerously close to the spot behind her ear that drove her absolutely wild.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" he breathed as his sensual kisses continued.

It almost caused her pain to force the words from her mouth. "It's too soon."

Those three simple words caused him to stop almost suddenly. He pulled his mouth away and slowly detangled his hands from her hair and sat back some. "What is? What we were doing or you and me together at all?"

"For getting hurt again," she muttered as she cast her eyes to the floor. "I'm not going to let myself fall for someone after Elliot broke my heart. I thought he was gonna propose. The night that he broke up with me I thought he was coming over to ask me to marry him. You can't begin to imagine… the pain I felt when he said he would rather spend the rest of his life with a woman who hurt him so many times then someone who loved him more than life."

Fin clutched his hands into fists and he forced himself to contain the severe anger he felt for Elliot.

Olivia and Fin had always been friendly with one another. Not as close as she and Elliot had been even before they started dating but they were friends none the less. When Sealview had happened, he and Olivia had grown even closer than before. He had seen her in a state no one had ever seen her; pure and absolute terror. After he had uncuffed her he saw her looking vulnerable, broken, beaten down into submission. It terrified him to know that a single man could do that to a woman as strong as Olivia.

They grew closer than ever since then and he was the only person who she felt comfortable enough around telling him that she was in therapy. She asked him never to tell a single soul about it and he had agreed to her demands before she finished asking the question.

However since then Sealview he had began understanding Elliot a lot more. He wanted to jump up and kill any man who looked at her wrong. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to make sure he never saw that look on her face ever again… And now when she spoke about Elliot breaking her heart she looked the exact same as she had after he had saved her. Vulnerable, broken, beaten down into submission…

Fin willed the thoughts of murdering Elliot away from his mind and focused on the woman before him. "Olivia, listen to me."

She turned towards him and Fin wanted nothing more than to gather her in his arms and make her forget any pain Elliot made her go through as he saw tears gather in her eyes. "I know he hurt you and you don't deserve that. But you can't think that every man you fall for is going to do what he did to you."

"I know." Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. "But I don't want to risk taking that chance."

"So don't take that chance. Just trust me and know that I'm not going to throw you away. I'm not going to hurt you the way he did."

Olivia simply stared at him for a moment before she wiped the tears away from her eyes and took a deep shuddering breath. "Are we really doing this? Are we really going to start dating?"

Fin shrugged as sat closer to her once again. "If you want me."

Olivia shook her head before a soft smile grew on her face. "Yeah… I think I do."

A beaming grin lit up Fin's face. "I think I want you too."

Olivia let out a laugh and once again Fin couldn't help but smile at the sound he hardly ever got to hear at work.

Fin leaned in to kiss her once more but Olivia put her hands up to stop him. "Can we just... take this slow?"

Fin chuckled and nodded as he gave her a soft peck on the lips. "Whatever you want, girl."

He leaned back and wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer to him, the two happily gazing into one another's eyes. "Whatever you want…"

Let the drama begin… Please Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

I own no one but my own people.

A/N I got one thing to say to all the FOers out there who are 100 percent sure this is gonna turn back into EO all I'm gonna say is never say never. And the EOers who think because I just said that, you think EO has no chance, well we haven't given up hope it'll happen yet so why stop having EO hope here ;)

"_I still believe in waltzes, and girls with old fashioned ways. I still believe in love songs, in the good, in the good ole days! I've always liked happy endings! Somebody's dream coming true. I still believe in waltzes, and dancing the last one with you!"_

Conway Twitty & Loretta Lynn "I Still Believe in Waltzes"

**5:30 AM, Olivia's apartment**

The persistent annoying beeping that usually went on for at least five minutes as well as several times after she hit the snooze button ceased almost at once this time.

Olivia reached over and his the 'alarm reset' button and then sat up and leaned up against her head board, her head still spinning from the events of last night.

After that first kiss between the two, Olivia had ordered Chinese food which Fin had paid for despite Olivia's protests.

"I'm your man now," he had told her with a small kiss on the lips, "do you really think I'd let you pay on what's technically our first date? I' gonna take care of you, girl."

They had put on a movie and Olivia had, after some coaxing from Fin who had simply been her friend just minutes ago, laid against his chest and he wrapped an arm around her and they had ate dinner and watched some movie on cable that neither one had much of an interest in but for Olivia it felt right. It felt familiar but different at the same time.

The finished the food, finished the movie, and Fin reminded her that they both had to be at the precinct bright and early.

She walked him out and he gave her a kiss good night that left Olivia yearning for more but she didn't take.

And now hours later she lay awake, her mind racing a thousand miles an hour. She couldn't believe this. How did two people manage to go from strictly in the friend zone to a romantic couple in a matter of minutes? It didn't make sense.

She had never had those feelings for Fin before, he had given her no indication he felt anything more than friendship for her. Could they really make a relationship last over a kiss that had originally meant nothing more than a 'thank you'?

Olivia shook her head. This could never work. There was no way. She knew he had promised he would never hurt her but Elliot had told her the same promise and broke her heart on the one night she thought he was going to ask it to be his forever.

She would go to the precinct, talk to him in private, tell him that she made a mistake yesterday, and tell him that she hoped things would go back to normal between the two.

Olivia sighed unhappily as she got up from her bed and made her way over to the bathroom to get ready for her day, dreading getting to work.

* * *

She arrived to the precinct an hour and a half later and stepped off the elevator to her floor she at once noticed something was off.

A small group of her colleagues had gathered around her desk. Low nervous mutterers were escaping from them and Olivia swallowed hard. What if Wilson had done something or sent something?

But as she got nearer her desk she saw Fin not looking nervous or scared but was almost looking cocky.

Elliot spotted her first and he walked over to her but she brushed by him as if he wasn't there and pushed her way through the crowd.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she finally managed to reach her desk. "What's going-."

And she spotted it; a long white dress box that laid proudly on her desk.

"It was here before we got here," Munch explained to her. "Cragen called in the bomb squad, they should be here soon. We think it could be Wilson's work."

"I guarantee you it's not a bomb," said Fin as he got up from his chair and walked over to her, brushing his hand so softly against hers it would have been a miracle if anyone besides Olivia noticed it.

Olivia glanced over at him and furrowed her brow and he couldn't help but smirk at her. "I'm almost positive."

"Some of us aren't willing to take that chance," Elliot barked as he narrowed his eyes at Fin. "You may wanna risk her getting hurt or killed but the rest of us aren't!"

Fin turned to him and glared right back and Olivia closed her eyes and let out a soft groan of annoyance.

"You should talk about risk hurting her since you hurt her more than anything just a month ago!"

Elliot's features displayed obvious shock. Fin along with Munch had stayed mutual the entire month, taking neither side and not mentioning the breakup to either of them. Why the hell was he bringing that up now?

Elliot recovered from the shock and he glowered at Fin as he took a step closer to him and Olivia at once got in between them and looked up at Fin, gently placing her hands on his chest. "Are you _sure_ it's not a bomb or something else that someone could have sent me?"

"I'd bet my life on it."

Olivia gave a small almost unnoticeable nod before she walked towards the box and took it in her hands.

"Olivia, don't!" Elliot cried as he ran over to her but she ignored his words and took off the top of the box, ignoring the small gasps of surprise and fright around her.

Elliot went to grab her and throw her to the ground but stopped when he realized that absolutely nothing had happened.

"Jesus, Liv, don't do that!" Elliot scolded but she continued to ignore him as she unfolded the thin tissue paper and she gasped softly at the contents within it.

"What is it?" Elliot demanded as he went over and grabbed her by the arms ready to protect her if necessary.

She stayed silent as she reached inside and grabbed what was in it and slowly pulled it out, marveling at what was in the box.

"What the hell is-," but Elliot stopped dead when he saw what she had in her hands.

A spaghetti strap dress cut about three inches above the knee made of a silvery material so light if looked like it was made of water instead of fabric that looked like it had been custom made for her.

"Oh god," she muttered softly as she ran her hand over the soft fabric. "It's _beautiful!"_

"There's a card," Elliot informed her as he grabbed a pair of gloves from his pocket and picked it up.

"Wear this tonight, Chapos, seven a clock, your man," Elliot read.

Olivia at once felt her heart break into a thousand pieces as she looked from the dress to Fin who was trying and failing miserably not to beam at her.

"It's a trap," Elliot said aloud. "I guarantee it."

Olivia swallowed hard and looked down at the dress and ran a hand over it. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat as she walked over to Fin, ignoring Elliot's accusations. "I need to talk to you," she muttered softly, "in private."

Fin nodded as she led him to the file room and shut the door behind her. There was no one else in there but the two of them.

The moment the door latched Fin wrapped his arms around her slender waist and brought her near him, "do you like it?"

"I love it, Fin," Olivia admitted. "But I can't accept this."

"Why not?"

"Because it's a very expensive gift and we just began dating literally twelve hours ago."

Fin shrugged and smirked down at her. "Trust me, girl, it wasn't that expensive and even if it was, so what? I told you, Liv. I'm your man, you're my girl. I'm gonna take care of you and make you feel like the goddess you are."

Olivia felt herself melting in his hands and she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him.

He kissed her back but Olivia pulled away when his tongue dipped into her mouth.

"We can't do this…_ I_ can't do this."

Fin down at her and raised a brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Olivia took a shuddering breath. "Fin, I'm sorry but this isn't gonna work. Last night was a mistake. We have to stop this."

He took a step away from her and his lips parted in confusion. "Why? Look if it's about the dress, I'll take it back."

"It's not about the dress," she assured him unable to look in the brown of his eyes when she spoke, "the dress is beautiful, I love it. But I can't get hurt again."

Fin took her by the hand and Olivia still looked away. "Liv, look at me." His words were nothing less than a desperate plea.

When she refused he took his hand and placed it under her chin and forced her to look at him.

He wiped the tears that had begun to fall in her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you, Olivia," he muttered softly, "I promise."

Her whisper was laced with tears and a pain so profound it made Fin want to go out and beat Elliot senseless. "Elliot promised the same thing."

"He's a liar," Fin growled lowly, "and he didn't deserve you!"

Olivia softly shushed him and paused a moment to make sure no one had heard him. When she was positive Fin's words went unheard by anyone besides her she spoke. "I know but-."

"No buts," Fin told her. "He was an ass who hurt you and I'm not and I never will be. And I swear, Liv, if I ever do hurt you, you have every right in the book to shoot me in between my legs."

Olivia let out a tear filled laugh and couldn't help but smile at him. "Once again, did anyone ever tell you you really know how to make a girl feel better?"

Fin chuckled and shrugged as he wrapped his arms around her once more. "Yeah, but I love hearing it from you."

Olivia draped her arms around his neck and the two kissed again but once again Olivia was the first to pull away.

"We gotta get back to work," she told him, "people will wondering what we're doing in here."

"Let them wonder," he muttered as he kissed her again, his hands coming up and tangling themselves in her hair.

Olivia reluctantly pulled away while she still held tight to him. "I think we should keep it to ourselves for now."

Fin pouted and Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face. "But then I'll have to wait until I get you home to do this."

Without notice he pressed her taut against her body and he hungrily kissed her while one of his hands slithered down and grabbed her in between her legs.

Olivia gasped as she immediately became putty in his hands.

"Fin, stop," she groaned but at the same time she felt herself grinding against his hand.

He held on a moment longer but pulled away from her and sighed sadly. "How the hell did Stabler manage to see you day after day and not take you right on your desk?"

"Who's to say he didn't?" answered Olivia with a smirk.

Fin groaned and kissed her once more before he finally pulled away. "You're such a tease, girl…"

"But you know you love it."

The two smiled at one another once last time before they left the file room and made their way back to the desks where Elliot was still at Olivia's desk examining the card with a gloved hand. "What happened to you two?"

"None of your business," Fin shot back nastily.

Elliot glared at him. "What's your problem?" he asked as he crossed his arms in front of his muscular chest.

"You," answered Fin as he narrowed his eyes at Elliot.

Elliot started to go up to him but at once Olivia stood in front of him for the first time in ages looking Elliot in the eye. A silent plead with him not to do anything to Fin.

Elliot and Olivia stared at one another for a moment and Fin stood behind Olivia, hands on her shoulders, assuring her he wasn't going to do anything to Elliot. He released the grasp but it was a moment too late. Elliot had seen it.

Elliot swallowed hard as he looked at Olivia, the pain in his eyes almost making her want to break down.

Olivia swallowed hard and gave a barely noticeable nod, letting out a spew of silent curses at Fin for doing that.

Elliot cleared his throat and motioned to the card. "Who sent it?" he asked, making sure he heard it from her mouth before he murdered Fin.

Olivia took a shuddering breath, clenching the silver dress that had started it all. She opened her mouth several times but no words came out.

"Enough of the silent treatment bull shit, Olivia," he snarled as he walked over to them and once again Fin grabbed her shoulders as if to prove to her that he would protect her if Elliot did anything. "Who sent you the dress?"

Once again her lips moved but no words left her.

Fin, sensing her discomfort, took a step in front of her. "I sent it. What the hell is it to you?"

The two men stared at one another, a tense silence surrounded him.

Elliot looked beyond him to Olivia whose eyes were wide with fright at what would happen.

"When were you gonna tell me?"

"We just started dating yesterday, Stabler."

"I was talking to her!" Elliot barked.

"And she obviously doesn't want to talk back!"

The two men stepped closer and Olivia forced herself in between them. "Stop," she pleaded as she looked at Elliot. "Please don't do this…"

Elliot felt his chest swell as he saw Olivia's eyes fill with tears. She had spoken to him. She had actually spoken to him… voluntarily.

Olivia and him looked at one another for a moment and Elliot swallowed hard as he stormed past her and Fin and headed towards the roof, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm sorry," Fin muttered honestly, "I didn't mean for that to happen."

Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath before she faced him and gave him a clearly forced smile. "I know... It's okay."

"Do you want me to go up and talk to him?"

"I'm really not in the mood to see one thrown from a five story building roof… I'll go."

Fin bit his lip but never the less nodded. "Fine. Good luck, girl."

Olivia gave him that same forced smile as before as she headed off towards the roof with Fin staring after her…

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

I own no one but my own people

A/N Just a little PSA…ish thing. FO shippers don't be shy when it comes to reviewing. This is just as much FO as it is EO. EOers keep up the awesome reviews you've been given me. And I gotta say I'm happily surprised people have taken the advice of my profile and is sticking to insulting the ships instead of the shippers except for one anonymous review early on. Keep it up, people! Now go and enjoy (AND REVIEW!) :)

"_'Cause what she's doing now! Is tearing me apart! Filling up my mind, and emptying my heart. I can hear her call each time the cold wind blows! And I wonder if she knows what she's doing now._"

Garth Brooks "What She's Doing Now"

A heavy sigh escaped Olivia as she made her way up the stairs to the roof where she knew Elliot would be. She had thought she would have at the minimum a few weeks before she would have to tell him the news or he would find out on his own she was dating Fin. Not the day after.

She reached the landing and could see out the tiny window on top of the gray metal door Elliot leaning on the concrete ledge overlooking the street below.

Olivia struggled to take a deep breath but her chest tightened uncomfortably and her heart began pounding hard against her ribs. This would be the first long conversation they would have since he had broken her heart a month ago. This would be the first conversation they would have since their break up PERIOD.

Her mouth suddenly went dry and she licked her lips before she opened the door and stepped out onto the roof.

Olivia let the door shut behind her and Elliot barely glanced over his shoulder at her before he turned back towards the street.

"Hey," she told him as she slowly approached him. He made no move that he had heard her and she felt a sharp sting to her heart. Was this what it like for him every time he talked to her and she ignored him?

She leaned on the concrete barrier next to him with her eyes on the street and rushing cars far below her. She couldn't look at him. Just standing so close to him made her heart race and she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. "I think we need to talk."

His response was nothing but silence. Olivia looked up from the street to finally look at him. "Come on, Elliot, just talk to me."

He still ignored her and her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "You're being really immature you know that right?"

He lifted his head to look at her and scoffed as he too glared furiously at her. "I'M being immature? You were the one who didn't even look at me for a month!"

"I had a reason though. You're just being a baby."

"Whatever Olivia," he muttered darkly as he turned back to the street, "go back to that prick. If you're worried, don't be. He's not worth jumping over."

"Don't call him that!" barked Olivia. "Fin did nothing wrong! Okay it was a mutual choice for us to date!"

"Why?" Elliot demanded as he turned back to her. "Because of the strong feelings you had for him before this? He's nothing but a rebound for you!"

"No he isn't!" Olivia shot back. "He cares about me and I care about him!"

Elliot seemed to ignore her answer. "Are you in love with him?"

Olivia's mouth opened and shut several times and Elliot scoffed. "Thought so… Face it, Liv; you can't stand being alone after you were with me so you went for the first thing that had something in between his legs!"

"That's not true!" shouted Olivia as hot tears filled her eyes. "I don't love him yet and I know he doesn't love me yet because we've only been dating less than a day! Hell he hasn't even taken me out yet!"

Elliot shook his head. "You told me you realized you loved me the first time we kissed."

"And we both know how great THAT turned out!" Olivia snapped. "And what did you think I was just going to mourn our relationship and stay single the rest of my life while you and Kathy got to play happy home maker the rest of your lives and pretend you feel the same for her as you felt for me?"

"Leave my wife out of this," he growled menacingly.

"No! She was the reason why you decided to break my heart! If it wasn't for Kathy we would still be together and Fin wouldn't even be in the picture!"

She could see his hands ball into shaking fists and his blue eyes narrowed dangerously before he took a step closer to her but she wasn't intimidated and continued to look up at him, almost as if she was daring him to lay a hand on her. She knew no matter how blind with rage he was, no matter what she said to him, drunk or sober; he would NEVER hit her or physically hurt her.

The two partners seemed to stare one another down before Elliot took a step away from her and even after that miniature victory Olivia had no desire to gloat or even smile. "Whatever, Olivia, I'm done. You go and pretend to be happy with that bastard and when things turn south like I know it's going to don't come to me to pick up the pieces."

He turned to walk away and Olivia turned back towards the street and took a shuddering breath before telling him the one thing that made that night a hundred times worse than any other break up she ever had done to her. "I thought you were going to propose that night!"

She heard his footsteps come to a stop. She didn't even turn to see if he was looking back at her. She continued with her confession. "When you called me up and said you had something important to tell me I thought that was it. That's why I went all out on the dinner and the makeup and the hair. I thought you were going to ask me to marry you."

She heard Elliot walk over to her and she struggled to hide her sorrow. "I didn't…" she paused, hearing her voice crack with tears. After a moment she continued. "I never thought you were going to break up with me that night. That's what made that night so painful, Elliot. I thought you were going to ask me to be with you forever, I didn't think you were coming over to end it. The night that was supposed to be one of the best turned out to be one of the worst."

Elliot frowned and looked down at the floor. After a moment of tense silence he looked back up at her. "Olivia, I'm sorry. I didn't know. Hell if I as in your shoes I'd be doing a lot worse than just the silent treatment."

"I didn't give you the silent treatment because I was angry or mad that we broke up. I did it because it was easier not to speak to you then to talk to you and the whole time I did I want to start screaming and begging you to take me back."

Elliot's eyes widened and Olivia looked over at him and swallowed hard as the tears she had been trying so desperately to hide began to fall down her face. "I loved you, Elliot. More than I ever loved anyone else before."

"Liv," he muttered as he reached for her hand but she took a step back and he swallowed hard as his own tears filled his eyes.

"But you hurt me more than anyone's ever hurt me," she interrupted as the tears made her way down her face as her voice finally cracked.

The two detectives looked into one another's eyes for a moment before the roof door opened.

Olivia closed her eyes and they both turned towards the door and saw Munch standing there looking at the two of them in confusion.

"We got something on Wilson… You two okay?"

"We're fine," Elliot muttered darkly. "We'll be right down."

Munch shrugged before he shut the door and headed down the stairs.

The two turned back towards one another. "We gotta get back, Olivia told him as she took a step towards the door but Elliot reached out and grabbed her hand and gently pulled her back around to face him.

"Please," he begged, "please understand I NEVER meant to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"But you did," Olivia corrected as more tears grew began to collect in her eyes. "And I don't know if I can ever forgive you for that."

With one last fleeting glance, Olivia turned and headed back down the stairs with Elliot looking after her, his heart breaking into a thousand pieces.

Please Review

.


	6. Chapter 6

I own no one but my own people

_Now I'm fallin' in love as she's walking away, and my heart won't tell my mind to tell my mouth what it should say! May have lost this battle, live to fight another day. Now I'm fallin' in love! As she's walking away!_

Zac Brown Band.

Olivia furiously wiped at the tears as she made her way back down to the bull pen praying she would be able to hold it together when Elliot decided to follow.

Oh god why had she told him about that night? Why didn't she just let him be angry at her and Fin? He'd get over it in due time. He had Kathy to run home to and had already proved to Olivia that he cared about making the woman who nearly ruined his life happy then the woman she KNEW he still loved.

She reached the landing and looked out the tiny window where Munch was holding what looked like a small journal with gloves and talking to Fin who kept glancing over to the stairs with a look of anxiousness burrowed onto his features.

Olivia took a deep breath, wiped the last of her tears from her face and forced her most serious look on her face, and strode out into the floor where both Fin and Munch turned towards her.

She offered Fin a half ass smile, a silent answer to his unasked question. As she walked by him she reached out and gently squeezed his hand and he did the same to her, letting one another know things were still fine between the new couple, or at least they hadn't changed in any case.

Munch raised his brow at the contact between his two friends and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Why am I ALWAYS the last one to find out about these things? And more importantly when is Fin's time up and when do I get a turn?"

"Shut up, Munch," Olivia told him unable to fathom a smile at his attempt at a joke. "We just started yesterday; you're actually the 2nd person to know. And to answer your second question, hopefully never and finally never will you EVER get a 'turn' even if I'd gone through the entire precinct three times around."

"You could at least give a poor guy some hope, Benson," Munch muttered grumpily. "Anyway we got something."

He held up the thick black book in his hand and Olivia narrowed her eyes at the cover that held only two words.

'Olivia Benson'.

"Wilson," Olivia breathed softly as her eyes moved over the journal. "He's sending a message…"

"Yeah and that's the only message he sent. Nothing else, just your name."

The sound of the door opening and shutting caused all three of them to turn towards the door and saw Elliot silently walk over to the group.

He seemingly ignored Olivia and Fin and nodded towards Munch. "What do we got?" he asked harsher then he had intended to.

No one spoke and a tense silence continued to surround the four of them. Elliot rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers quickly. "Come on come one, this isn't a damn soap episode. The mature responsible people far outnumber the immature dicks in this little group so what the hell did Wilson do?"

Fin narrowed his eyes at Elliot while Olivia closed her eyes in defeat at Elliot's words.

Fin opened his mouth to presumingly insult him back but Munch got there first.

"Yes yes, I know I'm an immature dick anyway," he said as he held up the book for Elliot to see. "Wilson sent us a journal with Olivia's name on it."

"Any address?" asked as he took the book from Munch and began to examine it.

"No address, he had some kid deliver it, paid him fifty bucks. He said he never saw his face said he wore a hoodie the entire time."

"Is he sure it's Wilson?" Elliot asked as he flipped through the empty unmarked pages.

"No some OTHER psycho who likes to writes his details down in journals is after her!" Fin barked as his eyes narrowed. "We got a genius right here."

"Fin, don't," Olivia pleaded.

"No but do you really think the DA is gonna go for 'oh well the kid couldn't ID him and there are no finger prints on the book' but we know it's him?" Elliot shot back.

"Please don't fight," Olivia begged but neither man seemed to listen to her.

"Oh you're a damn future teller now? How the hell do you know there are no fingerprints on the book?"

"Oh you're right, my mistake… of course someone who didn't leave a ANY forensic evidence on five bodies during an EXTREMLEY vicious attack over a three day period besides a single strand of hair found under a victims nail is gonna have his prints all over the one piece of evidence we nearly got him on! Now that is intelligent thinking right there!"

"You're a prick!"

"You're a bastard!"

Fin quickly took a step closer to him but Elliot was just as quick to take his own step towards him until the men were toe to toe.

"Both of you stand down!" boomed Cragen's voice making the four of them turn towards his office where he was standing in the door way looking livid. "Elliot, Fin, in my office now!"

Olivia's eyes closed as Fin and Elliot eyed one another darkly before they stormed into Cragen's office with Cragen slamming the door behind them.

"So are the days of our lives," Munch muttered softly.

Olivia simply shook her head. "What the hell did I get myself into?" was the only thought that was able to form in her head.

Inside his office both Fin and Elliot stood at ease as Cragen stormed in front of them. "Jesus Christ, you're both acting like five year olds!" he shouted two of his best detectives, "we got a killer out there after Olivia and you're both arguing over god knows what! What the hell is going on between you?"

"Fin is taking advantage of my partner," Elliot snapped.

"That's bull shit, Stabler, and you know it!" Fin snarled before turning back to a still enraged looking Cragen. "Benson and me started dating the other night and psycho boy found out about it and can't handle the fact she's actually HAPPY with someone other than him!"

"Is that what you call picking someone up just so you can have a one night stand called, oh my mistake! After all you have such a GREAT track relationship with women, right?"

"Screw you!"

"Screw you!"

"Enough!"

Both men glowered at one another before turning back to Cragen whose astonishment couldn't be masked by his furiousness. "So this whole thing… is about Fin dating Olivia?"

Elliot and Fin nodded; both of them sure that their captain would take their side.

"That is the most IDIOTIC thing I've ever heard!" shouted Cragen surprising both of them. "You're grown men both with service records… don't you think this is just a little immature?"

"He was in the Army it doesn't count!" said Elliot nastily.

"I'll take you on day or night, Marine!" Fin snarled.

"No one is taking anyone on!" Cragen yelled. "This whole thing is about a girl… a grown mature woman who is fully capable of making her own decisions and dealing with the consequences of those actions."

"There isn't gonna BE any consequences because unlike him I'm NOT going to hurt her!"

"Just like you didn't hurt Theresa? Or better yet how's Ken? I haven't heard from him in a while!"

"At least my child never committed a damn felony I had to cover up!"

Cragen quickly reached out and grabbed Elliot as he went to lunge at Fin who backed up.

"Don't you DARE talk about my children!" Elliot roared as Cragen held him back. "I'm a better father then you EVER were!"

"What the hell did you say to me?" Fin snarled as he took a step towards him, anger clear in his eyes

Cragen threw Elliot into a chair and ordered Fin down on the other one now noticing that most of the precinct was watching the insides of his office. "Elliot, one day unpaid suspension for your remark! Fin, one day unpaid suspension for YOUR remark! Now, both of you calm the hell down!"

Both men glared furiously at one another before turning back to Cragen who sighed heavily and ran his hands over his face and let out a frustrated sigh as he went over and sad on the other side of the desk.

"Okay… first off if both of you keep this up you're going to lose her rather it be as a friend, partner, girlfriend, whatever and if that happens and I'd fire both of you before I lose her because you two are acting like high school football players fighting over the head cheerleader!"

"Too bad only one of us actually DID play football during high school and DID get the cheerleader," Elliot said with a snarky attitude.

"You wanna make it a week?" barked Cragen as Fin glowered at him.

Elliot returned the glare Fin threw at him before he turned back to Cragen.

"You're a dick," Fin muttered under his breath.

"Rather be a dick then a bitch."

"Holy Christ, will you two knock it off before I shoot you two?" Cragen groaned, clearly getting exasperated at the two men in front of him.

The two fell silent once more and Cragen turned towards Elliot. "Elliot, you broke up with Olivia. You knew she was gonna move on with your life, you have no reason to be pissed at Fin or Olivia and you've worked with him long enough to know that he wouldn't start a relationship with her just for one night of sex and even if he did Olivia's a big girl, she can handle herself. You can't get insanely jealous at every guy she starts a relationship with.

Fin; try looking at this from Elliot's point of view. He and Olivia dated for six months and they loved one another very much and then not even a month after he broke up with her, one of his friends and co workers goes out with her… How would you feel? Plus not to mention she's his partner and was his best friend-."

"Is," Elliot interrupted with a low grumble,

"Sorry, IS his best friend. He's just looking out for her… Now, are you both done marking their territory? I'm not asking you two to have a damn sleep over and be BBF's or whatever the hell it is but just work together without looking like you wanna get into a fight every other second. Can you do that? For Olivia's sake?"

Fin and Elliot looked one another for a moment like they were two dogs sizing one another up before turning back to Cragen and nodded.

"Good. Now get out of my precinct, your suspension starts now. Dismissed."

"Yes, Sir," they both muttered before getting up from their chairs and walking out to he office, shutting the door behind them.

Cragen sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair thinking of only one thing, "this is gonna end really badly…"

As they walked out all of a sudden the entire precinct began talking loudly and everyone refused to even glance at them. They had obviously been listening.

Olivia and Munch who waited eagerly by their desks looked over at them and without a single word towards either of them Elliot went over to his desk and grabbed his coat and threw it on thrusting his two arms into the jacket angrily.

Fin went over to Olivia who was looking between the two of them apprehensively. "What happened?" she asked softly.

"One day unpaid suspension for both of us," Fin said with a careless shrug. "Are we still on for tonight?" he asked with a hint of doubt in his voice.

Olivia gave him a confused look. "Is there a reason why we wouldn't be?"

At her words Fin's face broke into a smile. "Not at all, baby girl."

Olivia couldn't help but grin at his words and Fin reached down to kiss her on the lips only to be interrupted when Elliot slammed into his shoulder and storming away from the two of them

Fin whipped around and went to go after him but Olivia grabbed his arm. "Fin, don't," she pleaded. "Please…"

Fin glared at him as he left but never the less nodded and turned back to Olivia who let out a tiny breath of relief. "He does it again and he's done…" he grumbled angrily. "I gotta go. I'll call you later."

"See ya," Olivia said with a smile that he didn't return.

He went over and grabbed his jacket and several files and left without another word.

After a moment of silence Munch cleared his throat and went over to her. "So um… You wanna go run prints on the book and go talk to the kid?"

Olivia sighed heavily but never the less nodded. "Yeah let's go."

"You know if you sleep with me I promise not to get pissed at either of them," he said with a shrug and a wag of his eyebrows.

A laugh passed Olivia's lips. "Honestly that looks like the best bet right now."

"Really?"

"No."

"Awww."

Another laugh escaped her and she shook her head. "Oh god I need some new friends... You wanna get going?"

"Ladies first," he said with a sweeping bow.

And with a smile on her face she left the precinct with Munch following.

…

Nearly an hour later, Elliot pulled up into his driveway and shut off his car. He sighed heavily as he leaned back in his seat, his eyes closed.

"I hate him," he muttered darkly with a kick to his gas pedal.

He reopened his eyes and saw Kathy holding Eli, the two of them laughing merrily.

A smile grew on Elliot's face at the sight that made the day just a little bit better…

He grabbed the files from the passenger seat beside him and got out of the car and walked up the drive into the house.

The moment he walked into the kitchen he heard the familiar joyful cry of "Daddy!"

Kathy turned towards the doorway and his eyes widened at Elliot's appearance. "Elliot, what are you doing here?" she asked softly as she put Eli down who ran over to Elliot.

"Hey, buddy!" he said with a laugh as he scooped him up in his arms and threw him into the ground easily catching him.

"Higher, Daddy!" Eli squealed happily.

Elliot threw him even higher into the air and caught him once again before hugging him tightly. "Oh I missed you so much!" he said with a mock growl.

He looked over at Kathy who didn't look relieved or happy at the fact he was home just after an hour of work and instead looked almost anxious.

He shifted his youngest and went over to her and gave her a brief kiss on the lips. "Hey, babe. You feed him yet? I never get a chance to eat with him," he said as he looked on the empty table trying to find a bowl of half eaten cereal.

"Not yet, but Elliot, we need to talk," she said softly. "What are you doing here?"

"Me and some prick got into a fight, I got suspended for one day," he said, leaving out the fact it was Fin and Olivia was the cause of it. "I um… I thought you'd be glad I was home early."

Kathy swallowed hard and nodded. "I am, but… I was actually gonna call you later on and say that we have something important to talk about and I just thought I'd have a little more time to prepare this…"

Elliot's smile fell as he searched over Kathy's face for any sign of amusement. He found none.

Elliot cleared his throat and forced a smile on his face as he turned to Eli. "It's eight thirty, I think Diego is on! You wanna go watch it?"

"Diego!" Eli cried happily as Elliot put him down and he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, knowing the three buttons you have to press to get to the 'Noggin' station.

Once he was out of the room Elliot turned to Kathy who was playing with a stand of her light blonde hair. "What's going on, Kath? Are the kids okay?" Elliot asked softly as he went up to his wife and held her hand, dreading the answer.

"They're fine," she promised as she gently pulled out of his hand and sat down at the table, motioning Elliot to follow her.

"Are… are you okay? Like are you sick?"

"I'm okay, Elliot, I promise."

"Then what is going on, Kathy, you're starting to freak me out."

Kathy closed her eyes for a moment and it frightened Elliot to see tears well in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Elliot… for everything. For putting you though so much and you don't deserve it and I swear I don't mean to keep hurting you."

"Kathy, what is going on?" Elliot pleaded, his own voice beginning to crack. "Just talk to me, what happened?"

Kathy wiped her tears on her sleeve before she cast her blue eyes to the floor. "Danny… Danny called me today."

Elliot's eyes narrowed in confusion, "Danny? Danny who?"

"Danny Stone… He was my boyfriend when you and I were separated."

Elliot's face fell and he swallowed whatever words or curses he had and let her finish.

"He… he told me today that when he broke up he wasn't sure if he could really handle five children so he left but he realized that now he'd… he said he'd be more then overjoyed to do it if it meant getting back with me. He said he still loves me, Elliot," she told him, unable to hide the smile on her face. "Something that I know you're not able to do anymore."

"I always loved you, Kathy," Elliot said a bit harsher then intended. "I never stopped."

"Yes you did, Elliot," she said calmly but Elliot could see the tears welling in her eyes once more. "At one point you did love me but that changed when you and Olivia become a couple for almost six months… You fell in love with someone else and there's only room in your heart for one person to share that kind of love with. For you it's Olivia, and for me I think it's Danny…"

"So what about all this stuff about 'I wanna get the family back together, I wanna try to work on our marriage, I wanna be like it was'?" Elliot asked. He could feel his anger rising and he struggled to hold it down.

"We tried, it didn't work. Yes the kids had both of their parents living under one roof again but they could tell it wasn't the same, they could tell we're both in love with other people."

"Do you realize how much I hurt Olivia?" demanded Elliot. "She didn't talk to me for a month, she thought I was going to propose to her and she said she won't forgive me and now she's off dating Fin…"

"I'm sorry!" Kathy cried and Elliot groaned at the tears that fell down her face. "I'm sorry, I wanted this to work a, I wanted to be a family with the father of my children again, but you can't force yourself to love someone else when your heart belongs to another and neither of our hearts belong to each other anymore!"

Elliot sighed and he shook his head. "Don't be sorry, I wanted this to work too, Kathy."

"I keep on hurting you," she mumbled as she wiped more tears away. "And I swear, Elliot, I don't want or mean to… Oh god, you probably hate me now."

"Kathy, look at me," said Elliot softly. She followed his instructions and he offered her a kind smile. "I don't hate you. I never could, I was married to you for over twenty four years, we have five beautiful children together, and for a very long time I loved you more than any other woman on this earth. You're a HUGE part of my life and nobody, not even Olivia, can replace that."

Kathy sighed and closed her eyes as she shook her head. "Why do you gotta wait until now to bring out this romantic crap?"

Elliot let out a gentle laugh and shrugged, "bad timing I guess."

Kathy let a teary smile leak through.

"You can stay here until you find another place. Danny said he'd be more than willing to stay at his apartment until you've found your own place."

"He sounds like a great guy," Elliot said with a nod.

A smile that Elliot hadn't seen in years appeared on Kathy's face. "One of the best."

"Actually I still got my least on my oh so suave bachelor pad so I'm all set actually. Tell him thanks for the offer though."

"Will do."

There was a silence that surrounded the two for a moment broken only by Elliot clearing his throat. "I'm actually gonna head over now. I'm a little tired and I can't remember the last time I had a day off."

"Sure. You wanna say good bye to Eli?"

Elliot swallowed hard and shook his head as tears filled his blue eyes. "He's watching his favorite show, don't bother him."

A slight blush appeared on her face and she nodded as they both stood up.

Elliot began to walk towards the door with Kathy following him. He opened the door and turned towards Kathy whose own blue eyes filled with tears. "See ya, Kath."

"By, El," she muttered softly.

With a disappointed half assed attempt at a smile, Elliot turned and headed out the door, determined not to let Kathy see his tears…

**Please Review and in light of the events that took place a few hours ago I have to say this:**

**Even if it's just for a single solitary moment or lasts for years to come, freedom won out against terrorism last night. God Bless America and her allies this morning as we awake on this historic date. **


	7. Chapter 7

I own no one but my own people

_Each night I leave the barroom when it's over. Not feeling any pain at closing time. But tonight your memory found me much to sober. Couldn't drink enough to keep you off my mind. Tonight the bottle let me down! And let your memory come around! The one true friend I thought I'd found. Tonight the bottle let me down! _

Tonight The Bottle Let down by Merle Haggard

SVU Precinct 5:45 PM

"Are you SURE you didn't see who gave you the journal?" Olivia asked with a heavy sigh as they asked the young boy who had delivered the journal.

"Yes!" the boy yelled clearly frustrated with the detectives. "I told you like a hundred times, alright! I was walking home, the dude had on a black hoodie, black pants, and black gloves, he kept his face down and gave me fifty bucks to bring it up to y'all, and I had to give up the damn money for whatever damn tests you wanted to run on it!"

"You know having anger issue this young isn't good on your blood pressure," Munch said as he looked above his sunglasses at him. "And it's actually only been 99 times…"

The boy glared up at Munch before turning to Olivia who didn't even look remotely amused at Munch's comments.

"Are you positive you didn't even get a look at him?" Olivia asked as she struggled to let her growing anger at the boy show.

"No! Christ, are you deaf or something!"

"Ryan, we're just trying to make sure you tell us everything, this is very important."

"Oh my god, are you freaking retarded! I told you and that other cop everything I know and I'm not lying! Can I go now?"

The two detectives said nothing and Ryan, taking that as a yes, turned and began to storm away from them.

"Well," Munch said with mocking happiness heavy in his tone once the boy was out of ear shot, "he was a big help."

"Wilson probably scared him," stated Olivia as she turned to him.

"That or he's just a teenager whose parents never gave him a well deserved crack on the ass," Munch said with a shrug ignoring Olivia's look of annoyance.

"No child deserves to get hit," Olivia said sternly. "Anyway, security cameras and no other witnesses saw Wilson in the area so we have nothing pointing us to him. He's just as meticulous now as he was before we caught him."

"He had to have planned it. 9 a clock on a busy street with no security cameras…"

"Everyone was more worried about getting to work then look at anything strange," she muttered softly.

"Oh what a joy it would to be blissfully ignorant again instead of thinking everyone who walks by is a criminal," said Munch with a heavy sigh. "God those were the days…"

Olivia nodded in agreement before her phone rang in her purse.

She pulled it from her pocket and answered it without looking at it.

"Benson," she greeted the caller.

"Hey, Liv, it's Will," the seasons CSU veteran answered with a bit of melancholy in his voice. "We didn't find anything on the journal. Not a fiber, fingerprint, DNA samples… nothing. There's also no way to track it. They sell this brand of journal at every store in the state…"

Olivia withheld a heavy sigh and nodded. "Thanks Will. See ya."

Without waiting for a reply she hung up the phone and turned towards Munch and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Let me guess…"

"Elliot was right," Liv muttered, "there were no fingerprints on the journal."

Munch frowned and reached out and rubbed her shoulder. "Don't worry, Benson, we'll get him."

"How?" she asked as she willed any fright or tears she wanted to spill over this man down. "He's too smart."

"We're smarter. Well at least I am," he said with a smirk.

Olivia let out a sad chuckle at his words. "Thanks, John."

"You're welcome." He offered her an incredibly rare smile as he looked at his watch before looking back up at her. "It's almost six. You wanna head home there's not a lot more we can do tonight. At least not with two of us and a handful of uniforms… Besides I heard you have a hot ass date tonight," he said as he looked over his glasses at her.

Olivia rolled her eyes but again couldn't help as she smiled at his words. "Yes I do actually. But we still gotta drop the car off at the precinct, talk to Cragen about what we know, then another half hour to get home, another half hour to get ready… yeah I'm gonna be late," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Want me to call Fin and tell him you're gonna be late?" Munch offered.

"No, I'll do it. I just feel shitty about it. Our first real date and I'm gonna be probably about a half hour late... Hell of a girlfriend I am."

"He works the same hours, he'll understand."

"I know he will but that still doesn't make me feel less bad about it."

Munch nodded in understanding as he nodded towards the car. "How about sign the car back in and talk to Cragen that way you can just take a cab home?"

"You sure you don't mind?" asked Olivia hopefully.

"I think I can handle parking and signing my name on a log sheet."

"Thanks, Munch. You're being a really great friend right now," she said with a kind smile

"Don't tell anyone or I'll have to kill you."

Olivia laughed and nodded. "I'll be sure not to. I'm gonna get going alright?"

"Don't wear my partner out too badly, Benson. His ass needs to be able to take a bullet for me at any moment and he can't do it if he's still tired from last night."

"You're such an ass," Olivia said with a shake of her head."I'm leaving now, I'll see ya tomorrow."

With a soft smile and a wave Olivia turned and headed towards their car, quickly got out the dress box from the trunk.

With her new dress under her arm, she quickly hailed a cab to take her back home...

INSERT LINE BREAK!

Olivia quickly glanced at her watch as she ran up the stairs, the dress box Fin had given her under her arm. The cab had gotten stuck in a traffic jam for nearly twenty minutes and now it was nearing 6:30.

She groaned as her eyes read the time as she ran even faster up the steps only pausing to catch her breath as she reached her fourth floor landing.

Olivia only stopped for a moment before she quickly ran through the door into her hallway but she stopped dead when she saw what was in front of her doorway.

A slouched over slightly wavering Elliot with an empty bottle of something or other besides him…

She groaned loudly and briefly considered getting dressed on the landing before she shook the thought from her head.

"No," she told herself as she held her head as high as she could. "This is my building; I'm doing nothing wrong."

She took a deep heavy breath before she walked towards her door way.

He looked up as he heard her walking and she could tell as soon as she got within ten feet of him he was drunk. His eyes were blood shot, he reeked of booze, and he had difficulty even standing up straight much less looking at her.

Olivia knew this wasn't gonna end well…

"What are you doing here, Elliot?" she demanded as she pulled her keys out her purse.

He straightened out as best he could ad scoffed in absolute disbelief. "What?" he slurred, "I'm not allowed to visit my best friend anymore?"

"Not like this. What's wrong with you, El?" she asked softly. "This isn't like you..."

"And you know what is like me?" he asked as he began wobbling back and forth and Olivia had a strong suspicion by the end of this conversation she'd have to pick him up from the floor. "Getting dumped by my wife. That is very much like me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kathy left me… again… for the same fucking twat as last time," he growled angrily.

Olivia closed her eyes in disbelief and shook her head. "I can't believe her..."

"I can. She's nothing but a bitch."

"Don't call your wife a bitch!" Olivia demanded.

"Hey!" he shouted as he stuck a finger in her face. "Don't insult my wife!"

"I'm not you did!" Olivia argued knowing it was useless

"I would never insult a woman," he grumbled.

He swallowed hard and closed his eyes for a moment before he half opened them and looked back at an annoyed and angry Olivia. "You're hot."

"You're drunk," Olivia snapped as she pushed by him and shoved her keys in her lock.

"And you're still hot," he muttered as he leaned against her and nuzzled her neck.

"Don't touch me!"

"You used to like it when I touched you," he whispered with a chuckle as his hand reached around and put a hand on her abdomen and began to move slowly downwards.

"That was before we broke up! Now get OFF!"

With the final word she slammed open the door and all but ran inside making Elliot stumble and fall flat on his face half in and half out of her apartment.

Olivia let out a frustrated groan as she looked down at him. She rolled her eyes as she bent down to help him up but he pushed her hand roughly away.

"I'm fine!" he grumbled darkly as he got on his hands and knees. He tried to stand but it proved too much for him and he fell to the floor again, his breathing heavy.

Olivia looked down at him with a strong mixture of anger and pity. She had never seen him THIS drunk before. He had gotten heavily plastered a few times but never to the point he couldn't stand up or touched her without permission.

"Get up, Elliot," she demanded. "You look like an ass."

"Please," he slurred as he began to weave back and forth on the floor as he crawled over to her couch and gripped it tightly. "You're the ass, Olivia! Asslivia, that's your new name! Asslivia Asson!"

Olivia shook her head as he pulled himself up using her couch. "What the hell is wrong with you? Get out of my apartment!"

Elliot shook his head. "No. And you wanna know why? Because I know you still love me and I love you."

"Not right now!"

"Aha! So you admit you still love me be-." He swallowed hard and Olivia cringed as he closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them again. "Because right now was a second ago so right now right now you love me! And I love you too and I'm single and you're single, so lot's have let's of hot make up sex and forget all about our little fight?"

He took a step towards her but Olivia took a step back, her hands clutching her keys tightly. "I'm not single, I'm dating Fin. Now get out."

"Oh come ON, Liv!" he shouted making her jump. "He's a fucking rebound!"

"No he's not now will you get the hell out?"

Elliot scoffed and stretched his arms out. "Make me," he said with a smirk. "Or better yet, have Fin come over and make me…"

"Trust me the LAST thing you want is Fin over here. Now for the last time get out or I'm arresting you."

Elliot glared at her but turned away from her and Olivia let out a breath of relief as he did.

But that relief was short lived as he eyed the picture Calvin had drawn for her on the fridge.

"I remember when you told me little… little Cassin drew this," he said with an unfriendly chuckle struggling with every step.

Without wasting a moment Olivia dropped the box in her hands as well as her purse and ran over and stood in front of her most prized possession. "Touch it and I'll kill you!" she snarled as she backed up against her fridge.

"I remember," he continued as if she hadn't of spoken. "You were so excited acting like a 'real' mom… But you're not."

Tears flooded her eyes as he stopped just mere inches in front of her and Olivia had to hold down a gag as the smell of alcohol nearly overwhelmed her.

He leaned in and his breath was hot and moist on her ear and made her shudder and she wasn't sure if it was a good shudder or a bad... "I could make you a real mom. We could make a kid ten times as better who no one can take away from you… he'll draw you better pictures and I- I'll draw pictures of him drawing them."

"Get away from me and get away from my painting…"

Elliot tried to roll his eyes but he found that motion too complicated so he simply rolled his head in a circle. "It's not even that good anyway, your eyes are brown. I say you just rip the ugly thing the hell up."

He went to reach behind her to grab her beloved painting and she pushed him away as hard as she could making him fall flat on his ass once again.

"Get out!" she shouted as she refused to move her position from in front of her fridge.

He simply looked up at her for a moment, opened his mouth to say something before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he passed out within seconds.

Olivia reached up and hastily wiped away her tears of anger away from her eyes as she finally stepped away from her fridge and looked down at him for a moment before she glanced at her watch and groaned. There was no way in hell she'd be able to make it on time.

She swallowed hard as she stared down at him shaking her head. She couldn't leave him like this…

"I hate this," she grumbled as she stormed over to where she dropped her phone and wrenched her phone out of the depths.

Olivia sighed as she quickly dialed Fin's number and held the phone to her ear. "Tutuola," he answered.

"Hey, Fin, it's me," she said with a sigh.

"Hey, baby girl, what's up?" he asked, his voice perking up some.

Olivia shook her head and glanced over at an unconscious Elliot. "I'm so sorry, Fin, I really am, I can't make it to dinner."

"That's cool," he replied but she could hear the disappointment in his voice. "You gotta work?"

Olivia shook her head knowing that he couldn't see her. "No. I'm actually at my apartment, I was gonna just be about ten minutes late but… something came up."

"And that something would be?"

"A drunk off his ass Elliot who's now passed out on my kitchen floor," she grumbled angrily.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice full to the brim with concern and a bit of anger that she knew was directed at Elliot.

Olivia wanted to say 'no', and tell him everything Elliot had said to her but she knew better. "I'm fine," she lied, "I just… I can't leave him alone in my apartment. I'm sorry," she repeated. "I really wanted to go out tonight."

"Its fine, we can do it another night," he said with a sigh. "I'll talk to you later, Liv."

"Are you mad?" Olivia asked as tears filled her eyes.

"Not at you."

Olivia hung her head and she heard him clear his throat. "I'm gonna get going. You sure you're okay?"

Olivia sniffed and nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, Fin."

"Bye, Liv."

Without another word from either of them they both hung up their phones.

Olivia sighed as she looked over at Elliot and she had a strong urge to throw her phone at him…

She slammed her phone back in her purse as she stormed over to him and grabbed him underneath the arms.

With a heavy grunt she lifted him up as much as she could and began to drag him to her bedroom, panting heavily.

"Christ, Elliot either you need to diet or I need to start working out more," she groaned as she struggled to get him to the bedroom.

Once in there she plopped him up against the bed and took several moments to catch her breath. Once she had, she bent down in front of him and linked her arms under his once more and took a deep breath.

She lifted him up to the point where his top half fell on the bed and she shook her head in disgust. "You're such a dick, you know that?" she grumbled as grabbed his two legs and threw them onto the bed.

She took a deep breath as she reached down and took off his shoes and socks and threw them to the ground beside him. She reached over him and grabbed the blanket and threw it roughly over him.

Olivia turned to leave before she heard him mutter words she never thought she would hear from him again. "I love you, Liv," he garbled, his words barely recognizable.

Olivia whipped around and her eyes widened as he babbled incoherently for a few seconds before he fell back asleep.

Her brown eyes filled with tears as she stared at him for a moment. She wanted to hate him… She wanted to hate him more then she hated anyone she had ever met.

But she couldn't because he was right. She was still in love with him… God save her she still loved him.

"I just wish it was enough," she muttered as she looked down at a sleeping Elliot.

With another heavy sigh escaped her she grabbed a set of pajamas and left the room, clicking off the light as she went.

Two hours later a tank top and shorts clad Olivia sat on her couch with a dinner of baked chicken she had accidently let dry out, instant mashed potatoes, and limp green bean s with a glass of water watching some medical drama on TV.

She just went to take another sip of water when there was a knock on her door. She narrowed her eyes in confusion before she put her glass down on the coffee table next to her plate of food and got up from the couch to go over to the door and gasped softly when she saw the person on the other side.

A smile grew on Olivia's lips as she opened the door.

"I figured a sober awake Stabler is shitty company so a drunk passed out one must be absolute hell," Fin said with a soft, almost apologetic grin.

Olivia laughed at his words before she reached out and hugged him around the neck and he returned the embrace. "I'm sorry, she muttered as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Fin, I'm SO sorry. I just couldn't leave him passed out in my kitchen."

"Baby girl, its fine," Fin assured her as he gently rubbed her back. "Don't even worry about it."

Olivia sighed as she looked up at him, still holding on tightly to him and vice versa. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" he asked in confusion.

"Acting like I didn't do anything wrong. You're supposed to be pissed at me for cancelling."

Fin shrugged as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "It happens, Liv. I'll have to cancel, you'll have to cancel It's the hazard of the job... and of having a bastard of an ex boyfriend."

Olivia laughed softly as she reached up and kissed him again only this time Fin turned it into something more passionate then before.

He held her tight against him and the kiss deepened as he licked her lips and she gratefully gave him permission.

Fin's hands slid down her back and groped her ass and brought her closer to him his kisses hastening.

She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, her heart racing a hundred times a second as she pulled him in to the apartment, Fin kicking the door shut behind them.

Olivia had just began to lead him to the couch when all of a sudden a loud wrenching nose came from her bedroom and both stooped dead at the obnoxious sound of a massive amount of liquid hitting her carpet.

"Olivia!" Elliot's voice shouted when it finally stopped. He was still obviously drunk. "Llllllliiiiiiivvvvvvv! Liv, I need you! I puked on your dresser table thingy! Liv, I need-" and he trailed off into total and absolute gibberish before a moment of silence which was then followed by loud intolerable snoring

Olivia sighed heavily as she broke away from the kiss and looked up at him giving him an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. I um… I gotta go clean my 'dresser table thingy' and my floor… and probably my ceiling."

"Do you need some help?" Fin offered sincerely.

"Cleaning up Elliot's puke? Why would you want to help me do that?"

Fin chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her once more. "You still don't get that I'm you're man now, baby girl. I'm gonna help you in whatever way you need and if that includes cleaning up Stabler's puke then just show me where the mop is."

A low blush erupted on her cheeks and she couldn't help but kiss him once more. "Anyone ever tell you you're prefect?"

"Yes, but it sounds so sexy coming from you I can stand to hear it a few more times."

Olivia laughed and like he had done before, Fin almost seemed to light up at the beautiful sound of it.

"Well how's this for a first date?" Olivia muttered as she finally broke away and led him into the bathroom. "Cleaning up my ex boyfriends vomit from my bedroom floor with me in pajama's…"

"As long as it's with you," Fin said as he admired the view of her bending down to grab the cleaning equipment, "anything we do is perfect."

Olivia blushed once more before she straightened up and handed him the can of Ajax and a towel. "Happy first date," she said with a smile as she clinked the metal can with a plastic bottle of Windex.

"Happy first date…" he said as he reached over and his lips met hers once more.

He pulled apart and then, with a look of fearless determination on both of their faces, they headed into the Liv's bedroom, each thinking the same thing.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

Please Review :)


	8. Chapter 8

I own no one but my own people

I'm SO sorry for the long update time. I had a three week Army training thing and then my internet got shut down (apparently they like to do that when you don't pay your bill for two months…) Anywho… I hope this chap makes up for it and I hope you enjoy, thank you :)

_I can't unthink about you! I can't unfeel your touch! I can't unhear the words; unsay all the things, that use to mean so much! Wish I could unremember! Everything my heart's been through! I'm finding out its impossible to do. Oh it's no use. I can't unlove you!_

Kenny Rogers 'I Can't Unlove You'

Olivia's Apartment 5:23 AM

Elliot groaned loudly as he awoke to a splitting headache and a stomach ache that made him wish he was dead. He inhaled the strong scent of Pine Sol and Ajax and coughed on the semi harsh fumes that seemed to irritate his senses even more.

He held his stomach as he sat up in the bed he was in and blinked several times allowing his eyes to get use to the darkness around him. After several moments he realized where he was and he groaned loudly at the realization.

"How the hell did I get here?" he muttered to himself as he now recognized very well where he was.

For a brief shining moment he smiled despite the raging pain inside him. Maybe he and Olivia had gotten drunk and she took him back and that's why he was in her bedroom once again.

He quickly switched on the lamp beside the bed and looked over. He expected the brown eyed detective to be sleeping peacefully beside him, a sight he had grown to love more than any other on this earth.

When he saw nothing but an undisturbed side he frowned as he quickly looked around the room but saw no sign that she had been in there. It was then that Elliot realized he was fully dressed minus his shoes and socks and his frown grew. What the hell had happened last night?

He remembered Kathy telling him he was leaving him for that Danny punk and he remembered going to the building manager of his old apartment and dealing with that and then getting several of his old utilities turned back on.

Elliot also remembered drinking. He remembered drinking a lot… But he couldn't really remember anything after that.

The taste of vomit in his mouth made him gag and without wasting another second he got up from the bed he had spent so many nights in and rushed towards the bathroom and kneeled in front of the toilet and vomited into the white porcelain bowl.

When he was done he closed his blue eyes as he groaned and leaned his head against the cool metal of the toilet taking several deep breaths. He reached up and flushed it away, flinching at the sound it made.

With another groan he stood up and put a hand out to steady himself as he weaved back and forth. He needed coffee and he needed it now.

Elliot took several deep breaths as he willed himself foreword and out through the bedroom into the dimly lit kitchen and living room.

He cast his gaze over to the couch and stopped dead at the sight that met him. He stood in stunned silence for a few moments. His fists clenched tightly and he narrowed his eyes dangerously.

There was a blanket thrown over Olivia who had her head rested on Fins chest who had his arms wrapped possessively around her and his head slumped on top of hers.

"You little prick," he snarled as he resisted the urge to go over and beat the hell out of Fin.

Elliot shook his head and turned away from the sight that made him even more disgusted then before. The bastard had used her. Elliot knew Fin had only wanted her for one thing and he had conned Olivia into it after not even a day and a half of dating with him right in the next room. He'd make him pay through the teeth…

He stormed towards the coffee maker, only giving a minuscule effort to be quiet for the couples benefit. He quickly began to make coffee before he heard Fin groan softly and heard him shift slightly.

Elliot stayed silent as he heard Fin slowly and silently get off the couch and start to make his way over to the bathroom before he realized that the bedroom light was on and the bed was empty.

"Fun night?" Elliot spat bitterly making Fin turn towards him and narrow his eyes at the man standing before him.

"Get the hell out of here, Stabler," Fin snarled. "She let you crash on her bed for whatever reason but now that you're awake and you need to move your ass out of here."

"Screw you," said Elliot harshly. "This is her apartment unless you conned her into letting you live here already!"

"I didn't con her into anything!"

"So convincing her to screw you on her couch after only dating for two days is what?"

Fin chuckled darkly and shook his head. "You have no idea what you're talking about. Not that it's ANY of your business but after she called me up nearly in tears because she had to cancel our date because she didn't wanna leave you passed out alone I came over to support her. We ate dinner, watched TV, and we fell asleep AFTER cleaning up your vomit three times. "

"So… so you two didn't have sex?" Elliot asked as he narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"No. I was being a good boyfriend, you know, something you never were."

"I know I'm not as ghetto educated as you are but I didn't realize that a future one night stand counted as a girlfriend."

"What was that?" Fin snapped as the two men stepped towards one another.

Elliot opened his mouth to insult him once again but both men were distracted by the soft sounds coming from the couch.

Olivia's eyes remained closed as she rolled over on the couch and both men could see her reach out for something and she let out a soft groan when she met the back of the couch.

"Fin," she moaned so soft it was barely audible to them but both men could hear the pleasure in her voice.

Elliot's eyes widened and his mouth fell open slightly at the sound that came from her mouth.

Fin shot Elliot a smug glee filled gaze before he hurried back over to Olivia leaving Elliot standing alone in the kitchen in shock, a painful lump in his throat suddenly making it difficult to swallow.

She let out another soft moan and her lips parted as Fins name escaped her once more.

Fin slowly crawled back on the couch and held Olivia in his arms. "I'm right here, baby girl," he whispered, softly kissing the top of her head.

Olivia muttered something unintelligible as she shifted so that she was now laying on top of him using his chest as a pillow she fell silent once more.

Fin sighed happily as he turned towards Elliot who couldn't tear away from the scene he himself had been involved in several times.

"Guess we both know who she's dreaming about now," Fin said with a smirk as he kissed the top of Olivia's head once more before he himself closed his eyes and surrendered to slumber.

Elliot stood there for several moments before he shook his head and stormed away from the sight before him and went back into the bedroom. He hastily pulled back on his shoes and socks and stormed out of the bedroom.

He hastily wiped the tears away from his eyes; being prepared to die instead of letting that bastard see him be a pansy and shed even a single tear over hearing the woman he was in love with say another man's name in her sleep.

Elliot wrenched open the door and as loud and as forcefully hard as he could slammed it shut, slightly cringing at the sound that seemed to echo in his head.

He heard Olivia give a startled cry and Fin's loud exclaim of 'shit!' and he had half a mind to go back in there just to be sure that Olivia was safe but thought better of it when he heard Fin growl 'I'll kill him!'

With a shaky breath to tide him over Elliot left the apartment building, slamming the hall door behind him.

"What the hell was that?" Olivia asked as she shot up on the couch now straddling him.

"Stabler being an ass," Fin snarled. "He heard you say my name in your sleep and he got all pissy about it and slammed the door as he left."

At Fin's admission Olivia groaned loudly and a blush crept up on her cheeks that Fin chuckled at despite his anger at Elliot's actions.

"So, Liv," he asked with a smug grin as he gave a tiny thrust upwards with his hips. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Shut up," she said as her blush deepened but she found herself smiling back at him.

Fin laughed he leaned up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Its fine, baby; I'm just glad to know that he knows I'm now the man of your dreams instead of him."

Olivia shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe he heard me. I feel so bad about it."

A look of confusion came over Fins features. "Why? You always talked in your sleep; we've all heard you in the crib before. Granted I never heard you moan Elliot's name but he shouldn't be surprised at it."

"There's a difference between random talking and moaning your new boyfriends name. He's still in love with me, Fin, and I can't imagine how much that must have hurt him."

"Then he shouldn't have left you for Kathy," Fin said with a careless shrug. "And honestly if he gets that upset over the fact you said my name in your sleep when you had no idea what you were saying then he's an even bigger idiot then I thought."

Fin noticed the frown grow on Olivia's face and he mirrored his expression. "Are… are you still in love with him also?"

Olivia shook her head. "No," she told him defiantly but Fin noticed that she wasn't willing to look in his eyes as she spoke. "Not after he hurt me like that, not after last night. And besides…"

She finally looked in his eyes and a shy smile replaced the frown. "I'm hoping to fall in love with another guy here pretty soon."

Fin chuckled and leaned back on the couch forcing himself to forget about Olivia's inability to look in his eyes as she spoke about her still being in love with Elliot. "Oh really? Tell me about this lucky guy."

"Well," Olivia mused, "He's a cop and works the same shitty hours as I do. He had the most incredible brown eyes I ever saw, and an amazing body. He's smart, caring, amazing, kind, and I'm the most fortunate woman alive to be with him."

She reached down and kissed him and Fin used his hips to grind against her core and she let out a soft moan and her kiss intensified.

"Sounds like a pretty lucky guy," he muttered as he moved his lips from his mouth to the crook of her neck making her gasp quietly as his lips attacked her skin.

"Do you wanna stop?" whispered Fin as his hands reached under her shirt and slowly moved up, stopping at the base of her breasts.

But before she even opened her mouth to answer; the loud shrill of her alarm clock coming from her bedroom interrupted the couple.

Fin sighed as he pulled his hands out from under her top and she leaned back on him.

"Ruined by the bell," Fin grumbled as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back on them.

Olivia pouted as she ran a hand through her hair. "You should go. It'll take you an hour to get home."

Fin shrugged as he looked up at her. "I'll just wear the same ones I got on; no one will know the difference. I could just shower here; with or without you in there as well. Ladies preference," said Fin with a smirk as he raked his eyes over her body.

Olivia chuckled as she leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "I think, for now, ladies preference is without."

Fin let out a whimper of annoyance that Olivia couldn't help but laugh at. "Don't worry," she said as she leaned down close to his ear and her voice lowered to a sultry whisper and nipped his ear. "I have a feeling that very soon it'll change to 'with'."

"You're such a tease," Fin muttered as he brought her lips towards him to kiss her once more.

Olivia sniggered as she nodded. "Good of you to notice. And actually I think I may have some of Elliot's clothes still here if you don't wanna wear the same outfit from yesterday."

"Now THAT would go over well with him," said Fin, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "He'd probably rip them off my back the moment he saw them on me then burn them just to spite me."

"He's not gonna realize it. He hasn't even mentioned any of the stuff he left here after we… we broke up apart from the pictures of his kids and I gave those back to him the day after he left me."

Fin thought about it for a moment before he nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Olivia gave him another quick kiss before she slowly slid off him. "I'm gonna go shower and get ready."

"Hurry back," Fin said as he leaned up again and rested his head on his hands.

He watched as Olivia walked to the bathroom and he yawned as he stretched and threw the blanket off of him and back over the couch.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, letting out a soft groan as he forced himself to stand up. He stretched and let out another yawn before he began to make his way over to her fridge.

Fin grabbed the carton of eggs, a green pepper, a package of mushrooms and a half empty bag of mozzarella before shutting the door, a smirk over taking his face.

"Bet Elliot never cooked for you like this before," he thought smugly as he laid the ingredients on the counter.

He had just begun to search for a frying pan when he heard the phone ring in her bedroom.

"Got it!" Olivia called out to him before he heard the sound of bare feet on carpet.

Fin shrugged as he continued his hunt for a frying pan only vaguely paying attention to Olivia's words.

"Found ya," he announced happily as he finally found her cookware.

He had just begun to grease the pan when Olivia emerged from her bedroom, a look of distress on her face.

"We need to go," she announced, a bit of fright in her words.

Fin turned towards her and whatever smile was on his face vanished at once when he saw how distressed she was.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked as he hurried up to her.

Olivia swallowed hard before she spoke, a slight tremor in her voice. "Wilson left me another package at the precinct."

"What was it?"

Olivia swallowed hard as she ran a shaking hand through her hair. "Reba LeFaves dead body…"

Please Review


	9. Chapter 9

_I thought we would always, be together. The love we shared was gonna, last forever. Once I was your, one and only. Now here I sit, Mr. Lonely. He'll hold you tonight. But I won't! What's he got that I don't? The one thing I thought I'd never lose! He's got you!_

Brooksand Dunn 'He's Got You'

**SVU Precinct 6:17 AM**

"You look like death ran over twice," Munch said to Elliot as the older detective walked over to the group of people gathered around the dead body that had been dumped right in front of the precinct, the rain falling down on them in tiny stinging drops.

"Not today, Munch," warned Elliot as he downed a swig of his coffee looking eagerly around for Olivia to arrive, his hand literally itching to call her and make sure she's alright.

"I take it someone's in a bad mood this morning?"

"Munch!"

Munch's tone reeked with mock defeat as he grabbed a pair of forensic gloves from his jacket pocket. "Sorry, sorry. I can obviously see you're in a great cheerful mood this fine day."

Munch ignored Elliot's harsh glare as he walked over and picked up the cup of coffee Elliot had bought him. He was about to take a drink of it before he noticed that there was only two cups of coffee in the cheap cardboard holder and one in Elliot's other hand

Munch sighed as he silently put his full hot steaming cup of liquid caffeine back in the holder.

"No that's your cup," Elliot said as he held out the holder to him. "Just the way you like it; black."

"Yeah I noticed," Munch grumbled as he turned back to him. "Sorry if I wanna prevent yet another immature fight between you two and say you just forgot mine."

Elliot shrugged carelessly as he took a sip of his own. "I'm sure he'll just con Olivia into buying him his own cup, don't worry about it."

Munch turned towards Elliot and narrowed his eyes behind his dark sunglasses. "I get that you're hurt that another dog pissed on your fire hydrant, but that's my partner and best friend you're talking about. I don't wanna get in the middle of this Twilight love affair thing you guy have going on, but knock off the insults okay?"

"And that's my partner and best friend he's screwing with no other reason than to screw. He doesn't care about her, he doesn't love her, and he has no plans to take this beyond anything then one night of great sex. He is going to hurt her, Munch, and Olivia is so wrapped around his finger convinced he cares about her that she doesn't see the truth."

Munch stared at him for a moment in disbelief unable to come up with any response that could match the stupidity of that statement. He shook his head in astonishment before he walked into the precinct.

Elliot took another sip of his coffee before he saw Fin's pull into the garage and glowered when he saw Olivia in the passenger side.

He put his cup into one of the holders before he used his free hand to take the cap off of the coffee that Munch had left for Fin. He poured it into the street before he tossed the cup and cap into a nearby garbage bin.

He turned towards the garage and waited until Olivia and Fin walked up from the garage. He started to walk over to them when he stopped dead when he saw Olivia pulling her hair back and underneath her Yankee's hat in a desperate attempt to keep it dry and Fin straightening the cap.

Elliot had bought her that hat directly from Yankee Stadium as a gift when they went there one of their only free Saturdays together. Fin had NO right to even look at it much less touch it.

He walked over to the pair and he opened his mouth to say something about it but when he saw the look of fright on Olivia's face he decided that now wouldn't be the best time to bring it up…

"You okay?" he asked as he looked directly at Olivia and ignored Fin completely.

"I'm fine," she told him with a shaky breath. "What do we got so far?"

"Waiting for Warner but I'm guess it's something to do with chemicals."

Elliot reached out with the holder towards Olivia. "Got you some coffee."

Olivia reached out to take it before she noticed that there was only one cup in the holder.

She looked up at him and shook her head before took it and handed it to Fin, giving him a look of anger and, what Elliot was astonished to see, hurt.

He swallowed hard before she stormed past him towards the large crowd of people.

"Nice move, Stabler," Fin muttered as he walked past him.

Elliot glared at his retreating back before he followed the couple. Fin handed Olivia back the coffee as they approached the body.

Olivia walked over and threw it in the wastebasket, glaring at Elliot as she did before she went back over to Fin.

Elliot sighed as he walked over to Olivia and handed her his own coffee. "Here," he muttered so that Fin couldn't hear him. "I think you'll need this worse than any of us. It'll make you feel better."

Olivia took the cup and looked at it for a brief moment before she took the cap off and dumped it at his feet.

"Christ, Liv!" Elliot shouted as he jumped back as the scolding liquid landed on his shoes. "What the hell?"

"You're right," she said dryly, "that did make me feel better."

She glared at him once more before she made her way over to the body with a smirking Fin following.

"Prick," he mumbled as he too went up to the body.

Olivia, Fin, and Elliot all bent down next to the body and Olivia and Fin gasped as she uncovered the sheet.

Her brown eyes widened as she looked over the grotesque looking body that was at least ninety nine percent covered in ugly dark red and black splotches and burns. "What the hell did he do to her?"

"No idea. Those are no burns like I ever saw before. There's something else.

Elliot swallowed hard and lifted up the sheet to show her the cut up stomach.

"Oh Christ," Olivia muttered as she saw the message Wilson had left. 'To Olivia'.

Fin reached over and tenderly rubbed her shoulders. "We'll get him, baby," he whispered softly as he reached over and pressed his lips against the side of her head.

Elliot rolled his eyes as she nodded softly and leaned into his embrace. Tears mixed in with the raindrops falling down her face that she quickly wiped away.

Elliot cleared his throat in hopes to draw the couple out of their small moment. "There's also a huge chunk cut out of her lower back that looks like maybe he cut out a tattoo?"

"Let's just hope he didn't go deep enough and we can have some help identifying her," Olivia said as she pulled away from him and stood up. "How do we know that this is even Reba LeFave?"

With another glare to tide Fin over Elliot walked over to one of the numerous CSI's and took a handful of laminated papers in individual evidence bags from him and showed it to Olivia, ignoring Fin once again. "He mention's her by name and who else would type up the description of the attack?"

"He laminated the papers?" Fin asked as he looked over the thin pieces of plastic over the paper. "Why the hell would he do that?"

"He's mocking us," said Olivia as she looked them over. "How easy is it to get prints off of laminated materials? I'll bet my life there's not even a partial on any of those. And like you said before he knew it was gonna rain. He didn't want them to get screwed up when they got wet."

"Do we even know this girls address?" Fin asked as he looked down at the corpse. "How are we supposed to give notification?"

Elliot shook his head and ruffled through the papers until he found the right one. "The only location he mentions in the letters is when he says 'in the alley way between Lenox and McCarthy I seized her.' Then he talks about driving her around, cutting her up, injecting her with something that made her scream and dropping her off here."

"So what does Cragen want us to do?" asked Olivia.

"Right now he's trying to deal with IAB wondering how a dead body was dropped off at the precinct without anyone realizing it so it's up to us," Elliot informed her.

"Okay so Fin and Munch will go down to the alley way he mentions in the letter and me and Elliot will watch the security cameras, see if we can get anything from then and if we can't then we go talk to Wilson while we wait for forensics to come back on the evidence."

Elliot shot a look of smugness at Fin that Olivia unfortunately missed.

Fin glared back before he turned to Olivia and wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer and kissed her softly on the lips and for the second time this morning Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Stay safe, baby," Fin muttered in her ear before he kissed the spot behind it that forced Olivia to bite her lip to hold back a moan.

He pulled away from her reluctantly and returned his own smug grin before he headed inside to inform Munch of their plan.

Elliot went over to her and stood in front of her. "You hate kissing like that in public," he grumbled as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Why are you letting him get away with that crap?"

"No YOU hated it," Olivia reminded him. "I just said I did as well so you didn't feel as shitty about it."

Elliot glared at her and she gave him a look back of equal annoyance. "Sorry if I didn't feel like acting like immature teenagers making out before class every three seconds. I hold you in higher regard then that but I guess he could care less."

The two detectives glowered at one another for a moment before Olivia shook her head and walked away from him with Elliot following close behind, knowing he had won the battle but unable to even remotely smile about it.

Several hours of silence later Olivia sighed as she and Elliot watched the last few minutes of the thirtieth security video they had been forced to watch.

"You would think tracking a car with a black cloth over their license plate numbers would be easy to find in this city," Elliot muttered as he sped through the video trying to spot their car.

Olivia let out a groan as that video ended and she rubbed her temples in annoyance. "This is impossible. We can't track a single car from the precinct to wherever Wilson stole it from. There are too many angles and streets he could have come down. Plus not to mention we didn't even begin to watch the tapes from where he picked up the girl because we don't even know when he picked her up."

"You wanna leave there's the door," Elliot said as he ejected the tape and put in the next one. "It wasn't my name cut on a dead woman's body."

Olivia glared harshly at him but he refused to look over at the irate woman.

"I'm calling Fin," she announced as she stood up from the chair she had been sitting in for at least ten hours and got out her phone.

"Whatever he told you I'm sure he can go on without hearing your voice every few seconds," Elliot mumbled just loud enough for her to hear it. "Besides we have work to do; whatever you need to talk to him about can wait."

"Funny, you never worried about work when we took an hour break to go to the crib and have sex," Olivia snapped. "And I was gonna call him to ask how the case was going!"

"Who's having sex in the crib?" rang Munch's voice from the doorway making the two detectives look over at the frame where an amused Munch and a slightly annoyed Fin stood.

"No one anymore," said Elliot before Olivia could open her mouth. "What are you guys doing back?"

"We came to share with you the spoils of our finds," Munch announced as he held up a folder and tossed it at Elliot who opened the manila flaps eagerly.

"Munch, there's nothing in here," Elliot said as he looked over the seemingly empty flaps.

"So you get the metaphor?"

Elliot sighed as he tossed the empty folder to the floor and leaned back in his chair. "So you guys found nothing?"

"Zilch. It was in a shady area of town so of course no one saw anything. No working security cameras anywhere around where she got scooped up so we can't even track where the car came from to pick her up."

"After we wasted about half a day going over the area we headed over the morgue where we learned that Wilson wasn't as kind to her as we expected. He didn't rape her but Warner found bruises on her arms and legs where she was restrained, blood leaking from inside her, and a tiny needle mark on her arm… The bastard injected lye directly into her blood stream and onto the wound on her back.

"Jesus!" Olivia muttered as she shuddered in disgust. "How long did she suffer?"

"Only for a few minutes," Fin told her. "She said the lye would have burnt through the blood vessels and the skin so quickly that the internal bleeding would have killed her in less than ten minutes."

"Those ten minutes must have been excruciating though," Munch added gaining a glare from both Fin and Elliot.

The revulsion in her tone was easily heard no matter how hard she tried to disguise it. "What- what else did you find out?"

"No prints on the paper and no hairs, fibers, or fluids on the body just like with all the other ones. It's gonna take Warner a few days to recreate her face so she can get some kind of photo ID to work off of," Fin said.

"The lye also burnt off any ink left over from the tattoo," Munch added, "so no way we can ID her from that."

Olivia nodded and struggled, and failed in Elliot's eyes, to mask her fear. "Okay… so where do we go from here?"

"First," Elliot said as he too stood up from the chair. "We get you an order of protection."

"No."

"Liv, come on," Elliot argued. "This bastard is after you. You saw what he did to this poor woman! What if he plans to do the same to you?"

"I don't want an order of protection, I can handle him myself," she said defiantly. "I'm not some damsel in distress that needs saving!"

"He wants to see you dead, Olivia!"

"Would you ask for an order of protection for yourself just because someone after you wanted to see you dead?"

"We're not talking about me we're talking about you! Wilson is a cold blooded intelligent dangerous killer with no conscious who thinks he's smarter than God! You need protection!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you-!"

"I'll do it!"

Both Elliot and Olivia turned towards the voice and while Elliot rolled his eyes and scoffed Olivia glared at him.

"I can handle myself, Fin. I don't need you or anyone else to protect me," Olivia told him, feeling more hurt when he said she needed protection then when Elliot did.

"I know that, baby," he said as he walked over to her. "We all know that but I'm worried about you."

"I don't want you to be and I don't need you to be," she told him.

"Remember what I told you yesterday? I'm your man," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, ignoring Elliot's obnoxious eye rolling. "It's my job to take care of you and worry about you. Hell you could probably kick every ass in this room and then some, but it's not gonna stop me from worrying."

Olivia blushed as Fin gave her a soft smile and kissed her gently. "Just let me do it," he muttered low in her ear so no one else could hear. "It'll get Stabler off your back and it'll be more laid back then a real protection detail. Please, Liv. For me?"

She sighed as she pulled away from his touch and looked up into his brown eyes. "Fine." She turned towards a stunned Elliot and nodded towards Fin. "Fin's gonna be my protection detail."

Elliot shook his head. "No."

"And why not?"

"Because he can't protect you," snarled Elliot angrily.

Fin glared at him as he let go of Olivia and walked over to him, crossing his arms. "Who the hell says I can't?"

Elliot glowered at his brown eyed nemesis before he crossed his own arms and said the worst thing he could possibly say to him. "Does Sealview ring a bell? You couldn't protect her against some idiot prison guard, what the hell makes you think you're able to protect her from this psycho?"

Olivia gasped while Fin's mouth fell open in astonishment at Elliot's harsh words. He took a step away from him and stared at him for a moment before he stormed out of the room.

Elliot at once felt the crushing pain of guilt reign down on him as he half considered going after him and apologizing for what he had said.

"I can't believe you said that to him."

The pain in Olivia's words cut through him like physical pain and Elliot licked his now dry lips. "Liv, I'm sorry. I didn't mean-."

"Yes you did. You wanted a way to hurt him and you said the cruelest thing you could to him." Tears grew in Olivia's eyes and she hastily wiped them away. "And in case you didn't notice I couldn't even defend myself against 'some idiot prison guard' so thanks for that."

Without another word Olivia stormed out of the small room calling out to Fin to stop.

"Liv, wait!" Elliot cried as he took a step to go after her but Munch put a hand out to stop him.

"No," Munch told him as he pushed him away. "Not this time."

With a final glare Munch walked away from him, leaving him completely alone.


	10. Chapter 10

I own no one but my own people

_There you are. Giving up the fight. Here I am. Begging you to try. Talk to me, let me in. But you just put your wall back up again. Oh when's it gonna end? How far! Do I have to go to make you understand! I wanna make this work so much it hurts but I just can't! Keep on givin'! Go on livin'! With the way things are! So I'm gonna walk away and it's up to you to say how far. _

Martina McBride 'How Far'

"Fin, wait!"Cried Olivia as she ran to catch up to him but he ignored her pleas as he stormed over to his desk snatching up the phone and putting it to his ear.

Olivia raced over to him and took the receiver from his hand and hung it back up on the black plastic base.

"Get off it, Liv," growled Fin with a sad attempt at a glare but she wasn't fazed in the least.

"Who are you calling?" demanded Olivia.

"A protection detail to come look after you."

"I don't want a protection detail!" She grabbed his hand as he reached for the handheld again. "I want you."

"Wilson's a psycho. He's gonna try to hurt you and you know it."

"And you'll be there to help me kick his ass if he does."

Fin shook his head and pulled his hands away from hers. His voice lowered to a soft whisper as if he was embarrassed of the words that he forced past his lips. "No I won't. Stabler's right, Olivia," grumbled Fin while a dark defeat lined his tone. "I can't protect you."

Olivia looked up at him for a moment before she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the desk. Across the room and into the tiny crowded file room Olivia never once relinquished her hold and while Fin didn't pull back he wasn't hurrying along either.

She pulled him into the room and shut the door quietly behind her before rounding on him.

He noticed a wetness shining in her eyes and he felt a tidal wave of guilt wash over him.

"You did protect me." Her voiced was laced with tears and she unconsciously rubbed her wrist where Harris had nearly broke it. "I would have been raped if it wasn't for you."

"You were. He... you know what he did to you," snarled Fin becoming enraged at the mere memory of it. "I was supposed to make sure you weren't hurt and I failed."

"You're right I do but you and I both know he would have gone a lot further if you hadn't of found us. He would have raped me and maybe killed me. You saved me, Fin," she added as she draped her arms around his neck.

"Nothing should have happened though, no matter how much worse it could have been for you," said Fin softly as he gently removed her hands from around him. "I was the one supposed to look out for you in there and I failed."

"I wasn't supposed to need anyone," argued Olivia. "I was supposed to look after myself and I was too weak to."

"Don't call yourself that," pleaded Fin as he took her hand in his. "You are NOT weak. You don't get to blame yourself for what he did to you."

"Then why can you blame yourself? Why can you blame yourself for what happened he did to me?"

"Because when Cragen took Elliot off the job and gave it to me I promised them I'd take care of you and I didn't."

Her lips parted and her eyes narrowed in bewilderment. "Cragen gave you the job? I thought you volunteered?"

"Elliot gave the idea to Cragen and volunteered, he was told no but it was a good idea and I was told I had to do it," Fin corrected.

"Why wasn't Elliot there?" asked Olivia trying her hardest not to convey nothing more than her simple honest curiosity instead of what she knew Fin would wrongly assume; that she would have preferred her partner over him in the face of her worst nightmare.

Her hope went unfounded and he swallowed hard before he spoke. "Cragen was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

Fin shrugged willing himself to look past her look of astonishment. "He was afraid that if something did happen to you, and it did… he was afraid that Elliot would kill the guy on sight. I mean I can't really blame him. Hell I wanted to kill him when I saw what he was doing to you and I wasn't anywhere near as close to you as Elliot was."

A brief flood of admiration washed through her for her partner but it was gone as soon as it had come when she remembered why exactly she was talking to her boyfriend in the file room.

"Fin, listen to me," said Olivia softly. "I do not blame you for what happened and anyone that does is an idiot. You saved me, you protected me, and you saved me from being raped."

"No I-."

"Yes you did," interrupted Olivia. "And if I had to go back there I wouldn't have or need anyone else in there with me other than you."

A heavy sigh escaped his lips and Olivia didn't even to take a crack at holding back a defiant stare.

"Fine, it's your fault. Is that what you want me to say? It's not true and I don't believe it in the slightest but if it'll make you feel better then I'll say it until I'm blue in the face alright? But just know if that is what you do want me to say and you truly honestly believe that you're to blame then I'm leaving you. It's up to you."

"Don't!" cried Fin as he reached out and grabbed her hand as if to physically stop her from following through on her threat. "I'm sorry! I didn't... I know that it was all of Harris' fault but what Elliot said about not being able to protect you… it got to me."

"Elliot is an idiot for even thinking that!" Olivia took a deep breath as she tried to make herself calm down. She draped her arms around Fin and the corner of her lip lifted some when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. "If you keep listening much less believing him regarding you or me or us then this relationship isn't gonna last very long and I think we can both agree that that's something neither of us want."

A soft chuckle escaped him and Olivia was delighted to see some reminiscent of a smile appear on his lips. "You're right and… I'm sorry."

"And I am too. But you wanna know how to make it up to me?"

"Oh do tell," said Fin with a wily smirk.

"For starters you can take me out to dinner tonight and give me a chance to wear that gorgeous dress you bought me."

Fin's grin fell and he shook his head. Olivia raised her brow in confusion. "No."

"No?"

"No. You have a near genius guy after you who gets off on torturing women and you're next in line."

Olivia pouted but Fin wasn't fazed by her look although he did have to turn away from her before he answered her. "Fin, our date was ruined by one drunken idiot last night I don't wanna have it ruined by a psychotic idiot tonight. I can take care of myself and you'll be right by my side the entire night."

She leaned up and nuzzled her face in the crook of his neck, gently biting the skin.

"Christ, Liv," Fin moaned as he pulled her against him and bent his neck so she could get more access.

"Are you SURE you don't wanna go out tonight?" whispered Olivia before she nipped his ear a smile widening o her face when she heard him emit a low growl.

Fin clenched his hands in tight fists as Olivia's lips continued to assault his neck. "It's for your own safety, baby girl," he told her as he pulled away from her mouth. He knew even a moment longer of that and he would have committed murder if she had asked him.

Frowning; Olivia stepped away from her lover. "So I'm not allowed to have any fun with you until Wilson is caught?"

A sigh escaped him as he looked down at her, hating that he was making her disappointed in him. Suddenly an idea entered his head that he couldn't help but smile at. "Not at all, baby girl. How about tonight you come over to my house and I make you dinner?"

He stepped towards her and pulled her tighter to him. "I promise you it'll be the most romantic dates you've ever been on."

Olivia looked up at him and a soft laugh escaped as he too was pouting but it made much less of an effect then Olivia's pout had on him. She couldn't help but blush at the beaming smile Fin gave her when she nodded yes; like he had just won some grand prize by her agreeing to have dinner with him. "A romantic dinner it is then. I'll be over around eight?"

"Who said anything about you driving, baby girl? I'm picking you up at your apartment."

"Fin, you don't have to do that."

"The hell I don't. What kind of man doesn't pick his girl up when he invites her to dinner?"

Olivia laughed and another nod was her answer. "Sure. But who knew that Fin Tutuola actually had a chivalrous side."

He chuckled and shrugged. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me and hopefully I'll be able to tell you them all someday."

"I hope so too."

The couple smiled at one another before there was a soft rap on the door and Munch opened it without waiting for instruction. "You two okay?" the older detective asked.

"We're fine," Olivia assured him as she rested her head on Fin's chest. "How's Elliot?"

Fin and Munch gave her a look of disbelief that she choose to ignore on both counts.

"He's fine… I think. Or he could be horrible. I don't know I don't really care. Anyway; he's waiting on me to go over to Wilson's apartment."

"But I thought I was going over to Wilson's apartment with him?" asked Olivia. "Doesn't he want me to go with him?"

"He assumed you didn't. I mean you didn't right?"

"Of course I wanna go, he's my partner," answered Olivia as if the answer was obvious.

""You still wanna go with him?" asked Fin in disbelief. Olivia turned to him and a look of confusion overtook his features.

"Why wouldn't I? He's my partner."

"He hates me."

"He's still my partner and I want him to be my best friend again someday."

"Who hates me and is a jealous head case."

"Fin, please don't do this," Olivia whispered just loud enough so only Fin could hear her. "I miss being friends with him."

Fin bit his tongue rather sharply to hold back the eye roll and instead he just nodded. "Fine. If it means this much to you I'll do whatever you want."

"It does and thank you."

Olivia hugged him and softly kissed him on the lips that he returned too soft for her liking. She pulled away and gave him a smile that almost melted his heart before she left the file room with both detectives looking after them.

"God I hate him," muttered Fin as he and his partner watched Olivia walk over to Elliot with a timid smile on her lips. "I swear to god if he hurts her…"

"He's not gonna hurt her," said Munch with a roll of his eyes. "He hates you and wants to get back together with Olivia and from the look of how much she wants to be friends again I'd say she wants the same thing."

"That's comforting," said Fin dryly.

"Really? Huh. It was meant to make you uncomfortable and slightly annoyed. I must be losing my touch."

With a careless shrug Munch walked away from the file room and his glowering partner who turned his attention back to Elliot and Olivia who was getting their coats on. Elliot turned towards him and smirked at the expression on Fin's face before he and Olivia, who was completely oblivious to the look Elliot had given him, and walked out of the precinct side by side…

**Please Review. I PROMISE FO smut and fluff coming up soon for all you FOers out there, just hold tight and review :-) **


	11. Chapter 11

I own no one but my own people

_I thought it was over baby. We said our goodbyes. But I can't go to bed, without your face, going through my mind. In fact not a single minute, passes without you in it. Your voice, your touch, memories of your love are with me all of the time. Let me let go, baby! Let me let go! This is for the best! Why are you still in my heart? Are you still in my soul? Let me let go. _

Let Me Let Go; Faith Hill

"I'm surprised you still wanted to come with me," Elliot muttered as both partners walked towards the front door.

"You're my partner, Elliot," said Olivia as she looked over at him. "As… distant as we've been from one another this last month, we're still partners and… and I want our relationship to be like how it was. The best friend's relationship not the relationship relationship," she clarified quickly as she saw Elliot's eyes light up.

The lustrous hope extinguished some but Olivia still saw a gleam in his eyes. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. I was expecting to hear you say you wanted to switch with Munch any day now and let me tell that would have been a big hell no."

"And you think Fin can't protect me as a partner," Olivia finished with a disappointed sigh.

"Yes, but the hell no was to me being partners with Munch. You ever rode with him after he ate at McDonalds? Not pleasant."

Elliot saw her lips tug into a small smile and his own grin erupted at seeing something he hadn't caused her to do in a while. She pretended not to notice but he knew she saw just how happy she made him just by beginning to form a smile

Olivia reached into her coat pocket and pulled out her Yankees hat that Elliot had given her and put it on her head as they reached the door hearing the rain pounding down harder than before.

He looked over at her and rolled his eyes as he faced her. "You never could wear this hat straight," he said with a chuckle as he straightened out the cap and pulled her hair through the hole in the back. Half of the reason was to legitimately straighten out her head gear but the other reason was to disinfect wherever Fin had touched it.

"Shut up I try," said Olivia with a smile as she struggled to ignore his hands running through her hair after he pulled it though the hole.

The goofy smile he knew she loved graced his lips. "Not hard enough apparently."

Elliot ran a hand through her soft silky strands of hair and Olivia began to tremble when the back of his hand came around and lightly traced her collar bone up to her neck.

"Elliot, stop," she pleaded softly. "Don't ruin this."

"Funny it doesn't look like I'm ruining anything," he muttered as he gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

Olivia pulled away from his touch and swallowed hard. "You are. So please just stop."

Elliot looked down into her eyes for a moment before he sighed and held his hands in the air in mock surrender. "Fine. I'll keep my hands off."

"Thank you."

He leaned in until his lips were less than half an inch away from her skin and he could feel her shudder as his hot breath blew on her neck. She didn't pull away. "Until you say otherwise."

Slowly he pulled away and looked into her brown eyes, becoming astounded at what he saw.

"What's wrong?" he demanded when he saw tears pooling in her eyes.

"If you have to ask then screw you," said Olivia as the tears rolled down her face. Without wasting another second she headed out of the precinct into the cold pounding rain.

Elliot groaned as he ran his hands over her face. Pulling the hood of his sweatshirt over his head he followed her outside.

The two partners were nearly drenched the moment they stepped outside as the heavy fat drops completely soaked through their clothes. A deafening boom of thunder made Olivia jump and Elliot took her by the hand and sprinted towards the car as fast as they could run.

Only when they reached the silver Crown Vic that the precinct gave them to drive did he let go of her hand. Elliot raced to the driver's side while Olivia dashed into the passenger seat as a flash of lightning came crashing down where she had been standing moments ago.

"Liv!" Elliot yelled as he scampered in the car and slammed the door shut behind him. "You alright?"

"I'm okay," Olivia assured him with a shaky breath looking at the spot that had just been struck with lighting. "I'm okay…"

Shutting the door she turned towards a soaking wet Elliot who was looking at her as if he was sure the lighting hadn't hurt her in anyway. "I swear I'm fine, Elliot. It didn't hit me."

Elliot shook his head as he looked over at the spot that had a small tuff of smoke rising from it. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," she told him with a timid reassuring smile. "Let's just go to Wilsons."

Elliot nodded before he started the car and drove off.

As he made the first turn he looked over at a still faintly shaken Olivia. A thoughtful look was prominent on her features and he cleared his mind before he spoke. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"It's nothing," said Olivia as she continued to stare out the window.

"Come on, Liv, tell me," prompted Elliot.

"It's nothing important."

Elliot glared at the road in front of him. She never hid anything from him before even before they started dating. This was Fin's doing, he was sure of it. "Whatever Fin told you your thoughts ARE Important. Tel me what's going on."

Olivia turned from the window and narrowed her eyes in anger. "Believe it or not he has told me that! And you really wanna know what I'm thinking?"

"Yes."

"I was thinking about how horrible that woman's death must have been but now I'm thinking what a racist prick you are!"

Elliot scoffed in disbelief and his eyes widened in anger. "Race has NOTHING to do with this and you know that!"

"Really? Because as far as I can see there's no other reason why you would hate him so much for being with me!"

"And when I wanted to stab that rat Dean Porter in the throat every time he even looked at you what was that? When I wanted to throw that pretty boy newspaper reporter out the window for not wanting to help you was I being racist then? I may hate Fin for being with you but it's not because he's black and screw you for saying that!"

"Then why do you hate him?" demanded Olivia ignoring, for the moment, that he insulted her. "Why are you so determined to be a bastard to him?"

"Because he's playing you, Olivia, and you're too blind to see it! He doesn't want anything more than a night in bed with you!"

"You're wrong!"

"You're right I am. With you he would probably want a few nights!" He took a deep breath before he finished speaking. "I care about you, Olivia, more than I ever cared about anyone in my life and I don't want him hurting you."

"The only person hurting me right now is you," shot Olivia. "Why can't you just be happy I found someone?"

"Because this someone doesn't care about you and just wants you for sex and you're too blind to see it! Look just ask him about Katie Bello. Before you do anything with him just ask him about her and see if you don't feel any different about him."

Olivia glared at him but remained silenced as she turned her head and looked out at the rain falling down her window.

Elliot rolled his eyes at her stubbornness as he continued to drive desperately hoping that the rain would stop falling by the time they got there.

An uncomfortable silence filled up the car as he drove to Wilson's brownstone and every so often Elliot would glance over at Olivia who refused to meet his eyes.

When they arrived at his apartment Elliot pulled up next to the building and turned off the car and the two sat in silence for several moments. He cleared his throat and looked down at the floor while the storm raged on outside. "I'm not gonna say I'm sorry for what I said about Fin," he began softly, "but I am gonna apologize for hurting you."

Olivia remained quiet for a second before she looked over at him and he felt his heart being torn to shreds at the tears that collected in her eyes. "You broke up with me," she reminded him.

"And I've been kicking myself for it every second since it happened," he muttered softly.

She ignored his comment and continued as if he hadn't of spoken. "You hurt me more than anyone else has ever hurt me so even if Fin does leave me trust me it won't hurt as much as what you did."

Elliot sighed at her words and reached over to rub her shoulders but she twisted away from his touch. "Liv, I'm sorry. I thought, at the time, I was doing the right thing for my family."

"I know and I don't blame you for that, Elliot. In fact I understand it even. But why can't you understand that I'm with someone who I could easily fall in love with? Someone I don't have to worry about him leaving me to go back to his ex wife? Why do you want me to stay single and have no one?"

"I don't want that, Liv," said Elliot desperately. "I want you to be happy, more than anything else in the world I want you to be happy. But I want you to be happy with me for the rest of your life instead of happy with a playboy for three dates."

"I can't be happy with you. Not anymore."

"Yes you can," Elliot said as he shifted in his seat so he was closer to her. "Kathy made her decision; she's in love with someone else who loves her back and I want it to stay that way. I love you, Olivia, no one else. We can be together again. Just give me another chance, Olivia, please."

Olivia's silence brought him a shining ray of hope. He reached over to grasp her hand in his but she pulled away her hand and cast her gaze to the floor. "How do I know you won't go running back to Kathy if it doesn't work out with her and her boyfriend?"

"You trust me that it won't happen."

"Trust isn't enough anymore, Elliot. Not with you."

It felt like a giant hole had been punched in his chest. It hurt to breathe and he struggled to swallow the painful lump in his throat. "Liv, please-."

But he was interrupted with a sharp tapping on her window. Both detectives jumped as they turned towards the window where the smirking face of Greg Wilson met them.

"That little bitch!" Elliot snarled as he got out of the car with Liv following.

Wilson stepped back to let Olivia out of the car and his smirk grew as Elliot stormed towards him and stood in front of Olivia as if shielding her from his gaze.

His light brown hair was slicked back and his cold gray eyes were just as cruel and lifeless as the first time they met him. His face was pale and smooth with not even a hint of stubble to speak of and his lips were almost permanently fixed with a sneer. His dark gray suit that cost well beyond what either detective could afford showed off the subtlest hint of the very well formed muscles he had built while he was in prison and his leather shoes added an unnecessary inch to his intimidating six foot four height.

Olivia stepped out from behind Elliot and glared at the man standing in front of them, hating him with every ounce of hate she possessed. "What are you doing here, detectives?" he asked. His voice was deep with an air of seduction and dripping with superiority.

"We came to ask you about the woman you killed last night," Elliot spat at the man.

Wilson looked seeming perplexed. "Sorry, don't seem to recall any murders last night. I was too busy watching the fight on pay per view."

"Who was playing?" asked Olivia in hopes that she could catch him in a lie.

Her hopes went extremely unfounded. "Jackson and Weathers. Jackson had him until the fourth round but then Weathers came back swinging and knocked him out cold with a left hook to the face."

Olivia bit back a growl as he looked her up and down. "Anymore questions or am I free to go? I would hate for Detective Benson to become anymore… wet at my expense," he said with a cruel smirk

"Trust me no woman has ever become 'wet' because of you," she snarled.

"Oh I beg to differ," he said as he took a step towards her

Elliot got in front of her once more glaring daggers at the man in front of them. "Back up now!"

"Livid this evening aren't we, Detective Stabler?" chuckled Wilson as he ultimately listened to his order. "Then again I would be too if someone was targeting my partner."

"How do you know someone's targeting her?" demanded Elliot.

Wilson shrugged carelessly as he looked over at Olivia who was struggling not to show her fear of him. "If I was as beautiful as I was bitchy like her I guarantee I would have someone after me nearly all the time."

The two detectives glared at his words and he chuckled at the two of them. "Now are there anymore questions or am I free to go?"

"No you're not. Have you ever had access to lye?"

"Of course I do. I'm a scientist who works in a chemical plant," he said with a smirk. "Sometimes I take it home to work on experiments, something one hundred percent legitimate that all of my superiors at the plant have given me permission to do. And trust me, detectives, EVERYTHING I do with lye is… completely justified and well deserved I assure you."

The partners glowered at his explanation. Not only did it give him an excuse if they were to find lye in his home or office but he all but admitted he killed the woman he dumped at their precinct and he knew there wasn't a damn thing they could do about it.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah don't leave town," warned Olivia.

"Oh don't you worry about that, Detective. I won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

Both Wilson and Olivia stared one another down before Wilson smirked and headed into the building in front of them.

"He screwed us over," Elliot muttered darkly. "He knows we can't get him on the lye."

"And no judge is gonna give us a search warrant to search his home."

"Hopefully tomorrow someone reports Jane Doe missing and we can actually get some kind of lead on this." Elliot nodded towards the car. "Come on, I'll give you a lift home."

"I think I'm just gonna get a cab," said Olivia.

"Why pay when I can just give you a ride?"

"Because I think we both spent enough time in a car together today don't you?"

Elliot struggled not to look heartbroken at her answer. "Olivia, please. Look your safety means more than anything else in the world right now, no matter who you're dating. I'm not gonna let you stand out here in front of Wilson's building alone on the off chance a cab will drive by and on the extremely off chance he doesn't attack you when you're waiting give him a chance to get a hold of your address because you know just as well as I do that he's watching us and he'll see your cab number and call it in."

Olivia crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm sorry, you won't _let _me?"

"You heard right actually," shot back Elliot.

"You're such a prick!"

"If it gets me to give you a ride over then I'll admit I'm the biggest prick in the world."

He saw her lips tug in a smile and her arms fell to her sides. "Come on, Liv, please. Look I won't even say one word the entire way there, I'll get to your place, and I'll let you out. No asking to come up. I just want you safe."

The partners looked at one another for a moment before Olivia nodded. "Fine you can give me a ride. Let's go."

Smiling the biggest he had all day Elliot got back in the car with Olivia following.

He turned it to her favorite radio station and, keeping true to his word, to stayed silent the entire trip.

By the time they got to her building even though it was only six thirty the sky was pitch black and only the artificial city lights were able to lead their way. Elliot switched off the car and turned to Olivia who gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks for the ride," she told him as she unbuckled herself.

"No problem."

She gave him another smile as she went to open the door but he reached across her and grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving. "Liv, let me come up with you."

"Elliot, you promised you-."

"I know what I promised but just until… just until your protection gets here. Please," he pleaded.

"I'll be fine," she assured him. "Elliot, please don't do this. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can but-."

"But what?" she interrupted.

Elliot sighed as he bowed his head for a moment before he turned back to her. "Will you at least blink your lights when you get inside?"

Olivia shook her head in disbelief. "Fine."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

The detectives looked at one another for a few moments before Olivia offered him another farewell. "Night, Elliot."

"Night, Liv," he said with a half ass attempt at his own smile.

With a final smile Olivia opened the door and got out of the car and raced into her building so as to not get too wet from the rain that hadn't retreated any.

Looking up at the fourth floor, fourth window over, he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding when he saw the main lights turn on and off several times before it finally stayed on.

Elliot turned on the car and was about to drive away before he looked back at the apartment. He couldn't leave her. Not with Wilson after her and having no protection other then someone who let her down before. Plus he had no idea when Fin would show up or in what state he would be and heaven help him if he didn't show up at all.

Already fretting Olivia's anger if she were to find out he stayed at her apartment to protect her after she told him to leave he shut off the car and leaned back in the seat, hoping for both a long and short night…

Please Review :-)


	12. Chapter 12

I own no one but my own people

_I've got every reason to find someone new. 'Cause you swore up and down to me I've seen the last of you. But the way you loved me left me hopin' and holdin' on. So until this world stops turning round and my heart believes you're gone. I'll breathe in! And breathe out! Put one foot in front of the other! Take one day at a time! 'Till you find I'm that someone you can't live without! But until then I'll breathe in and breathe out!_

'I Breathe In, I Breathe Out'; David Kersh

Fin took a deep breath as he pulled in front of Olivia's building at eight a clock on the dot. He grabbed the umbrella from the back seat and the bouquet of roses from besides him. He sat there for a few moments trying to gather his courage before he opened the door. He put the umbrella outside the door when he opened it and quickly made the way into her building.

He didn't notice the familiar Crown Vic sitting out front on the opposite end of the street.

As Fin made his way up to her apartment he struggled to remain calm and relaxed. He finally reached her apartment and took a deep breath before he knocked on the door, smoothing out the suit he was wearing.

He heard movement inside and he vaguely wondered if she was as nervous as he was. That notion only entered itself for a moment before that, and every other conscious thought, was driven away when the door opened to reveal Olivia.

Breathtaking would have been insulting her. The dress he had bought her fit her like a glove that showed off just the right curves and her black strappy open toed heels added another three inches to her already impressive five foot eight stance. Her hair, in soft curls that cascaded down her back, was more beautiful and luscious then he had ever seen it and he was aching to run his fingers through it. Her makeup was just subtle enough that he could tell she was wearing it but it showed off her own beauty rather than masked or replaced it.

Fin struggled to remember how to speak for a few moments before he cleared his throat and handed her the roses. "You look beautiful," Fin said in slight awe.

"Thank you," Olivia said with a soft blush.

Fin smiled at the shy grin as he handed her the roses.

"They're beautiful," she said with another timid smile.

"They're nothing compared to you," he said with a shrug.

Another blush rose to her skin and she opened the door eider. "You wanna come in?"

"Sure."

"I'll be two seconds," she assured him, "I just gotta put these in water and grab my coat."

"Take your time," said Fin as he tried to hide a grin. He had expected her to be like every other woman he had dated. He expected to wait another half hour once he arrived at her apartment. It would have been a lie to say he didn't like picking up a woman and having her be on time.

Olivia went over to the cupboard and grabbed a vase and filled with water before she put the bouquet of roses in the clear glass holder.

She turned and walked over to the coat rack besides her door and grabbed not her black leather jacket she wore to the precinct, but her long tan trench coat that she wore when she wanted to look a bit classier.

Fin took it from her and held it open for her. Once again a blush broke out on her face as she slipped her arms inside her coat.

"What?" asked Fin with a slight smirk.

"Nothing, it's just… I've never really seen this side of you before."

"I've never really seen this side of you before either." He leaned in and nuzzled the crook of her neck and he smiled as she trembled slightly under his touch. "And I definitely like it." He kissed her once before he pulled away from her and Olivia turned to face him.

"Has anyone ever told you that you really know how to start a date?"

"Yes but it means the most coming from you."

Fin gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before he pulled away and offered her is arm. A small laugh escaped her before she took his arm and he led her out of the apartment.

…

Elliot took a long sip of the coffee as he glanced at his watch, a scowl growing on his face. It's been over two hours since he dropped Olivia off. Where the hell was Fin!

He knew it. He KNEW that bastard couldn't be trusted with this! Fin didn't give a damn about protecting her in Sealview and he could care less about her protecting her now!

As his anger grew so did the miniscule feeling of delight. Fin wouldn't show up after Olivia asked for him specifically, Elliot would go up to her apartment pretending that he just got there, she'd be upset when she realized that Fin was nothing more than a lying bastard, he'd comfort her, one thing would lead to another and he would have her back before the night was out.

God he couldn't wait to walk in their tomorrow with Olivia on his arm giving Fin that same winning smug that he shot Elliot so often over the last few days. Maybe the little bitch would cry… one could only hope at least that Ken took after Fin in that aspect if not anything more.

Now Elliot half hoped Fin DIDN'T show up to offer her protection. Sure Olivia would be disappointed but Elliot would be right there helping her and making her see that he was the right one for her, no one else; especially not Fin who was proving he was nothing more than a coward.

Now with a smirk on his lips Elliot took a long sip of coffee while casually watching the apartment. His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he watched a dark blue car pull up in front of her building. He struggled to see the unknown driver through the tinted windows and streaming rain but he couldn't make out anything about him. Finally the door opened and a black umbrella opened followed by the man holding it.

"That prick!" snarled Elliot as his eyes finally adjusted to the outside world. The mysterious driver was none other than Fin wearing a crisp clean suit and carrying a bouquet of roses that Elliot knew was for Olivia. The little rat! He was using his protection duties just to get a piece of ass! He's gonna take her out for drinks and dinner in a crowded restaurant, put her in danger, and then he's gonna screw her and leaver her! He was going to hurt her even more then Elliot had!

"God damn it!" shouted Elliot as he slammed his fist on the steering wheel over and over. "Son of a bitch!"

He closed his eyes as his chest heaved angry shuddering breaths. He clutched the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. He turned towards the apartment building and watched as Fin walked in the building.

This was such bull shit Elliot thought bitterly. He should be in there bringing her flowers and taking her out to dinner, not that he WOULD have taken her out to dinner tonight or any night that Wilson was on the loose and he was gonna make damn sure Cragen knew what Olivia's 'protection' had done to her, but he would have made her a romantic meal at his home. He would have actually been responsible instead of what this prick was planning on doing.

As Elliot watched the front door impatiently he half considered walking up to her apartment, punching Fin flat, and calling Cragen right then and there to tell him what Fin had done. No, that wouldn't work. Olivia would kick his ass before Fin would have hit the floor. He wouldn't get to explain that Fin was putting her in danger just for a piece of ass.

"I'll just follow them to the restaurant," Elliot thought with a shrug. But before he even finished the thought immense shame and guilt overtook every cell in his body. What the hell was wrong with him? He was acting just like the kind of people they arrested on a day to day basis, the people he disposed and who disgusted him. He was not about to stalk his ex girlfriend on dates much less beat up her new boyfriend. Yes he missed her more than he ever missed anything or anyone but he wasn't that psychotic.

A heavy sigh escaped him as he watched Fin and a stunningly gorgeous dry Olivia, Fin was holding the umbrella over head and was allowing the rain to crash down on him but even that seemed to do little protection against the storming winds and rain, run to the car. Fin opened the door for her and he saw Olivia nearly jump in the comfort of the warm dry car before Fin sprinted to his side of the car and got in as well.

Elliot watched them for a moment and felt his heart shatter into a thousand pieces as he saw the soaking wet couple laughing and smiling. Fin turned on the car and he fiddled with the front controls. He smirked and reached over and pushed a piece of hair that had stuck to Olivia's wet skin behind her ear. He said something to her that made her laughter and beam turn into a timid smile and even from across the street Elliot knew that she as blushing. Olivia looked down at the floor and he saw Fin turn her head towards him and leaned over to kiss her. Elliot turned away from the scene, disgusted.

He clenched his eyes shut for a moment before he started the car and drove off, wishing with every fiber of his being that he could just stop loving her. But he knew that wish would never come true…

…

"Oh god we're soaked!" Olivia said with a laugh as Fin slammed the door behind him. "Of course tonight of all nights it has to rain."

"Don't worry about it, baby," laughed Fin as he turned on the car and turned the heat on full blast. "I'll get you nice and dry."

"Well that's very gentlemanly," Olivia chucked. "Thank you."

"Of course," he said with a smirk as he reached up and pushed a lock of hair away from her wet skin. "I'll make you wet later but the rain won't have anything to do with it."

A scolding hot blush rose to her skin and her laughter died and a soft shy grin replaced her beaming smile. She looked down at the floor and Fin chuckled before he put a finger under her chin and turned her towards him and leaned in. Their lips met.

Fins tongue reached out and licked the valley between her lips and Olivia eagerly opened her lips and he slowly glided his tongue across hers, ravishing her taste. Olivia moaned as Fins hands came up and entangled themselves in her hair, slowly running his fingers through her drenched locks. Olivia shifted in her seat and moved closer to him, silently cursing the big bulky center that separated the two.

Fin pulled away, hating the whine that escaped Olivia's mouth. He leaned against her forehead and he struggled not to kiss those luscious lips that could do no wrong. "Later," he breathed softly.

"Now," whispered Olivia before she kissed him again. Fin allowed himself the pleasure of feeling her lips on his only for a moment before he pulled away again.

"My apartment will burn down if I don't get over there and turn off the stove."

"I'll buy you a house."

Fin laughed at her bargaining skills and pulled back even more as did a reluctant Olivia. "Later."

Olivia pouted but never the less accepted the inevitable fact that she was going to have to wait until later to continue.

Fin turned on the radio and Olivia withheld a cringe at the volume, hardly unable to hear herself think, the sound of hip-hop or rap, she never could tell the difference, blasting in her ears.

He pulled away from the curb and sped off towards his apartment. "You look incredibly beautiful wet by the way." He had to bellow loudly to be heard even a miniscule amount over the offensive lyrics.

"Thanks. Uh, Fin," Olivia shouted over the loud cry of 'slap a bitch!', "could you maybe turn it down a little?"

Fin looked over at her and noticed the slight discomfort and he reached over and turned the volume dramatically. Olivia gave a soft sigh of relief as she relaxed some as the assault on her ear drums stopped.

"Sorry," he chuckled, "I guess I'm just used to it being that loud."

"Its fine," she assured him with a smile. "I take it you're a fan of rap?"

"Yeah but if you're not then-."

"Oh no I am," she lied through her teeth. "I love." Olivia looked around the car and spotted a plastic CD case. "Big Boi."

Fin shook his head, a smirk growing on his face. "No you don't. In fact I seem to remember a certain someone telling me to 'turn that offensive god awful excuse for a music genre before I take that radio and shove it down your throat!' a week after I joined the unit."

Fin laughed as Olivia's face grew a shade darker. She shrugged as she looked over to him and flashed him a smile. "You were new."

"And you were beautiful which is why I listened. Of course it didn't help that you had already gone over and turned it on that alternative rock shit that no one besides you and the band heard of before I even had a chance to answer."

"Hey now don't hate the music, Tutuola" she said with a laugh and a playful shove. "That's not cool."

"Ooh feisty," growled Fin with a roguish smile. "I like it when you're violent, Benson."

"I gotta say this boldness you have; I'm kind of liking it," she said with a smirk to match his.

"Good. Because I most definitely kind of like you."

He leaned over and caught her lips in a short kiss before he turned back to the long street in front of him. "So you live in Manhattan your whole life?"

"Yeah but I lived in Hudson faculty housing so it was a lot nicer then where I live now."

"Your mother was a teacher?" Fin narrowed his eyes in puzzlement as he glanced over at her.

"English. Why do you look so confused?"

"It's just the way other guys have talked about her-."

She knew what he was going to say before he finished the thought. "You would think she was too drunk to work, yeah I get that a lot. Half of the rumors about her aren't true and the other half…"

Fin, sensing which way the awkward conversation had left them, nodded in understanding. "So you're rooting for Jets or Giants this year?"

"Oh Giants," Olivia answered, grateful for the change of subject. "Amazing defense this year."

"Liv, don't make me cry when we're driving. PLEASE tell me you're joking."

"Jets fan?"

"All my life."

"Well that's good… if you like not having a super bowl victory."

The discussion on football kept them both animatedly talking the entire length of the trip. The rain slowed to a mere drizzle as they pulled onto his street and up to his building. Olivia tilted her head curiously as she looked up at the tall, slightly run down building. While by no means was it a 'bad' neighborhood, no one would have called it high end either.

Nor was it at all like the street that Elliot lived on which was about two steps from being a gated community.

"Stop it!" Olivia scolded herself harshly as Fin pulled to a stop. "Stop comparing them!"

"Home sweet home," said Fin as he turned off the car and unbuckled his seat belt. Olivia followed his motions but before she could lift a finger to open her door Fin was already out and briskly walking over to open it for her.

He opened the door for her and Olivia couldn't help the beaming smile that overtook her features.

"My lady," Fin said with a small bow and held out his hand for her. Olivia laughed at the action but never the less placed her hand in his and he helped her from the car.

"You know I've lived in the city all my life and I don't really think I've ever been to this side of the Bronx."

"Well maybe I can show you around sometime," said Fin as he reached in his pocket and pulled out the front key.

"I'd like that," said Olivia as Fin opened the door and the two stepped inside.

The lobby was nothing special or amazing or spectacular and it was obvious the owner did the bare maintenance. The tile was all in place but was in need of a mop, and the steps leading up to the floors needed a good sweep as well and there were two older men engaging in a hushed conversation leaning up against the wall. They both seemed to go magically mute when they saw Olivia glance at her, and one gave her a fierce glare that she returned right back with just as much muster before Fin began to lead her up the steps.

"What the hell are you looking at, bitch?" one of the men snarled.

Fin whipped around and pierced them the two men with icy stares. "A punk ass bitch who doesn't know enough to watch his damn mouth in front of a lady and two cops," Fin shot back before Olivia had even opened her mouth. "Wanna say something to her again?"

The man glared at the couple but never the less went back to their hushed conversation

"Sorry about it," he muttered softly as they walked up the first flight. "I'm trying to get some of the people here to clean it up but no one really wants to and so we get thugs like that."

"So it's your fault those two 'punk ass bitches' doesn't know enough to watch their 'damn mouth' in front of me?"

Fin turned towards her to apologize but relaxed when he saw how amused she was at the hypocrisy of his words. "Believe it or not 'bitch' is actually one of the nicer things I've been called in my life."

"And any idiot that called you that or worse is nothing but an idiot," he assured her as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the soft skin.

The pair grinned at each other before they climbed the last flight until they reached the third floor. They walked onto the landing and Fin held open the door for her as she walked into the hallway.

The carpet, she noticed, in this hallway was nicer than any she had seen in the building so far. She had a strong feeling Fin spent several hours with a carpet cleaner when he had a free moment. She felt a swelling glow of pride for her man that he cared enough about the place he lived to clean up where he wasn't responsible.

They walked to the third door and Fin stopped in front of it as did Olivia. He got out his keys once again and shoved them into the lock. "Home sweet home," said Fin with an air of nervousness as he pushed open the door.

Olivia took a step inside the apartment and gasped…

Please Review ;-)


	13. Chapter 13

_We're here in the dark alone, the three of us again. You and me are lying here, with your memory of him. You say I've lost my mind but you say that every time, it's more than jealousy. I feel you holding him just as tight as me. I beg you just! One! Time! Leave him out of this! Don't throw it all! Away! For somebody that you miss! Wish you could want! My love! As much as you want his! Make love to me tonight and leave him out of this._

Leave Him Out Of This; Steve Wariner

Fin smirked as he watched Olivia's eyes widen and flew around the apartment he had worked tirelessly to prefect for her.

His apartment was smaller than hers. His furniture was mismatched and while he had some order to way he had arranged it, it was centered on the main centerpiece of the room, the sixty inch plasma screen with an expensive entertainment system surrounding it.

There were very little pictures or knick knacks save for a single photo of Ken adorned in a high school graduation robe grinning at the camera in an inexpensive metal frame displayed proudly on his wall and several photos of the squad and people who she assumed was his family.

Olivia did notice, with a smirk, that any picture of Elliot was nowhere to be found.

She could tell that this was a 'guys' apartment yet the extent he had gone through in decorating it took away any of the masculinity that previously coated it.

Aside from the whole of it being immaculately clean, candles were lit every few feet and besides for the lamps turned on low, the soft glow from the flickering flame was their only light. The dark red rose petals that sprinkled the floor appeared even more sensual and beautiful with only the faint light glistening on them.

His dining room table was covered with a silky red table cloth and held two long candle sticks with cushioned elegant wood chairs on either side with rose petals sprinkled on the cloth with elegant salt and pepper shakers and a long tall bottle of some kind of food oil and as Olivia looked closer at the dining wear she gasped. China and crystal glasses were set in front of their seats while an iced bottle of wine sat beside them.

Silky dark red strands of fabric the same shade of the roses hung gracefully around his walls and the support pillars in his apartment. The faint smell of the mouthwatering food that was sizzling in the oven along as well as the food in a pot on the stove along with the sweet smell of the roses mingled well the scent of her perfume.

She felt Fin take her drenched coat from her and Olivia eagerly shook her arms out of it, still engrossed in the apartment to turn towards him. "Do you like it?"

Olivia nodded, unable to begin to understand how he did this in such a short amount of time. "It's beautiful, Fin. You didn't have to go through all this for me."

"It's nothing compared to you," said Fin with a soft smile. "And yes I did and I'll do it again and again and again if it makes you happy… You deserve a guy who's willing and who wants to make every moment he's with you as special and amazing as he can."

A faint blush rose on her cheeks and Fin chuckled as he leaned in. Their lips met. Olivia kissed him back and her heart slammed against her chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in tighter. She draped her arms around his neck and moaned softly as he slowly ran his tongue over hers.

"Wait," Fin breathed as he pulled away from her intoxicating touch. Ignoring the sexy pout Olivia displayed on her lips Fin went over to the counter and turned on the radio and Olivia laughed as a sensual slow R and B song came on.

Fin walked over to the door and hung her coat on the hooks beside it. He smoothly glided back over to her and held out his hands.

"Care to dance?" he asked with a smirk.

A smile lit up Olivia's face as she took him by the hand and he led her to the living room.

He wrapped one of his hands around her waist and pulled her tight against him. He intertwined her hand with his and the two began to dance slowly to the beat.

Olivia looked up at him and felt the warmth of his brown eyes wash over her. "You really out did yourself, especially for a first date."

"I told you this would be the most memorable first date you ever had."

"Well it's definitely meeting every single exception," she said with a grin.

Her bliss lasted for several moments before a realization came crashing down onto Olivia with no hopes of ceasing. Olivia's smile faded and any ounce of happiness Fin had given her was replaced by pain.

"Liv, you okay?" asked Fin as she cast her eyes to the floor. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Olivia took a deep breath before she looked back up at him, a sorrowful smile on her lips. "It's nothing,"

"Baby, tell me," Fin pleaded as he stopped his movements and looked down into her eyes. "Please."

Olivia swallowed hard and sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. "It's just... this is the first song me and Elliot ever danced to as well..."

Fin took a step away from her and Olivia felt a punishing guilt swell inside her. "Fin, I'm sorry! It's-!"

"It's cool," he muttered with a careless shrug. Any joy he had felt moments ago overrun by his hurt and pain.

He cleared his throat and nodded towards the kitchen. "Dinner's almost done anyway so… yeah."

Olivia swallowed any response and remained frozen as he walked over and shut of the radio before he walked to the stove and opened it.

"Idiot!" Olivia screamed at herself as she looked around the ornamented apartment feeling her guilt mature tenfold. "You HAD to bring him up!"

A sigh escaped her lips as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and kissed his shoulder. He froze but didn't turn towards her. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I shouldn't have said that."

"It's cool," he offered once more and once more Olivia felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces. While he didn't sound angry or annoyed or even sad, he sounded disappointed that Olivia had ruined what was supposed to be the perfect night.

She would have taken him yelling at her over disappointment any day.

"No it's not. I'm sorry." She planted a light kiss on the crook of his neck, her teeth just skimming the dark skin. Her fingers carelessly traced the well defined muscles that made up his stomach. "What do I have to do to make it up to you?"

Fin sighed and turned towards her. He grabbed her hands and pulled them away from his tight muscles and brought the pair to his mouth. He kissed the back of her hands before he ran his thumb over her knuckle. "You can make it up to me by leaving him at home, Olivia. I'm going to do my hardest to make you forget what he did to you and to make you feel like he SHOULD have made you feel but I can't if he keeps getting in the way. "

Olivia nodded and swallowed hard before she spoke. "Alright. No more Elliot talk."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

His grin replaced his sorrow as he took her in his arms again and kissed her once more. "Give me two seconds. Make yourself at home."

"Anything I can do to help?" Olivia offered as he reached down and grabbed the cooking sheet from the oven with the pot holders.

He placed the sheet on the oven and turned towards her. "Keep looking sexy," said Fin with a sly smirk.

"I think I can manage that," she said with her own sly look.

Fin chuckled as he grabbed her by the hand and led her to the table. He pulled out her seat for her and he pushed her back in when she was seated.

"Thank you," she said with a smile as he poured her a glass of wine.

"My pleasure, girl."

Fin gave her a swift kiss on the lips as he put the wine back in its holder and grabbed their two plates. "Be right back."

Olivia watched as he walked over to the kitchen and finished putting together the meal she still had no clue what she was going to eat.

Olivia went to take a sip of wine but just as the red liquid was about to touch her lips she breathed in the succulent scent. She winced as she put the glass down on the table, praying that she just mistook the scent for something else. She picked up the bottle and closed her eyes in defeat as its label assured her greatest fears.

"Of course," she thought to herself as she held back a sigh. Fin had bought red wine sweetened with real raspberries and there was just one simple problem with that;

Olivia was deathly allergic to raspberries.

She bit her lip as she looked over at Fin who was finishing preparing the food. She told him weeks ago when Munch had brought in donuts for the squad, all of them filled with a raspberry filling, that she was allergic to the fruit and more than likely would end up needing a ride to the hospital if she ate one or a tombstone if she ate two.

She told Elliot once when they first began dating and never mentioned it again. Yet months later Elliot refused to let Eli get within ten feet of her when the baby had eaten a snack cake filled with raspberry crème filling while Fin, it appeared, had forgotten after a few mere weeks…

Olivia swallowed as Fin brought over their plates full of what looked like pasta in a white creamy sauce with slices of grilled chicken mixed generously in it and sprinkled parmesan cheese on top it. He held a wicker basket full of roasted Italian bread in his other hand.

Fin placed the first plate in front of her and the other plate in front of his own chair. "You in the mood for Italian?" he asked as he put the basket of bread in the center of them. "Fettuccini Alfredo with chicken and roasted bread," he announced proudly. "With NO garlic on the bread I'm happy to say," he said with a wink.

"It sounds incredible," she answered with a forced smile. How could he have forgotten she was allergic to raspberries? Elliot never forgot that and she told him once months ago. How could Fin have forgotten just after a few weeks?

"Stop it!" she ordered herself. "Stop comparing them! It was a simple mistake! Maybe he didn't even realize it had raspberries in it!"

But as she glanced over at the bottle and saw the photo of the small berries along with the dark red font that took center place on the bottle that excuse quickly flew out the window…

Fin took a seat opposite her and grabbed the wine from the holder and poured himself a glass full.

He held up the glass while Olivia hesitantly picked up her own glass. "To you," Fin said with an affectionate smile. "Cheers."

"Cheers," Olivia repeated tentatively as they clinked the crystal together. She lowered her glass and watched as Fin brought the glass to his lips and was about to take a sip of it when he noticed Olivia's faltering.

"Everything okay?" he asked as he too lowered his glass.

"Its fine," Olivia lied with a smile. "I'm just… I'm just not that thirsty right now."

Fin gave her a look of confusion before realization crashed down on him like a slab of concrete. He picked up the bottle and he groaned as he read the label.

"God damn it!" he moaned as he read over the ingredients. "I'm so sorry, Liv, I forgot you were allergic!" he told her with a self annoyed groan.

"Its fine," she lied once more, expertly masking her true feelings. Elliot never forgot…

Fin shook his head as he stood up and grabbed both of their glasses as well as the bottle. "No it's not. I should have remembered."

He walked over to the sink and dumped the two glasses of wine down the sink before he reached into one of the cupboards and got out two more crystal wine glasses and another, less expensive, bottle of wine.

"It's not chilled," he informed her apologetically, "but it won't send you to the hospital."

"I think I'd prefer warm wine over hospital food any day of the week to be honest," Olivia said with a grin. Fin chuckled at her words as he uncorked the wine and poured her a glass of the dark red liquid.

"I'm so sorry about this, Olivia," he apologized as he took his seat again and poured his own drink. "I feel like an ass."

"Don't be," she told him as she reached over and entwined his hand in hers. "I didn't drink any; you didn't drink any, its fine."

Whatever doubt that lingered in Fin he skillfully hid it from her. "Okay." He rose his glass of new wine. "To you not going to the hospital on our second date,"

"I will definitely drink to that," she said with a laugh as they clinked glasses before they both took a drink of the sweet nectar.

Olivia set down her glass before she took a piece of bread and set it on her plate. She tactfully ignored Fin eyeing her apprehensively as she picked up her fork and scooped out a small helping of the pasta and tasted it.

"Do you like it?" asked Fin anxiously as he watched her.

She swallowed the pasta and nodded eagerly. "Fin, this is AMAZING! I never would have thought you could cook like this."

Fin let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and tried not to beam at her compliment. "Normally I don't but… someone taught me."

"What do you mean like a cooking show?" she asked as she tore off a piece of her bread and dipped it in the sauce and popped it in her mouth.

Fin cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Nah, baby, it's nothing like that. Ken's… his um… you know his… "

"His what?" questioned Olivia as she took a sip of wine.

A deep blush rose to Fin's skin and he cleared his throat again. "His… his partner taught me."

"You mean his boyfriend?" she asked with the tiniest hair of boldness as she took another bite of pasta and chicken, almost as if she was daring him to correct her.

Fin closed his eyes and they stayed like that for several moments before he opened them again. "Yes his… his... his boyfriend taught me," he muttered with an air of embarrassment. "He's really into cooking and sowing and… all that stuff."

"Well next time you see him tell him the recipe is remarkable. Of course the real talent lies with the chef."

"Give me five minutes and I'll show you my cooking abilities pale in comparison to my other talents," he said with a smirk.

"A bit arrogant aren't we?" she answered with a raise of her brow.

"It's not arrogance when it's the truth, baby girl."

Olivia raised her brow at his suggestive words. He chuckled as he brought his hand up and kissed the back of it. "You're beautiful when you look like you wanna kick my ass."

Olivia laughed at his words and when she saw Fin practically glow at the sound, her beaming smile grew.

"Well thank you," she said as she raised her glass to him. "And I gotta say you clean up incredibly nice yourself."

Fin shrugged as he twirled his fork in his pasta and shot her another heart fluttering smile. "I wanted to make myself worthy of you."

"Thank you but… I really think you're over exaggerating me just a little bit. You could go out and find ten girls exactly like me," she told him with a coy smile as she took another sip of wine.

All traces of a smile fell from his face. He grabbed her hand once more. "Olivia, look at me."

Olivia lowered her glass and turned towards him. He leaned forward and grabbed her other hand, his eyes burning into hers.

"You ARE irreplaceable, Olivia," he said softly. "Don't let anything, or anyone, make you feel otherwise. You are nothing like anybody I've ever met, and who ever can't see that hasn't even earned the right to be called an idiot."

Tears flooded her eyes as the corners of her lips turned into a smile. "You really know how to make a first date memorable."

"What can I say I try," Fin offered with a kind smile as he kissed her hand once more, the two gazing happily into one another eyes.

As she looked into his eyes, Olivia knew that everything was going to be alright…

…

"Come in," Cragen told the person knocking at his door without looking up from the paperwork, his desk lamp the only source of light for the aging detective.

Elliot walked in, taking a deep breath as he did so. "Captain, I have to talk to you about Fin."

Cragen groaned as he looked up from his administrative duties to find his number one detective looking distressed and anxious.

"What is it, Stabler?" he spoke, letting his annoyance with the entire situation be known.

Elliot came and sat down in front of his chair not letting his commanding officers aggravation halt him from what he knew he had to do. "He's not doing his job."

"What do you mean?"

Elliot cleared his throat before he continued. "I stayed outside Olivia's apartment until he showed up just to make sure she was safe." He decided to leave out the part he had done it without permission. "And he showed up two hours late then what he was supposed to."

"Did you ever stop to think that he and Olivia agreed on a preset time and that preset time wasn't the moment you dropped her off?"

"No. I know he doesn't care about her but I didn't think he'd be willing to put her in danger for two hours," Elliot shot back. "He's her protection detail, he volunteered for it. He doesn't get to choose when he gets to protect her."

Cragen threw his pen down on the desk and pinched the bridge of his nose trying his best to remain calm. "Alright. I'll tell him to be more on time okay?"

"That's not the only thing. He took her out."

Cragen narrowed his eyes in confusion. "He took her out? What the hell do you mean?"

"Fin, her willing voluntary protection, took Olivia, the strong bull headed stubborn woman with an incredibly violent rapist and murderer after her, out to a public dinner for a date."

Cragen shook his head. "Unbelievable. Are you SURE they went out on a date?"

"He was wearing a suit and carrying roses when he went to pick her up and ten minutes when they came back out she was dressed in that dress that he bought her the other day and she looked… trust me, Captain, it was a date."

"Unbelievable..." Cragen sighed as he shook his head in disbelief. "I told him to keep her at her house or his."

Elliot gave him a fierce look. "You let him take her to his apartment? Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because they're dating…"

"They're not dating," he grumbled. "Fin's using her for one thing and one thing only."

"Okay well regardless of the why, he is. But in any case I told not to take her out until this guy is caught. I'll talk to him tomorrow okay?"

"Will you suspend him?"

"Elliot," Cragen warned.

"Fine. But I'd like to volunteer to be Olivia's protection instead of him."

"That's up to her," Cragen told him. "I'm not getting in the middle of this. If I have to fire Fin then more than likely I'll assign some uniforms to her."

"Some beat cops aren't gonna care about protecting her. Let me do it, Captain."

"I'll talk to her about it alright? " Cragen assured him. "Now go home and get some sleep okay?"

Elliot nodded and stood up and left without another word, unable to keep the smirk he worked so hard to hide in front of his officer off of his face…

Please Review

**RIP Carter; a loyal member of the SVU fan family. You will be missed.**


	14. Chapter 14

I own no one but my own people

_If a man answers, when I call. I'll just hang up, I won't say anything at all. If a man answers, I'll know what I do. I'll lie here awake so I don't dream about you. If a man answers, this time of night, at least I know somebody's holding you tight. If a man answers, I won't call again. And I'll know where I stand while I twist in the wind. Oh, baby, I'm just missing you! I'm crazy still! In love with you! I know my heart will break in two! If a man answers…_

If A Man Answers; Toby Kieth

Their wine glasses laid dormant and forgotten as Fin and Olivia's lips crashed against one another, both moaning softly into the others ones mouth. Fin was nearly lying all the way on top of her with his hands pawing her firm tight ass while Olivia was holding him against her and slowly moved her hand down and gently stroked the bulge in the front of his pants.

He growled at her movements and grinded against her hand. His lips broke apart from hers and he began to gently bite and nip at her ear.

"You taste so damn good," Fin muttered as his lips brushed against her skin. His lips painfully slowly made their way down her jaw line to her neck. Sounds of pleasure escaped both of them as he buried his face in the valley of her breasts and let his tongue slide up her left breast until it reached the impending fabric of her dress. Fin reached behind her and began to slowly unzip her dress.

Just as he was about to pull her straps down his cell rang and was matched with both Olivia and Fin's frustrated groaning.

"No!" Olivia moaned as Fin shot an angry glare at the phone. "Don't answer it," she pleaded, knowing her night had just been stopped cold.

"It's Cragen's ringtone, baby, I gotta," he explained as he sat up. "I'll be quick," he promised with a soft kiss to her lips.

Fin reached over on the coffee table and answered his phone with a grumbling, "Tutuola."

"Where the hell are you?" they both heard Cragen's voice shout over the phone.

Fin looked at the phone in confusion for a moment before he cleared his throat and spoke. "I'm at my apartment. Why what's up?"

"Is Olivia there with you?"

"Yeah. Captain, what is going-."

"Take her home NOW!" Cragen barked, making Fin almost jump at the harshness in Cragen's tone.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked softly but Fin just shook his head and turned his attention back to his irate superior on the phone.

"Captain, just tell me what's going on. Did Wilson make some kind of threat against her?"

"Take her home now and be here, at my office, at seven AM on the dot. Can you handle THOSE instructions or do I have to write them down for you?"

Fin glared at the phone and struggled to remember that it was his boss who could easily fire him on the other line. "Fine, Sir, I'll take her home."

Without another word Cragen hung up the phone leaving both Fin and Olivia confused and somewhat frightened.

Olivia watched him as he stood up and she swallowed hard. "Is everything alright?"

"Dad says you got a curfew now," Fin muttered as he held out a hand to help her up from the couch.

Olivia's eyes widened as she took his hand and stood up. "Wait," she began with a hint of challenge in her voice. "He said I had a curfew?"

"He said I needed to get your ass home now."

Olivia shook her head in disgust. "This is bullshit. I can handle myself! I don't need security and I don't need a damn curfew!"

"I know, baby," Fin assured her as he wrapped his arms tightly around her and brought her close to him. "I don't know what Cragen's problem is but he probably has a good reason for this. Maybe Wilson made another threat?"

"He would have told you," Olivia argued bitterly. "This is just about him thinking I can't defend myself."

"Then he's an idiot if he thinks so," Fin told her as he leaned down and planted a soft kiss against her lips that she made no move to return. "Come on, Liv," he muttered softly as he zipped back up her dress, his hands lingering on her back. "Let's get going."

Wordlessly Olivia and Fin left the apartment. He reached out and grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Olivia looked down at their intertwined hands and looked back up at him and a small smile gracing her lips. She tightened her hand around hers as they crossed a door just opening and a woman stepping out.

"Fin?" a woman called out in surprise as they walked past her. Both Olivia and Fin turned back towards the woman and Fin gave her a polite smile and walked over to her, Olivia's hand still firmly clasped in his.

"How you doing, Cassie?" he asked with a nod towards her.

Cassie was a coffee colored woman in her early fifties with her black hair pulled into a tight ponytail and wearing a comfortable looking pair of lounge pants and a T-shirt.

"Good," she answered with a distrusting look towards Olivia who held back a bitter remark towards the woman, not wanting to get into a fight with Fin's friends and neighbors just yet.

Cassie nodded towards Olivia before turning back to Fin and both detectives saw an inkling of anger flash in her eyes. "Who's this?"

"Cassie, this is Olivia Benson, Liv, this is Cassie Owens. Me and her husband were in the service together."

Olivia gave her a kind smile and held out her hand that wasn't intertwined with Fin's. "Nice to meet you."

Cassie looked at her as if she had grown three heads before she cautiously reached out and shook her hand. The moment the two women released Cassie wiped her hand on her jeans. Olivia bit back a bitter remark and instead just looked up at Fin who also looked like he was struggling not to say anything towards the woman.

"Anyway I saw you walking and was going to ask you over for dinner next week but I don't think you'll like what we're having."

"Lay it on me, what do you got?" Fin asked.

"Dark meat," she answered with an air of bitterness in her words as she glanced over at Olivia who raised her brow at her words. "I assumed you like it but apparently not and I don't cook nor tolerate white meat. Much too full of germs and poisons…"

"You know I actually heard that some dark meat can taste really old and bitter," Fin told her with a careless shrug and a furious fire flashing in his eyes.

Cassie glared at him before she straightened out and turned towards Olivia who was struggling not to laugh at his comment.

"Well… I need to be going. It was… a pleasure meeting you."

"I can say the same," said Olivia as she stuck her hand out once more only this time the woman didn't even bother taking it before she turned and stormed into the house, slamming the door shut behind her.

A moment after she was out of their sights Olivia and Fin turned towards one another and both began laughing out loud, holding onto one another or support.

"Oh god that's just what we needed," Olivia laughed as she shook her head in disbelief. "Perfect ending to a perfect night…"

Fin smirked as he took her in his arms and pushed a stray piece of hair from her face. "Who say's its ending? Cragen just said I gotta take you home. Nothing about leaving."

"Really?" Olivia asked as she draped her arms around his neck.

"Really." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, letting his tongue slowly dance along hers.

Olivia had just pulled him closer towards him when they heard something that sounded eerily familiar to a foot kicking the door followed by a woman cursing.

They both turned towards her door and Fin shook his head in disbelief as he turned back towards Olivia who simply looked amused at what had happened.

"Come on," he chuckled as he grabbed her hand once more. "Let's get you home…"

The air was still damp from the rain that had been falling all day while a sort of peace had come over the city. It would have been the perfect night for a midnight stroll, Olivia thought to herself as they walked out of the building. When they reached his car Fin opened the door for her and gently guided her in her seat. "I still can't believe you're this much of a gentleman," Olivia said as Fin got in the seat next to her.

Fin shrugged as he turned towards her and smirked. "We all got secrets, baby girl. That one happens to be mine."

"That's your only secret?" Olivia pressed with a sly grin.

"I'm also a Republican," Fin countered with his own grin. He leaned over and kissed her chastely before he turned his eyes to the road and drove off towards her apartment.

Their conversation there consisted of Olivia and Fin bashing Cragen and wondering just what could have happened to demand Olivia be at home instead of at Fin's apartment; something Cragen had given Fin permission to do without any hesitation earlier. The only restriction he placed on him was not taking her out anywhere public until the threat died down or until he was caught, whichever came first. Fin had no problem following that rule and had willingly worked with the restraints Cragen had placed on him.

What the hell had made him change his mind like that?

When they arrived at Olivia's building Fin once again walked around and opened the door for her as well as the building door open for her. Olivia and him walked up to her apartment. As they walked in Fin immediately wrapped his arms around her and began attacking her neck with kisses and gentle nips.

"You don't waste any time do you?" Olivia asked with a smile as her eyes closed while she leaned up against him.

"Well I actually have a reason behind my madness," Fin muttered against her skin. "It's up to you on rather you want me to sleep on the couch," he left a trail of sensual kisses down her neck to her shoulder. His hands slowly began to pull down her zipper as his mouth continued his exploration. "Or somewhere a lot more pleasurable." His hand reached down and gently cupped her mid section making her gasp as she turned to face him and captured his lips in a frantic kiss that he returned just as eagerly.

Olivia twisted around to face him and kissed him hungrily, holding herself as close to him as she could. "So I take it I'm not on the couch?" he asked with a smug grin he pulled away from her lips.

"Just shut up and kiss me," Olivia said with a smirk as she pulled him back to her.

"Oh I like it when you're feisty," chuckled Fin. "Lead the way, baby girl…"

Olivia took him by the hand and led him into her bedroom and turned around to face him and kissed him once more. Fin slowly led her to her bed and laid her down on it. He climbed on the bed and laid down on top of her, his hand trailing up her leg and under her dress, his lips eagerly kissing the crook of her neck once more.

Olivia moaned and arched her back as she grabbed his jacket and slid it down his arms and tossed it away from them. His hand reached the silky smooth skin of her thigh and continued up. He had just reached her center when Fin's phone rang again.

"What the hell!" Fin yelled as he slammed his hand down on the mattress. Olivia let out a sigh as she threw her head back in annoyance. Fin climbed off of her and Olivia got up from the bed and nodded towards the bathroom and walked into the room shutting the door behind her but not before snatching something up from one of her dresser drawers.

Fin grabbed his phone and angrily answered it without looking at the number.

"Somebody better be dead," Fin growled into the phone.

"No but somebody will be if you keep using that tone with me!" Elliot's voice snarled over the line.

Fin glared at the phone, pissed beyond all reason that he and Olivia had been interrupted because of this idiot…

"Look whatever you want this can wait until morning," Fin snapped into the phone. "I'm a little busy right now."

"Busy doing what?" Elliot answered with a scoff. "Are you fucking her already?"

Fin stared at the phone in a mixture of confusion and irate fury. He had never heard choir boy Elliot drop the word 'fuck' as long as he had known him.

"So she already put out for you, huh?" Elliot continued. "Good job there, Tutuola. Tell me how fucking amazing are her tits right? You get to suck them yet?"

"Shut the hell up, Stabler," Fin snarled into the phone. "Don't you DARE talk about her like that!"

"Or what the hell are you gonna do?" challenged Elliot. "You and some of your nigga homies gonna kick my ass?"

"Fuck you, you racist prick!"

"Oh come on now, was that really racist? Now seriously tell me; you eat her out yet? Her pussy tastes amazing doesn't it?"

"What the hell is your problem?" Fin demanded. "Are you high right now?"

"No because if I was high I couldn't keep the promise I'm about to make."

"Which is?"

"Stay away from her or you're dead," Elliot growled. "Do you understand me, boy?"

"You do realize I'm telling Cragen AND Olivia everything you just said right?" Fin threatened.

"Go ahead," Elliot laughed cruelly. "I'm sure they'll believe you too!"

Fin glared at the phone once more, knowing he was right. No one would ever believe that Elliot had done this. Fin wasn't even sure HE believed it.

"Stay away from her," Elliot warned once more. "Or you'll pay… Bye Fin," he added in a mocking tone before a tiny beep signified he had hung up.

"Son of a bitch!" Fin yelled as he threw his phone down on the floor.

"Everything okay?"

Fin turned towards the bathroom and groaned when he saw what was in front of him; Olivia wearing a short dark red silk teddy with black lace trim that showed every one of her mouth watering curves along with the silver heels that she had worn on the date. Both her hair and makeup had been touched up and she looked absolutely breath taking.

She smirked as her eyes raked over her figure and she strutted over to him. "Figure that phone call would kind of kill everything," she explained as she climbed into bed and straddled him. "So I thought this would bring the mood back…" she whispered as she leaned down and kissed him.

Thirty seconds ago Fin would have had no problem throwing her down on the bed, ripping off that teddy, and tearing her up. But instead all he could think about now was that call and how much he wanted to kill Elliot and how he had to figure out a way to convince Olivia her boyfriend was a complete psychopath.

His thoughts of strangling Elliot were interrupted when Olivia's hand slowly inched down his chest to his jeans and began to unbuckle them.

Fin groaned as he reached out and grabbed her hand stopping her from going any further. She looked down at him in confusion and he shook his head.

"Not tonight," he muttered softly.

Olivia's lips parted in confusion as she looked down at him then herself. "Is it the teddy?"

"No!" Fin cried almost desperately, afraid that he had ruined his chance of being able to see her dressed in the skanky underwear. "Trust me it's not that!"

"Then what's wrong?" she asked, concern masking the edge of her tone. Her eyes fell on the discarded phone and looked back up at him. "Who was on the phone?"

"No one," he lied.

"I HEARD you yelling at the guy. Who was it?"

"Liv, it was nobody."

"Fin-."

"Look just drop it, alright?" he told her a bit harsher then he had intended.

Almost as soon as the words left his mouth he felt sorry he had ever thought about tell her that.

"I'm sorry," he apologized as he reached up and kissed her. She didn't return it. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, especially not over stupid shit like this. It's just… it was Theresa," he lied.

Once again her eyes narrowed in bewilderment. "Theresa? Your ex wife Theresa?"

"Yeah."

"You haven't heard from her in months," Olivia reminded him. "What does she want now?"

Fin swallowed as he struggled to think of a lie that would sound realistic. "Something to do with Ken's new boyfriend, she caught him smoking dope in her house, got pissed. Wanted me to arrest him."

"That's technically not a lie," Fin mused to himself. That same incident had occurred months before when his ex wife and his son's boyfriend had first met.

Olivia's eyes widened. "Are you going to?"

Fin scoffed and shook his head. "No." He watched as relief flooded her eyes and chuckled as he reached up and stroked her hair. "I want to, with you I mean, more than anything, but that call just kind of… I'm sorry."

Olivia nodded in understanding as she sighed and climbed off him and laid down on the bed to face him. "Will you still stay?"

"Without a doubt," he assured her as he leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips before he pulled away. He unbuttoned the first few buttons and pulled off his shirt while he kicked off his shoes and socks.

He caught Olivia staring at his well formed chest and he smirked at her. "A little distracted, are we, Benson?" he asked as he took off his belt and unbuttoned and zipped his pants.

Olivia caught his eye and a sly smile formed on her lips. "Only a little."

Fin chuckled as he took off his pants and tossed them away from him leaving him only in his boxers. He lifted up the blanket and Olivia climbed in next to him. He wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled her in close to him.

He kissed the top of her head and nuzzled her neck, "night, baby girl," he muttered against her skin.

"Night, Fin," said Olivia as she settled into his warm embrace unable to hide her smile. It was like she was custom built to fit into his arms.

With that thought comforting her she drifted off to an easy sleep.

Across the city Elliot was having a much more difficult time trying to fall asleep. The silence that filled the apartment was much to overbearing. For the past month he had the glorious sounds of his children playing, watching movies, trying to sneak phone calls to their friends past ten a clock, Eli's laugh at bath time…

Before that just the mere physical presence of Olivia was more than enough to comfort him. The way she fitted perfectly in his arms, the smell of her perfume, the way she looked so much like an angel he always wondered how he got lucky enough for land someone as perfect as her.

"Then you had to go and fuck it all up," he grumbled to himself, the memories of the night he left her still haunting him. He KNEW she still loved him. Fin was just a rebound. Her heart still lied with him and his heart with her.

Elliot wasn't even sure if he could wait the length it took for Fin to break up with her. He wanted her back more than he ever wanted anything in the world. The only problem was getting her to admit she felt the same…

Elliot sighed as he sat up in bed and ran his hands over his face. He reached for his phone and began to dial Olivia's number. Maybe hearing her voice would be enough to lull him sleep.

He was just about to hit send when he hesitated, biting his bottom lip. He sighed as he pressed 'end' and put the phone back on his dresser. He couldn't turn to her for comfort anymore, it wasn't fair to her. That and she was probably, as much as it made him cringe, still with Fin and he probably wouldn't even let him talk to her.

Elliot groaned as he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and turned it on. He didn't care what was on the TV but maybe the sound would be enough to lull him to sleep.

He had just begun watching some cop show when his cell rang.

"Lovely," he grumbled as he answered the phone with a quick. "Stabler."

"You sound tired, Stabler," Fin's voice rang out surrounded by a smirk. "I'd ask if you just got done fucking Olivia but we both know who she REALLY got done fucking."

"Screw you, Tutuola!" Elliot snarled.

"Oh come on, Stabler, don't get pissed. The _bigger_ man won and we both know as bit as a whore as she is she can only handle one of us."

"Don't talk about her like that!" Elliot shouted as an insufferable rage filled him to the very brink. "Don't you DARE disrespect her, you son of a bitch!"

Fin laughed at his words and Elliot could hear the smug grin in his voice. "I'll talk about that bitch anyway I want. You know when she was fucking me and sucking my cock, the only thing I thought of was why the hell would you give this pussy up for that blonde twat?"

"Do NOT! Talk about them like that!" Elliot growled but at the same time confusion along with worry ran through him. Olivia didn't give head. She could, very well in fact, but the memories from Sealview barged into the forefront of her mind whenever she did and for days after she wouldn't even want to be touched by her lover and for those same several days she would wake up screaming drenched in cold sweat.

She gave him head twice before Elliot caught on and told her never again. She was more than happy to agree.

Fin must have forced her, Elliot thought with a snarl. Olivia never would have done it otherwise…

"Still there still, Stabler?" Fin interrupted his thoughts. "Because I had something else to tell your dumb ass."

"And what would that be?" Elliot barked into the phone.

"Stay the hell away from her and back the hell off or you're dead!" Fin growled. "Do you understand me?"

"Screw you, I'm not going anywhere and Olivia is gonna know EXACTLY what kind of person you really are!"

"Go ahead and tell her," Fin laughed, "I'm sure she'll believe her psycho ex who broke her heart over the sweet, loving, caring man she's dating now."

Elliot glared at the phone in his hand, hating that he was right. Olivia was too wrapped around his finger to listen to a word Elliot said about him.

"Laugh now, ass wipe," Elliot growled. "She'll figure it out sooner or later!"

"Keep dreaming, Stabler," said Fin. "I think I'm gonna go have another round with her. See ya."

And with a tiny click he had hung up.

"Damn it!" Elliot roared as he slammed his phone down on his bed side table. He shut off the TV and threw the remote to the ground.

He contemplated going over to Olivia's apartment but Fin's words rang unmercifully in his ears. He would look the bad guy while Fin would look like the innocent victim in front of Olivia who wouldn't believe a word he said. Elliot wasn't even sure HE believed what had just happened.

Elliot shook his head in disgust before he laid back down and tried desperately to get to sleep without Fin's words haunting him.

He failed miserably.

…

"Go ahead and call her!" Greg Wilson laughed as he spoke into the expensive voice changer he had bought specifically for this purpose; his voice sounding dead on to Fin Tutuola while just minutes ago he had mimicked Elliot Stabler's voice to a T while he had called Fin. "I'm sure she'll believe her psycho ex who broke her heart over the sweet, loving, caring man she's dating now."

"Laugh now, asswipe!" he heard Elliot growl, "she'll figure it out sooner or later!"

"Keep dreaming, Stabler," Wilson told him with a roll of his eyes. "I think I'm gonna go have another round with her. See ya."

With that he hung up the cloned cell phone and couldn't help but laugh. It was so easy to get them both so riled up and he knew that the two men hated each other more than anything thanks to Benson. She would be too busy trying to deal with the drama of her love life to notice that he was getting closer and closer to her and they would be too busy arguing with one another to look after her… it was almost too easy.

Wilson sighed happily as he picked up a long surgeon's scalpel and examined it closely. It was just one of many instruments of torture that hung on the gray stone walls of his underground fortress. Completely soundproof with solid steel doors that stayed locked unless someone spoke the verbal password and even then if it wasn't Wilson speaking the password it still wouldn't open…

Wilson turned towards the homeless woman he had grabbed from the streets and smiled at her as she struggled against her bonds, her mouth held shut by super glue.

Tears rolled down her eyes as Wilson approached her, scalpel in hand, a menacing grin on his lips.

"Don't cry," he told his latest victim. "You're going to make great practice for later…"

Please Review


	15. Chapter 15

I own no one but my own people

_One love at a time it's all I can handle! Burning both ends of a candle can drive you insane! With one love in your heart, and one love on your mind, it can tear a girl apart! I just need one love at a time._

One Love at a Time; Tanya Tucker

Olivia awoke to the annoying sound of her alarm buzzing irritably in her ear. She reached over and hit it several times until it ceased its annoying wake up call.

Olivia shivered as the cold apartment air hit her exposed skin and she pulled the blankets up to her chin and shuffled backwards expecting Fins warm body only a few inches away from her but she was sorely disappointed as her eyes fluttered open and she turned to find his side of the bed he had slept in empty.

She sat up in the bed and looked around the room curiously. His clothes from last night still on the floor but he was nowhere to be found. Olivia had just begin to wonder where he had gone to when Fin walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, the water drops slowly falling down his well built chest.

Olivia's eyes traveled up from his mid section to his chest and she licked her lip as she finally met his eyes, a smirk playing on her lips. "You look good wet."

Fin ignored her words as he gathered his clothes in his arms. Olivia raised a silent brow but decided to let it go. She crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his well built chest and kissed his shoulder, her kisses trailing up to his neck.

Olivia's hand tracing the well defined muscles in Fin's chest coupled with her soft sensual kisses to his neck, her tongue soothing the tiny nips her teeth made, normally would have been enough to make him take her in his arms and have her right then and there but his mind was a thousand miles away and landed firmly on the phone conversation he had with who he thought was Elliot last night.

"Not now." He whispered it so soft he almost hoped Olivia didn't hear him as the hand that had been resting on his chest moved down to his towel and began to slip under the fabric.

Using the very last ounce of strength and willpower he had when it came to resisting the stunning woman before him Fin grabbed her hand and pulled it away from his body.

"Not now," he repeated once more, his heart breaking into a thousand pieces when he saw the disappointment shine in her eyes. "Look, baby girl, go get ready for work okay?"

The disappointment grew in her but never the less she nodded and stood up from the bed. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I'll be in the shower," she told him trying to give it one more go. She draped her arms around his broad shoulders. "You're more than welcome to join me," she told him with a smug grin.

"Just get ready, babe," was his only response as he turned from her and began to finish getting dressed.

Her heart shattered into a thousand pieces but she refused to let Fin see the after effects of his words. She turned away from him grabbed her outfit for the day and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her with a little more force than necessary.

Half hour later Olivia had finished her shower and getting ready in the bathroom and she walked back into the room where Fin was just pulling on his shoes dawning another pair of Elliot's jeans and shirt. She took a deep breath as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just gotta say," she purred, giving flirting with Fin one last ditched effort, "those jeans make your ass look amazing." She smirked at him as her hands traveled down his back and she grabbed his ass.

"Liv, just stop," he told her as he gently pushed her away. "Let's just get to work alright?"

Once again heartbroken would have been describing it mildly as he looked down at her dejected features. She swallowed hard and took a step away from him. "Fin, did I… did I do something wrong?" she finally asked, unable to take his cold demeanor any longer without an explanation. "What's wrong with you? You're acting very… different. Please tell me what I did."

Fin never wanted to punch himself more in the face then he did right then. The reason he was being so short with her had nothing has do with her at all and it wasn't fair in the minutest sense that she was taking the blunt of his displeasure. She didn't deserve to be treated like this and he should have kicked himself in the ass the moment he began to act surly towards her.

Fin sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her towards him. "You didn't do anything, Liv, and I'm sorry for making you think you're anything less than perfect. This is all me just being a little punk ass bitch and taking it out on the wrong person. But I swear on my life you did nothing to cause it alright?" He reached down and captured her lips in a kiss that she hesitantly returned.

"Then what is wrong?" she asked once he pulled away from her. "Is it that Cragen interrupted our date last night?"

"No." Fin felt his heart begin to race. He had to tell her about the phone call from Elliot. She had to know how truly psychotic her ex really was… He struggled for a long moment as he tried to find the right words to tell her Elliot was off his nut.

Just as he opened his mouth to tell her, the picture of a smiling laughing embracing Elliot and Olivia she, for reasons Fin couldn't understand, kept on her bed stand table caught his eye and he sighed. He couldn't tell her. Olivia deserved to know more than anything else in the world but she would never believe him. Elliot had taken a complete 180 from the persona he wore as a mask in the office. He had her snowed and Fin would be made to look like the bad guy trying to turn Olivia against her ex for spiteful immature reasons.

Instead he shook his head before he looked back at her waiting eyes. "It's nothing, baby girl, I promise."

"You're lying," Olivia told him. "Fin, please tell me what's going on."

Fin shook his head once more. "Don't worry about it, Liv. I promise you'll find out soon enough," he told her, thinking there was no way Elliot could hide his true colors for that long. Fin would make him confess; show Olivia on his own just how insane he really was.

Fin willed a smiled to his lips as he looked her up and down, the semi tight ensemble she was wearing making his day just a little bit better. "And I gotta tell you, Baby; those jeans make YOUR ass look phenomenal."

As he spoke his hands like hers had minutes ago trailed down her back and grabbed her tight firm ass and used it to bring her closer to him. A smile grew on her lips as he reached down and caught hers in a kiss. His hands came around in between her legs and she groaned as she ground against his hands, wanting nothing more than for the hindering fabric of her jeans between them to be gone.

He held on a moment longer and he forced himself to pull away.

"We're gonna be late," he muttered as Olivia stuck out her bottom lip producing a sexy pout that made Fin weak in the knees. "Come on, babe. We'll finish this later," he promised with a smirk before he pulled away. "Maybe tonight?" he asked hopefully.

"My place though," Olivia answered.

"You sure, Liv?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah. I wanna be the one to cook for you tonight." Fin chuckled as he ran his hand through her soft locks of hair.

"Cool and just letting you know…" He leaned in and nuzzled her neck, his voice a soft lustful whisper. "I'll eat up anything you want me to eat, girl," he told her as he gently nibbled her ear.

A hot furious blush crashed to the surface of her skin. She cleared her throat and turned towards him. "That's… that's good to know I guess." Fin chuckled at her embarrassment before he pulled away from her.

"Come on," he told her as he held out his hand. "I'll drive ya in." Olivia took his hand and the couple wordlessly headed out of her apartment.

…

A thousand thoughts of rage consumed Elliot to the very brink as she sat at his desk trying in an ultimate vain to concentrate on the paperwork that would help with the Wilson case. He hated Fin. He hated him more than he had ever hated anyone in his life. Well… any non criminal in any case.

He wanted to kill him for disrespecting Olivia like he had and for lying to her. Elliot knew he was no good and only wanted one thing from his partner but he never expected Fin to be that psychotic towards her…

Elliot had argued with himself for hours after he had received the call. Olivia deserved to know just how off his rocker Fin really was, know the truth about her so called 'boyfriend.' But Elliot also knew he had screwed up to much when it came to Olivia for her to believe him now. He had insulted Fin one too many times, he had showed up drunk at her apartment on what was supposed to be their first date… she would never believe him now. Fin had her too snowed in any case…

Elliot struggled to jar his mind from the bastard who Olivia thought she loved as he turned his attention back to his paperwork. It was useless. His mind filled with twisted cruel images of Fin doing things to Olivia Elliot KNEW she hated. She fought against him as hard as she could but he forced himself on her, caring nothing for her pleas to stop...

A loud snap interrupted his thoughts and he looked down at the pencil that he had snapped in half in his hand.

"Damn," Munch whistled as he leaned back in his chair and looked over at him. "Practicing for when you see Fin? I've never seen him but I think you're gonna need one of those huge carpenter pencils…"

"Nothing is funny today," Elliot snarled as he threw the broken ends of the pencil into the trash bin. "Nothing!" Without looking at the old Sergeant Elliot turned back to his work and grabbed a sturdier pen.

Munch threw up his hands in mock surrender. "Hey, I'm actually trying to stay out of this whole Twilight love affair. So which one are you by the way, were wolf or vampire?"

"Munch!"

"Sorry. I forgot some people called them shape shifters."

Elliot got up from his chair and stormed over to him and Munch simply looked up at him over his glasses almost daring him to touch him. "One more word," Elliot hissed as he got within an inch of his face. "And it won't be a pencil I'm breaking; it'll be your neck!"

Munch simply shrugged carelessly. "Fine fine, not another word. I prefer to live a drama free life anyway."

"Just shut up, alright!" Elliot snapped as he headed back to his desk. He had just sat back down again when he heard the most beautiful sound in the world to him; Olivia's laughter. He whipped his head towards the striking sound and his eyes narrowed dangerously while his hands curled into a shaking fist. A hazy red seemed to tint the world around him as he looked at the grotesque sight before him; Olivia and Fin holding hands as they walked into the precinct, smiles on both of their faces.

Fins eyes caught Elliot's and at once any remnants of joy were substituted with an irrefutable rage; their looks holding nothing but ill will towards one another, both believing the other one had disrespected the woman they each loved on an unforgiveable level…

Fin broke the stare first and he turned towards Olivia who had clearly seen the look of detestation pass between her new lover and the former. She swallowed hard but never the less held her head high and tightened her grasp around Fin's hand as they walked to their own respectable desks.

Before either could sit down Cragen's door smashed open making everyone in the entire precinct looks towards the room where Cragen was standing in the door way and if looks could have killed Fin would be lying in a pine box by now.

"You two," Cragen snarled as he pointed inside his office. "In here. NOW."

Each of the lovers cast a fearful look towards one another before they followed their CO instructions. Elliot, who knew what Fin was about to get reamed for, couldn't help but smirk once the door had shut behind him. As far as a punishment for disrespecting and for lying to Olivia, this was a VERY good start…

Once inside the office Fin shut the door behind him while Cragen went behind his desk. "Sit," he ordered and both detectives followed his instruction and took a seat in front of the mahogany desk. Cragen turned his look of irate anger towards Fin who was struggling to think of what he could have done to cause Cragen to be this upset with him…

"When you took on this job of protecting her," Cragen barked at the detective in front of him. "You PROMISED me you wouldn't put her in danger. And then to show me how much you give two shits about my instruction you go screw with her safety after you show up late to her apartment? What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I didn't do anything to hurt her and I wasn't late!" Fin argued back as his eyes narrowed in both confusion and anger. "Me and Olivia both agreed to meet up at eight!"

"Fine," Cragen snapped. "The time thing I'll forgive, but I will NOT forgive you taking her out to dinner after I specifically told you to keep her at your apartment or hers!"

"I didn't take her out!" protested Fin. "We went and had dinner at my apartment then I took her home! That was it!"

"Really? Because I got sources telling me otherwise!"

"Captain, all he did was take me to his apartment!" Olivia argued. "We didn't go anywhere, we didn't do anything. We only drove from my apartment to his and back, that's it! Okay, your sources are wrong!"

"Who the hell was it," Fin demanded. "Who the hell told you I took her out, I want a name NOW!"

"John Doe." Cragen narrowed his eyes at Fin. "Tutuola, you're off protection n detail. Olivia, Elliot's gonna be your new protection."

"Hell fucking no!" Fin roared dangerously ignoring the fact that the entire precinct had just heard his outburst. "That psycho isn't gonna spend time alone with her!"

Cragen narrowed his eyes in confusion as did Olivia and Fin sighed, knowing he needed an explanation for his outburst. "He… he called me last night," he told Cragen unable to look at Olivia's eyes. "He threatened me, he threatened Olivia, and he got EXTREMLEY perverted when he talked about her… He's a legit psycho, Captain, and I don't feel safe with her around him on her own."

Cragen simply stared at him in confusion while Olivia glared crossly. "Why would you lie like that?" she demanded.

"I'm not, baby girl!" Fin pleaded as he turned towards her. "It wasn't Theresa on the phone, it was Elliot. He really called me!"

"Oh come on, Fin!" Olivia snapped. "You really expect me to believe that?"

"Yes! He's playing you, Olivia! He never loved you he just wanted to use you! He told me last night!"

"Elliot wouldn't do that to me or say those things and I know for a fact he didn't just want sex! He loved me!"

'If he loved you why did he break your heart?' Fin thought bitterly but held back his harsh remark that would have left Olivia in tears and him more in the doghouse. He sighed as he turned towards Cragen. "Cap, you gotta believe me," he pleaded.

"Enough," Cragen snapped. "Alright, Fin just stop. Now; Elliot is gonna take you place and-."

"No," Olivia argued. "I don't want Elliot as my detail."

Cragen sighed as he rubbed his temples and nodded. "Fine I'll assign you a uni."

"No," she told him again with an air of authority. "I want Fin to do it."

Her words surprised both Fin and Cragen who stared at her open mouthed. Fin cleared his throat making Olivia look at him. "Liv, I thought-."

"I still wanna be with you," Olivia told him with trace amounts of affection mixed in with the anger she still felt for him for falsely accusing Elliot. "You gotta learn not every fight we have is the breakup fight though."

Pride swelled his body as he looked over at her and saw a hint of a smile shining through. "Gotcha."

Cragen interrupted their blissful moment. "No. Fin had his chance, he blew it."

"I didn't do anything!" Fin protested. "Go ask my damn neighbors, they'll tell you I was there with her!"

Olivia nodded in agreement to her boyfriend's word. "We didn't go out, Captain, I swear it. And it's Fin or nobody, so your choices are kind of limited aren't they?"

Cragen sighed as he rubbed his temple with his fingers, closing his eyes and wishing his squad room wasn't a retelling of a 30's soap opera. Finally deciding a shitty guard would be better than none at all.

"Fine, Fin can stay your protection. But do NOT take her out again, do you understand me?" he parked as he turned his attention towards Fin.

"I didn't before," Fin snapped back before he got up from his chair and stormed out of the small office, shutting the door behind him. Olivia went to follow him but Cragen told her to stay where she was. She sat back down in her chair and looked over at an exasperated Cragen.

He sighed and shook his head before he met his eyes. "This has to stop, Olivia."

"What does?"

He motioned his arms to the squad room in front of him. "All this drama you and Fin and Elliot are causing. I'm happy you found someone, I really am," he assured her. "And usually your love life is just that; YOUR love life and shouldn't have any input from anyone else and I know it's not your fault but this is causing way too many problems with my best detectives. I can't have you guys out there fighting like hormonal teenagers when there's a serial kill on the loose. "

Olivia sighed as she nodded, running a trouble hand through her hair. "I'll talk to them."

"Good because if you don't get a handle on this and they continue to fight with each other, one of them is getting transferred out of SVU."

Olivia's eyes widened to the size of saucer plates, her jaw dropping to the floor. "Sir, you can't do that!"

"I don't want to but I will if I have to. I've tried talking to them, they didn't listen to me. Maybe if you tell them how much it's hurting you they'll listen to you and stop fighting."

Olivia nodded at his logic, unable to form words at this point. Cragen nodded towards the door. "Dismissed."

Olivia wordlessly got up from the chair she had been sitting in and walked out of the office, her mind whirling a million miles an hour at what her CO had just told her. She hated the thought of either Fin OR Elliot leaving SVU. Fin was her new boyfriend and it wasn't his fault Elliot had cast a personal vendetta against him for no reason other than he had fallen for his ex. But Elliot was her best friend, her partner, the person who knew more about her than any other person on this earth.

She knew even if she and Fin went on to get married and have the life she always dreamed about he wouldn't know as much about her as Elliot did. The only thing he had over Elliot was he knew what happened at Sealview and that she was in therapy. A small drop in the ocean of her personal tragedies that Elliot had swam its entire length and back again even before they started dating while Fin had barley gotten his feet wet.

Olivia sighed as her thoughts turned as to whom, God Heaven and Hell forbid, she would prefer to be transferred out of SVU if it got too much for Cragen to deal with. Elliot; her old love who she had been with longer than anyone else and who she knew would always have a place in her heart and who she would never forget the way he loved her or Fin; the man who she so desperately wants to start something new with who could take away her pain that Elliot forced on her and who she can honestly see herself falling in love with, knowing he would never hurt her like Elliot did.

After several long moments tears gathered in Olivia's eyes as she was unable to come up with an answer. It shouldn't have been his difficult to come up with the answer...

She took a deep shuddering breath as she wiped the tears from her eyes and walked over to the group, wincing at the deadly looks Fin and Elliot were given one another, both looking like they were aching to throw a punch into the others face. Just as Olivia sat down opposite Elliot the phone rang and he was the first to reach it. "Stabler," he answered it bitterly. After several long moments he slammed down the phone and rubbed his temple in annoyance.

"There's been another victim," he announced angrily, "under the Manhattan Bridge. It was Wilson."

Olivia sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. "Perfect," she muttered as she stood up from her chair.

Fin spoke before Elliot had even made a move to open his mouth. "I'll go with you."

"The hell you will!" Elliot barked as he stormed out of his chair. "There's no way I'm letting her be alone with you!"

"There's no way I'm letting her be alone with YOU!" Fin snapped back as he too got out of his chair.

"Stop!" shouted Olivia, Cragen's warning fresh in her head. "Both of you just stop alright? I'll go with Munch! Is everybody okay with that? Can you survive the time we're gone without killing each other?"

Neither Fin nor Elliot made any move to argue with her so she took that as a yes. She sighed as she looked between the two. "You guys have to stop this," she pleaded. "Please can you just try to get along, for my sake? I don't wanna have to choose between the two of you and if this war continues then I won't choose either of you."

Describing their features as desperate and heartbroken would have put it mildly. Olivia ignored the look of pain on their faces before she turned to Munch. "Let's go."

Shaking his head Munch wordlessly got up from his chair and followed her out of the precinct. Both men waited until she had gone before they rounded on one another, not leaving an inch of space between the two, blue eyes brining into brown.

"Stay the hell away from her," Elliot snarled. "Do you understand me? You don't even deserve to lick the street she walks down!"

"That means a lot coming from a complete fucking psychopath that was dumb enough to leave her," Fin taunted. "You're the one that needs to stay away from her."

Elliot's hands balled into trembling fists while Fin narrowed his eyes. "What you gonna hit me, Stabler? Go right the hell ahead."

"If it wasn't for the promise I made to her I'd do a lot more then punch," Elliot challenged. "And if you EVER do anything to hurt her, you won't live to regret it!"

Fin took up whatever space that was left between the two men until they were nose to nose, their eyes flashing with hatred so intense it would have easily frightened lesser men. "Same thing goes for you, Stabler, only I'm not threatening. I'm promising, you little pansy bitch."

Elliot threw the first punch…

Please Review


	16. Chapter 16

I own no one but my own people

_The door still creaks, the roof still leaks. When the rain comes fallin' down. The dog still barks, at every car that comes around. My boss at work, he's still a jerk. That ain't nothin' new. I'm such a dope, my heart's still broke. 'Cause I still love you. My favorite picture of you! Is still on my windowsill! You wrote to me don't ever change, and I'm afraid I never will! When day is done, the night still comes. And I still toss and turn. I still try to have some pride, while the bridge still burns. My arms still ache, my heart still waits, and I know there's no use. I'm still a fool and it's so cruel. 'Cause I still love you!_

I Still Love you; Alan Jackson

Olivia and Munch rode in silence for the first several minutes of the ride to the crime scene. It was an uncomfortable awkward silence and every time Olivia tried to break it Munch just answered with a nod of a head or a curt 'yes' or 'no'.

Finally after twenty minutes of the prickly silence Olivia demanded to know what was wrong with him. Munch sighed as if he had been waiting for a more appropriate time to talk to her about it and nodded as he glanced over at her. "It's about Elliot," he said in a rare serious form.

"What about him?" Olivia asked, her heart thumping faster against her ribs at just there mere mentions of his name.

Another 'why couldn't she have waited?' sigh escaped him and he continued. "He's being an asshole to Fin and you need to put an end to that. I know he's your partner and best friend, but Fin doesn't deserve to get shit because he's dating Elliot's ex."

Olivia narrowed her eyes crossly. "I talked to them, I can't do anything more, and it's not my fault they're acting like this."

"I know it's not your fault," Munch told her sincerely. "I know that, Liv, and it's not fair that Stabler is putting you in the middle of it. But I'm sick of that jealous psycho head case being a prick to my partner. Fin's one of my closest friends, Olivia. I'm trying to stay neutral for you, I really am, but if I see it again then Fin's not gonna be the only one Elliot has a problem with."

"Don't call him that!" Olivia barked feeling a surge of anger rise within her, the same rage that she felt whenever she had to defend Fin against Elliot.

"What your partner is allowed to insult mine but I'm not allowed to insult yours?"

"That's completely different and you know it!"

"How?"

Olivia was silent for a moment before she glared harshly at him. "It's not your fight so stay out of it! Fin's big enough to fight his own battles, so just shut up about it alright?"

Without another word she turned towards the window struggling to hide her tears from her colleague. Munch was supposed to be her neutral friend in all of this, taking neither side and being there to comfort her. His only job was to make her feel better about the whole thing and their short argument had shattered that entire illusion.

Olivia took a shuddering breath and Munch looked over at her and sighed. "Look, Liv, I'm sorry alright? You're right it's not my place to get involved but Fin's my best friend. I can't stand around and watch Elliot be an ass to him, and you have to admit, he has been."

"It's hard for him, Munch." Olivia turned to him struggling to hide the tears she so desperately wanted to shed. "He's still in love with me and he never stopped, even when he went back to Kathy. Plus you know as well as I have those two were never great friends. I know it's not Fin's fault and he doesn't deserve it. If anything Elliot should be mad at me. And trust me I know how hard it is to listen to someone you love being insulted but-."

"Loved," Munch corrected a bit sharply then he had intended. "You LOVED Elliot but you don't anymore… right?"

Olivia opened her mouth to protest, to say that it had been a slip of the tongue when she talked about her feelings towards Elliot in present tense. But her voice wouldn't cooperate. It refused to speak the words she so desperately wanted to believe herself but she couldn't.

After a long silent moment in which Munch's face grew darker and darker at her refusal to answer when Olivia finally took a trembling breath and spoke. "I can't answer that. I know you think I'm a horrible woman right now but I thought I was going to get married to him, Munch… I mean I thought I was gonna have a real family with him. I can't wake up the next day and pretend I felt nothing for him or that I don't hold some kind of feelings towards him now." She blinked her tears away. "I'm trying my hardest to forget and to get over it because I can see myself with Fin and I can see myself growing to love Fin just like I grew to love Elliot. I feel something for Fin and apart from Elliot I've never felt this strong about someone this early in the relationship and I know the longer I'm with Fin the less I'll love Elliot. But right now… I can't say I don't love him anymore. I'm sorry."

Munch nodded and Olivia swallowed when she saw rare anger in his eyes. "So you're dating Fin while still being in love with another man… Nice," he mumbled. He shook his head in disgust as he continued to drive towards the crime scene.

"Munch, it's not like that," Olivia tried to explain but Munch ignored her pleading words and continued to drive without another word to her. The fact that the speedometer was climbing a bit faster than normal wasn't escaping Olivia's attention…

A half hour later they arrived at the scene and Olivia swallowed hard as Munch left the car and slammed the door behind him. She took a moment to compose herself before she followed, praying that Munch wouldn't go running off to tell Fin what they had shared in the car. Everything about Elliot seemed to either anger him or sadden him and she didn't wanna be the cause for either. If Munch told Fin that she still had some lingering feelings for Elliot she knew he wouldn't hesitate to leave her.

The mere thought of her new love leaving her made her stomach twist in an uncomfortable knot. The feeling un-foreign to her, having felt it in the same few weeks of their relationship whenever Elliot would talk to or even mention Kathy as rare as that was.

She finally told herself after the first month of dating she was being paranoid. That there was no way Elliot would ever leave her to go back to Kathy. He loved her far too much for that to happen… Five months later he had proven her wrong and here she was again, that same twisting knot tighter than ever before only with a different man. She just hoped for different ending this time…

Olivia easily caught up to Munch and walked silently beside him as they walked over to Warner who was kneeling besides a body covered in dark red blood stains.

"Over 50 stab wounds on the torso, both nipples cut off, both hands and feet cut off, all teeth pulled out, and over a hundred cuts over the rest of her body," Warner told the duo as they approached. "Due to the level of blood she has from a dump job she was alive during all of it. She's been dead about an hour, maybe less."

Olivia shuddered in repulsion as they leaned down next to the covered body. "Any ID?"

"No and I doubt you're gonna need to make notification," Warner told them sadly. "There are hundreds of cockroach bites on her skin and her hair is matted and filthy."

"She was homeless," Olivia mumbled.

Warner nodded in agreement. "From the looks of her I'd say a while."

Olivia sighed as a sad realization hit her for the second time that week. "Someone no one's gonna miss, no ID, no way to ID her with prints or dental… This is Wilson's work. It has to be."

Warner shook her head. "Unless he was drunk or he wants to get caught there's no way this is your guy."

"What do you mean?" asked Munch as he narrowed his eyes in confusion. All this torture and it's not done with your ordinary man by an ordinary man. Look at her hands."

Munch slipped on his gloves and picked up her cold limp arm and showed it to his colleagues, "clean and neat and precise, just like Wilson likes it."

Warner shook her head. "The body was covered in hair and fibers and there's fluid on her thigh, her stomach, her face… This was WAY to sloppy for Wilson, there's no way this was him."

Munch looked skeptical but finally nodded in acceptance. "Okay so now we got two sadistic psychopaths on the loose. Fun times," said Munch dryly.

"Hopefully all of his mistakes will point us in some direction," Olivia said with a heavy sigh as she stood up and made her way over to the group of young unis standing around doing nothing but talking to one another.

"Who called it into 911?" Olivia asked as she approached them.

"Anonymous caller, didn't give their name just the location of the victim," one of the cops explained after he took a long sip of coffee.

"Any witnesses?"

The same cop shook his head. "Nope. Guess they didn't wanna stick around."

"Well you need to find me a witness," she instructed the officers. "Right up that hill is a common jogging path. Ask around and see if you can get anything."

The cop nodded and he and his posse went up the hill to follow the detective's instructions. Olivia turned back and saw Munch walking towards her. "We gotta get to that 911 tape to testing and see if we can get anything on the call," Munch said before she even opened her mouth.

Olivia nodded in agreement and the two wordlessly made it up the hill and back into their car.

Another long awkward silence filled the car the entire way there only this time it was more on Olivia's part then Munch. She didn't want to bring up their conversation again but it pained every part of her knowing that it would take only the words a man Fin literally trusted with his life to end their relationship. Maybe if she just let it go, Munch would forget her words or at least care less about what he considered to be Olivia betraying Fin.

It was a long shot but she had to take it…

After they had picked up the tape and had discovered it came from a pre paid cell that was no longer in service, which Olivia and Munch considered extremely strange, they had driven another, still silent, half hour to the forensic tech building. After they got settled in a room with one of their CSU members they played the tape for the first time.

"Mur-dered fe-male vict-im," a cold mechanical voice spoke annunciating every syllable. "Un-der Man-hatt-an brid-ge on left side."

And that was where the tape ended.

"What the hell was that?" asked Olivia with a bit of panic in her voice.

"That," the tech sighed as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arm, "was Microsoft Sam."

"Who the hell is that and why does he sound like a robot?"

The lab tech minimized every program that was up and pulled up a basic 'Microsoft Word' document. Clicked a few settings and typed in 'Microsoft Sam is a computer or phone app that speaks words you type or highlight' and highlighted it. The same cold mechanical voice read the typed sentence in the exact same tone and manner as it did on the 911 tape.

"Are you kidding me?" Munch snapped as the tech brought up the other programs again. "Why the hell would someone type in a 911 call?"

"So you can't use their voice to find them," Olivia muttered darkly as her hope from todays badly executed crime scene slowly diminished. "Can we center in on the background noise?"

The tech nodded and clicked on several different buttons and typed in rapid key strokes before he played the tape again. Nothing but absolute silence came from the speakers. "What the hell?" the tech muttered as he turned the speakers on high, gaining nothing but a loud buzz that was the result of the speakers being turned up way beyond their normal capacity.

"What the hell's going on?" Olivia asked a bit sharply. "Where's the background noise?"

After several stunned moments the tech mumbled something that sounded oddly like "there is no background noise."

"That's impossible. No matter where you are there's ALWAYS background noise!"

"Well here there isn't." Both detectives shot him an incredibly sharp ferrous glare while he cleaned up the audio to the programs best standard and then some. He played it again with the exact same results.

The man sighed as he turned to Olivia and Munch and cowered under their gazes. "This either came from inside a soundproof room or a soundproof car," he explained. "That's the ONLY explanation."

Olivia opened her mouth to tell him that he was wrong; that there was no way a man this sloppy could have the intelligence to sound proof a room or car when her phone rang.

"Benson," she answered acidly.

"It's Warner," the M.E. told her with a large degree of sorrow in her tone. "I got some bad news."

"What?" Olivia groaned, dreading the results.

"Someone is screwing with you. Every piece of trace evidence we looked at so far is fake. Cat hair, dog hair, the victim's hair, the fibers we found was from a plain white common ass cotton sheet you could but in a million different stores… None of it belongs to your doer. Plus there's something else."

"What?" Olivia demanded. She hated that she was taking out her frustration with the person who did nothing wrong besides deliver the news. "What else could possibly go wrong?"

"Your DNA? It's completely corrupted."

"How?"

"It was frozen with traces of foreign food particles."

Olivia groaned in frustration as she ran a hand through her hair. "Meaning someone took a random condom out of a dumpster, froze it, and unthawed it, than he put it on the victim. Was there any useable fluids?"

"Just condom lubricant."

"Meaning that he used protection" she sighed. "Is there anything we DO have?"

"None. I'm sorry, Olivia."

Without a word of thanks Olivia hung up her phone and shut her eyes and turned away from Munch and the lab tech. A hard lump that made it impossible to swallow formed in his throat and she struggled against the tears she so desperately wanted to shed. Wilson had killed and tortured another innocent woman only this time he was openly mocking her, taunting her with what she could never get. He's never going to stop, Olivia thought bitterly, not until he kills me or I'm dead from exhaustion trying to find him…

With a trembling breath to steady her shaky nerves she turned to Munch who eyes were narrowed in intense confusion. "Um, what was that about frozen sperm?"

Olivia took a long moment to compose herself before she spoke. Even then she winced at her tear strained voice. "All of the trace evidence is useless. All the hairs are animals, all of the fibers came from an untraceable sheet, and the DNA is from some random condom found in a dumpster… Wilson's mocking us and screwing with us and playing with us and gonna get away with it again, and he's never gonna stop killing women..."

The tears she was fighting against were beginning to win the battle. Not wanting to seem any more weak then she already was in front of them she stormed out of the room with both the Detective and the Tech guy staring after her.

Olivia had just stepped into the hallway when her phone rang again.

"Christ almighty," mumbled Olivia as she pressed 'talk' on her phone and put it to her ear not even bothering to check the caller ID. "What?" she barked unkindly.

"Baby girl, it's me" Fin exclaimed in shock at her severe greeting. "You alright?"

Olivia sighed as she leaned up against a wall and screamed at herself for shouting at him, even though she did it completely unintentional she still felt like shit for having done it.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Fin's voice rang in her ear once more. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Her voice cracked with tears once more and she took a long pause before she finished. "It's just… it's just really good to hear your voice." She let out a sob but she quickly covered it up with her hand.

"Olivia, you're scaring me. What is going on?"

"Nothing," she lied as she wiped away her tears.

"Baby girl, don't lie. Please just talk to me," he pleaded. Even in her sorrow over everything involving Wilson and even though he had said it with duress, the use of the nickname only he was allowed to call her brought a small smile to her lips.

Olivia took a long breath that did nothing for her unfallen tears. "It's just… this case is getting to me and Wilson is basically taunting us and another woman's dead, he's gonna get away with it because we have absolutely no forensics or anything on him, I'm the last one on his list and he isn't gonna stop until I'm dead or worse."

"He is not going to touch you," Fin snarled as if there mere thought of Wilson coming anywhere near Olivia filled him with an uncontrolled rage. "I'm not going to let him. Second we WILL get something on him and he will be locked away for the rest of his life."

"I know I just…" she sighed as she ran her hand through her hair. "I want him put away now."

"I know you do, Baby, and he will be soon. You just gotta give it time but we WILL get him."

Olivia nodded at his words and a heavy sigh. "You're right and I'm sorry for snapping at you

"Don't apologize for that," Fin told her softly. "And when we get out of here today I promise to make everything better alright?"

"Thanks, babe… For everything," she added with a timid smile. "So how's everything going there?"

Fin hesitated for a long moment before he offered a very forced "good…"

Olivia narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Why doesn't that sound a like a good 'good'?"

"Um… I'll talk to you about it when you get here, Baby girl." There was a loud barking shout that sounded suspiciously like Cragen's voice before Fin told her he had to go and with a tiny click he hung up the phone.

Olivia eyed her phone suspiciously before she turned and found Munch standing right beside her. Olivia jumped back and he held up his hands in mock surrender. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." His voice had softened considerably since the last time he talked to her. Munch sighed as he too leaned against the wall next to her. "I'm not gonna tell him," he muttered. "I won't do that to you."

Olivia gave him a soft smile. "Thank you. And Munch I know I'll love Fin just as much, maybe even more, then I ever loved Elliot someday."

"You don't have to explain it to me," Munch told her faintly. "I just don't wanna see my best friend hurt."

"I won't hurt him. I promise…"

Munch gave a curt nod. "Good because if you do then I'm gonna have to try to kick your ass, end up getting my ass severely kicked by you, Elliot, and Fin, get sent in the hospital and frankly my health insurance sucks and I'm too broke to pay the bills on my own so please don't make me go bankrupt."

Olivia laughed at her friends words and nodded. "Duly noted," she said with a grin. "But I think something's going on at the precinct."

"Is everyone okay?"

"I think so but something's wrong. Fin called me, and he just… I don't know but we gotta get over there."

Munch nodded in agreement before he and Olivia left the tech center and drove to their precinct; this time their car ride back was full with Munch cracking jokes and Olivia laughing so hard that she had tears rolling down her face.

When they arrive in front of the precinct they walked in and there were no SWAT stopping them from entering the building so clearly there wasn't any danger. But why had Fin sounded so awkward on the phone then? They rode the elevator up to their floor and the moments the door opened Olivia gasped before she narrowed her eyes dangerously at the way the new positions of the four main desks.

All four of them had been turned 180 degrees so that it went Olivia's, Elliot's a huge gaping space, then Fin and Munch's with Elliot and Fin facing back to back so they couldn't see each other. Both detectives were working diligently on their paperwork.

Olivia stormed over to them and both men looked up and Olivia paused and gasped at both of their faces. Fin was sporting a dried bloody lip cracked wide open and a huge black and blue eye while Elliot had a large gash in his forehead and a huge ugly huge bruise on his jaw. Olivia looked down and saw that both men's knuckles were bleeding.

Fin got up from his chair and headed over to a speechless Olivia. "We um… we got into a little argument," he admitted. "I'm sorry… Cragen told us to finish our paperwork and then we're suspended for another day…"

Olivia shook her head in disbelief as she looked over at Elliot who got up but made no move to walk towards them. "I asked you," she told him, her voice cold and angry. "I ASKED you both! To knock off this shit and you go and get into a fist fight with each other the moment I turn my back? Real nice, Fin."

She felt angry tears well in her eyes and her voice lowered so only Fin could hear her next words. "I almost expected this from Elliot. Not you…"

With those final words she stormed off.

"Olivia, wait!" Fin cried out as he went to follow her.

"Leave me alone, Fin!" she barked as she left the floor, her footsteps echoing on the steps.

Without another word Elliot ran after her, not detained by her order while Fin stood where Olivia had ordered him, completely heartbroken…

Please Review


	17. Chapter 17

I own no one but my own people

_I can't hide the way I feel about you anymore. I can't hold the hurt inside, keep the pain out of my eyes anymore. My tears no longer waiting. My resistance ain't that strong. My mind keeps recreating a life with you alone. And I'm tired of pretending that I don't love you anymore. Let me make one last appeal to show you how I feel about you. 'Cause there's no one else I swear, holds a candle, anywhere, next to you. My heart can't take the beating, of not having you to hold. A small voice keeps repeating deep inside my soul. It says I can't keep pretending that I don't love you anymore._

Anymore; Travis Tritt

Olivia sighed as she rested her head on her arms as she leaned against the ledge looking down at the street below her, the wind whipping her brown hair around her face. She closed her eyes as tears slowly made their way down her face and down towards the sidewalk.

God she hated this. Fin treated her like a Queen and was doing his hardest to make her fall as hard for him as he had fallen for her, and she was. She could easily see them going places in their relationship and she wanted to be with him more than anything right now.

But Elliot had been her one and only for over six months and her best friend before that. She couldn't help it that she still had some feelings left over for him. It was a completely normal thing to have residual feelings for your lover after they left you. After all, as she and Fin's relationship grew more serious, she knew she would forget all about Elliot and the love they once had for each other… right?

Olivia groaned softly as she heard the roof door open and shut behind her intruder. "Fin, I told you I didn't wanna talk to you," she muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Well that sucks for Fin," Elliot's voice rang out as he walked over towards her. Olivia rolled her eyes as she turned towards him.

"I don't wanna talk to the person I'm dating and I sure as hell don't wanna talk to my ex."

Elliot leaned against the ledge and looked over at her. "I had every right to hit him," he told her being met with an eye roll. "The way he talked about you? The way he treated you last night? I'm surprised he isn't in a body bag already thanks to you. Unless he threatened you…"

"Fin treated me like a Queen last night," Olivia snapped angrily. "It would have been the perfect night if you hadn't of called up Cragen; yes I know it was you! And lied about him taking me out to dinner!"

"I saw what you were wearing, Olivia, I know you two went out even when Cragen told you it was way too dangerous to go. If what he did to you qualifies as treating you like a Queen then I treated you like a Queen, Goddess, and the Messiah even when we were just friends!" Elliot argued.

Olivia's eyes widened and her jaw dropped and Elliot's face fell when the realization of what he just said hit her hard. "Liv, I-."

"You're stalking me?" Anger would be far too weak a word to describe what surged through her right then. She took a step away from him. "I can't believe you would do that to me."

"No!" Elliot protested with his own sense of anger. How could Olivia think he would stoop that low? He sighed as he ran his hand trough his brutally short hair as he tried to explain what he had been doing without sounding like a psychopath. "I was worried about you. Wilson has a major hard on for you and would kill anyone and anything to get to you so I stayed outside your apartment until Fin got there to keep you safe. I was gonna leave the moment Fin got there but I saw he had a suit and followers, then you had on that dress…"

"You had no right!" Olivia barked. "You had no right to spy on me! Even if we were together you would have no right to do that!"

"I was scared for you! And I had every reason to be too! He took you out!"

"He took me to his apartment where he made Chicken Alfredo for me!"

Elliot paused for a moment before he licked his lips, unable to come up with a continuance to that argument that wouldn't leave him in even more of a dog house then he was in right now.

Happy that she had won at least one battle with her partner, Olivia turned back towards the street. "Now will you please leave? I don't even wanna talk to the guy I'm in a relationship with much less the guy who's trying to it."

"Don't call it that," he muttered softly

"Oh what are you talking about?" Olivia spat bitterly.

"Come on, Liv," he told her as if he a patient father explaining to a child that the Tooth Fairy didn't exist. "You and I both know it's not a real relationship."

"You don't know anything about us," Olivia snapped as she turned towards him whipping her hair out of her face.

"I know you still have feelings for me. I know he can't make your heart beat faster and slower at the same time like I can. I know he doesn't give two shits about you."

"Not true, was true, and will never be true. Look will you just leave me alone? I came up here for some peace and quiet, not to defend me and Fin."

Elliot sighed as he leaned his back against the ledge and turned to her. "Aren't you tired, Liv?" he asked as he studied her face for a clear cut sign of breaking. "Aren't you tired of lying to yourself? Of lying to me? Aren't you tired of putting up this whole performance with Fin just to try to get over me?" He reached out and pushed a piece of stray hair from her face and Olivia jerked away from his touch.

"Elliot, just stop it!" she protested angrily as she turned to him. "You wanna know what I'm tired of?" Elliot was stunned to see tears in her eyes. "I'm tired of you interfering in what is a good relationship with a man I can see myself falling in love with! I'm tired of you acting like I can just forgive you for what you did to me! I'm tired of you thinking I'm gonna wake up one morning and think what you did to me was okay to do! _That's_! What I'm tired of!"

Olivia wiped the tears bitterly from her eyes before she continued, ignoring the pain in Elliot's eyes. "Fin is good for me and I'm happy when I'm with him! He treats me like a Goddess and respects me and cares about me and makes me smile and laugh when I'm with him… Why can't you just be happy for me that I found someone?"

"Because I know you're lying to yourself and that you're still hurting over me," said Elliot. Olivia could hear the faint dampness in his voice but she knew she would never see a tear fall down Elliot's cheek. "And I hate that you can fix it easily and you refuse to."

"I'm trying to fix it!" Olivia yelled to the man standing before her. "I'm trying to move on with my life and be happy but you won't let me!"

"Because I still love you!" Elliot shouted back. "I've been in love with you since that first kiss and I've never stopped! I broke up with you for my family, not because I stopped caring about you! And I know." His voice cracked with tears and he took a long moment to recompose himself before he continued. "I know that you still love me and that you can be TRULY happy with me.

Please, Olivia. Don't… don't be with him just to get over me because you don't have to get over me. It'll be just like before, I promise. And nothing and no one will ever take you away from me again. I'll even buy you a ring tonight if that is what it'll take for you to take me back. We'll get married, we'll start a family, we'll have the white house and the picket fence… it'll be everything you ever dreamed of."

The two detectives stared at one another for the longest moment and Elliot reached forward and laid the back of his hand on her cheek and Olivia closed her eyes as she leaned into the touch. More tears slowly leaked out but Elliot brushed them away and Olivia felt him take a step closer towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her tight against him and before she knew what was happening she felt his sweet breath against her lips.

Olivia opened her eyes and pulled back as Elliot leaned forward. "Elliot, stop," Olivia pleaded softly as she brought her hands up and pushed him away gently.

"Liv, don't do this," Elliot breathed as he rested his head against hers.

"Being married to you, starting a family, the house in Queens with the yard and the dog… That was all I ever wanted at one point and what I still want more than anything." Olivia closed her eyes, her next words trembling as they passed her lips. "But not with you."

"Olivia, don't ruin this!" Elliot begged. "Please."

"I didn't ruin this. You did."

Without another look towards her former lover Olivia headed down the steps ignoring the tears threatening to fall. Just as she was about to rip open the door it was opened and Olivia had to jump back to avoid getting hit by it and stumbled over her own feet and fell to the floor with a crash and let out a cry of pain as her right ankle rolled under her.

"Shit! You alright?" came the worried voice of the man who was half the reason she was crying.

"No," Olivia sighed. "I'm not…"

Fin reached down to help pick her up and she winced as she tried to stand on her ankle and Fin easily caught her as she went limp. "I'm sorry, Baby, I didn't mean it."

"I know," Olivia groaned as she clung to Fin for support. "It just hurts… a lot."

Without warning Fin scooped her up in his arms and Olivia threw her arms around his neck. "And what, if you don't mind me asking, are you doing?"

Fin shrugged as he walked out of the small landing into the main bullpen. "Well since I can't make you feel better the way I want to right now, figured I could at least keep you off your feet."

Olivia seemed to think about it before she nodded. "I can't deal with that."

A short chuckle escaped Fin as he sat her down gently in her seat. He grabbed the chair sitting beside it and propped her leg up on the chair. "Want me to get you some ice?" he asked as he kneeled down beside her.

"No, I'll be fine," she assured him with a smile that turned into a wince as her leg throbbed in pain. "Don't worry about it."

"Of course. After all you sound so convincing," Fin said with a curt nod and a soft chuckle. He reached up and pushed a stray piece of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. "I'm sorry," he told her gently as his hand lingered on her cheek. "I know it means a lot to you that we at least try to get along and I screwed that up."

Olivia narrowed her eyes in confusion. "You aren't gonna try to make excuses?"

Fin shrugged carelessly like an explanation on why he and Elliot had fought bare fisted in the precinct was unneeded. "You asked me not to fight with him, I did, I hurt you… I'm sorry for it and there WAS rhyme and reason behind it but it shouldn't make a difference. You asked me not do something and I did. I screwed up."

Olivia felt her heart melt as his words and she leaned forward and captured his lips in a soft kiss that after a hesitating moment he returned. She leaned her head against his forehead and couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips. "Thank you," she whispered softly as brown eyes peered into brown.

Fin gave her a soft gentle smile back as his hand came up and rested on the back of her neck as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Any time, Baby girl." Their lips met once more and both ignored the door they had just come out of being slammed open but they couldn't ignore the "some of us are trying to get some work done!" Elliot barked before he purposely bumped into Fin as he stormed to his desk interrupted the brief kiss. Fin glared furiously at Elliot before he turned back towards Olivia and gave her a brief smile. "We still on for tonight?"

"Without a doubt," Olivia answered with a sly grin as she reached over and brushed her lips against his once more.

"Still working here!" Elliot yelled rather loudly as he continued his paperwork.

"Get the hell over it, man!" Fin barked as he broke apart from Olivia and glared crossly at Elliot. "She ain't your fucking girl anymore!" He turned back towards Olivia and kissed her again, with much more passion then she ever would have liked her colleagues to see, before he got up from the floor and stormed towards his own desk and sat down with an angry grumble, muttering something about 'getting jumped'.

Olivia sighed as she rolled her eyes and began to work on her paper work she needed to get caught up on thinking with a sorrowful glace towards both Fin and Elliot, that things would never change…

**Please Review, and I know I promised some of you on twitter a certain scene involving Fin and Olivia but that'll come next chapter, I swear to God. But only if I get a few decent reviews in my inbox ;-) I mean y'all get it anyway even if I get zero but I'm just saying it'd be nice lol. **


	18. Chapter 18

I own no one but my own people

A/N HUGE! Thanks to Foreword 55, Elephantastic, and April for helping me out with this chapter. I've been working on this scene for a very long time because I wanted it to be like perfect for you guys and I really hope I didn't disappoint because I really want you guys to like it because you've all been so patient. *Takes nervous deep breath* Anyway PLEASE enjoy and review. *whimpers and goes hide*

_Baby, I've been drifting away. Dreaming all day. Of holding you. Touching you. The only thing I wanna do! Is be with you. As close to you. As I, can, be. Let's make love! All night long! Until all! Our! Strength is gone! Hold on tight! Just let go! I wanna feel! You! In my soul! Until the sun comes up! Let's make love…_

Let's Make Love; Faith Hill & Tim McGraw

The rest of the day was filled with an uncomfortable silence that was so uneasily tense Olivia half expected her past and present lover to start throwing punches at one another any second.

Since they were now back to back every time Elliot had to get up to do something he would purposely push back as far beyond necessary and bump Fin's chair. Olivia would look on with fear every time Elliot did; Fin's grip tightening on his pen each and every time, occasionally giving him a dirty look once Elliot sat back down but nothing more than that.

After the fifth time Elliot had to get up to get a cup of coffee in a half hour period, Fin slammed down his pen and turned towards Olivia, beckoning her with his finger to follow him.

With a dirty look towards her partner she silently got up from her chair and followed Fin to the filing room where he shut the door behind him with a bit more force than necessary.

"Any guy would have been jumped the second time!" he snapped a bit harsher then he had intended. "I'm doing this for you, Liv, but if he does it again I'm gonna handle him the way punks like him deserve to be handled!"

"And I wouldn't blame you," said Olivia softly as she draped her arms around his shoulders. "I'm actually surprised you've held out this long."

Fin sighed as he wrapped his arms around waist and pulled her towards him, looking down into her brown eyes as he spoke. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, Baby girl. I know it's not your fault. But he's just really starting to piss me off."

"You don't need to apologize and I'm sorry you need to deal with all this just to be with me. I'm actually more surprised you haven't gone 'she isn't worth it' and left," she told him with a timid chuckle.

Fin cupped her face with his hands and kissed her softly, slowly brushing her cheeks with his thumbs. He was the first to pull away and he leaned his head against yours. "You ARE worth it, Olivia. I'm willing to deal with a hundred assholes just like Elliot and not think a damn thing of it."

A blush rose to the surface of her skin as he brushed his lips against hers again. "You wanna get out of here?" Olivia breathed as Fin moved his lips from hers and began a trail that ended at the crook of her neck.

"Where do you wanna go?" Fin muttered against her skin as he gently pushed her back until they hit the door behind them and hungrily attacked her flesh.

"My apartment. I'll make us dinner, we can have a few glasses of wine," She leaned up and gently nipped the skin behind his ear, her voice lowering to nothing more than a sensual whisper. "We can finish what we started last night."

Fin moaned at the prospect of what her words had to offer and he nodded as he inhaled the playful scent of her citrusy perfume, the tropical scent of her hair that he was aching to run his fingers through… He licked his lips and reminded himself that it would be extremely embarrassing to walk out of the file room with full on visible proof he wanted the woman standing before him more than anything.

Thinking of one of Wilson's victims did the trick and Fin sighed as he pulled away from her heavenly touch. "You wanna get going now?" he asked as he looked down into her eyes.

"Think Cragen will let us go early?"

"Well he said mine and Elliot's suspension started at seven PM and its six thirty now so maybe."

"Only one way to find out," Olivia said with a grin before she took Fin's hand. The two of them headed back out into the bullpen where Elliot was glaring such daggers at the couple Olivia slunk back under his harsh gaze.

"Ignore him, Baby girl," Fin whispered gently in her ear while giving his own cross stares back towards him. "Let's go talk to Cragen."

Wordlessly they walked past Elliot and into Cragen's office. Elliot shook his head before he turned to Munch who was politely pretending that he was blind and deaf to the immaturity Elliot was handing out to the new couple.

"I can't believe him," Elliot grumbled darkly. "He doesn't care about her! He only wants her for one thing. Plus the way he talks about her? He's lucky I haven't rung his neck yet!

"Nah I think that Olivia is the whore in this equation," said Munch casually, wincing at his own words but he had to prove a point.

Even compared to the looks Elliot had given Fin these last few days were mild compared to the one he threw at Munch. "What the hell did you just say?" Elliot snarled, his hand shaking so much it rattled his desk.

Munch shrugged as he calmly looked over at Elliot. "I thought it was 'insult other people's partners and best friend' week. You seem to be having a lot of fun with it so I thought I'd join in on the fun."

Elliot ignored the joke as he continued to glare harshly at the older man in front of him. "You EVER! Call her that again and I will personally make sure that is the last thing you ever say. Do you understand me?" Elliot growled dangerously.

"Then how about you stop insulting my partner and I'll stop insulting Olivia."

"Your scumbag partner deserves it. You don't know what he said about her!"

"Yeah well better to be a scumbag then a bitch I guess."

This time the angry shout didn't come from Elliot but from near Cragen's office. Both Munch and Elliot turned and saw Fin glaring angrily at Munch while Olivia just looked on wide eyed and astounded. She had never heard so much as a 'damn' leave the Sergeant's mouth much less the harsher 'bitch' and certainly not directed towards her.

Fin stormed up to Munch who maintained a look of calm on the outside but his heart was pounding hard on the outside. Maybe he had taken it just a wee bit too far…

"I don't care what psycho boy calls me but let me hear you call her that again and I promise you that shit is gonna go down fast!" Fin warned with a snarl.

"I was just trying to prove a point," Munch told him.

"I don't give a shit! You do not call her that again, you got me?"

Munch sighed as he looked over at Olivia who seemed more stunned by the fact Munch had cursed rather than cursed at her. "Sorry, Liv," he told her with an air of sincerity.

Liv just shrugged before she cleared her throat and walked over to her desk. "It's fine. I just never heard you cuss before."

"Happens to the best of us," he said with a carless shrug before he looked between Fin and Elliot who was still giving them a look like Munch had killed their dog right in front of them. "Look, I'm sorry alright? It was just to prove a point."

"I can handle myself, but don't you ever think about calling her that again, you got me?"

"I gotcha."

With a curt nod Fin grabbed his coat before he turned back towards Olivia, ignoring the look Elliot was giving him. This wasn't his typical 'I hate you and I want to shoot you everyplace my gun can reach' look he had been given him before hand. It was more of an 'I hate you and I want to shoot you everywhere my gun can reach but I can't believe we just agreed on something' kind of look.

Fin glanced over at Elliot who stared back just as long before he turned back to Olivia. "Ready to go, Babe?" he asked as he grabbed several of his files off his desk.

Olivia nodded and without another word towards either of their colleagues they headed out into the night.

…

"Damn, Baby," Fin moaned as he and Olivia collapsed on her couch with glasses of wine in their respected hands. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you could cook like that? I would have worn a bigger belt."

Olivia laughed as she took a slow sip of wine, smoothing out the dress she had thrown on to make it appear more like a date instead of a protection detail. "Well I hardly get to cook for anyone these days so when I do I try to make it as memorable as I can."

"Trust me it was memorable," Fin chuckled as he took a sip of wine. "There's just one tiny problem though," he said with a smirk as he looked over towards her.

Olivia's face fell at his words. "Was the steak undercooked?"

"Nah, Girl, nothing like that. The problem," he said as he leaned in closer, his eyes casually traveling up and down her beautifully curved body, "is that dessert looks far to amazing to wait to eat."

His lips captured hers in a kiss, both of their eyes closing as Fin ran his hands through her silky chestnut hair. Olivia draped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer loving the feel of him as he pulled her in tighter.

As Fin slowly laid her down on the couch beneath them Olivia's thoughts whiled a thousand miles a second. Elliot kissed her like this hundreds of times, told her she was the only one he would ever kiss like that again. He told her she meant the world to him every time they made love yet he had gone and dumped her for the woman Olivia thought he hated.

Olivia opened her eyes and bit her lip as Fin's lips began to move away from hers, landing behind her ear, trying to find that one spot he knew all women had that made them go weak in the knees.

Olivia couldn't wrap her mind around it. Fin was charming, handsome, an amazing kisser, good looking, respectable… why would he want someone's he hated used goods that had been dumped like a piece of unimportant trash? Elliot told her a dozen times over that she was better than Kathy in a thousand different ways yet he had gone back to her in a heartbeat when he had the option.

As much as it pained her to think it, she knew there had to be some other reason why he was with her right now as opposed to just liking her,

Knowing that it could easily kill the mood for them she couldn't help the words that fell from her mouth. "Why me?" breathed Olivia as Fin's lips attacked her neck showering the flesh with sensual nips and kisses. "Why the hell would you pick me out of every woman out there?"

Fin reluctantly pulled away from her sweet smelling skin to look down at her.

"Because," Fin told her with a soft smile that melted Olivia's heart, "You're amazing and wonderful and beautiful. You're everything to me, Olivia, and everything I could ever want in a woman. Anyone who says your anything less than the ideal woman is idiot," he added as if he could sense why she was hesitating.

Olivia felt tears sting her eyes that Fin gently wiped away. "Now," he whispered in a husky voice with a smirk as he grinded against her. "Are we gonna sit here talking all night, or are you gonna let me make love to you?"

A laugh escaped Olivia who nodded and draped her arms around his neck, some of her fears easing away. "I think I'll definitely go with the latter option."

"Good to know," Fin muttered as he kissed her again. Olivia's hands grabbed the bottom of his shirt to pull it off but Fin's own hands trailed down her arms before he grabbed her hands and pulled them away from his chest. "Hang on, Baby. If we're gonna do this we're gonna do this right," he whispered softly as he leaned down so he was nuzzling the crook of her neck. "There is no way in hell I am making love to you for the first time on your couch."

Without giving her a chance to protest Fin scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. Within a few feet of the bed Fin stood her upright and captured her lips in a soft, gentle but long kiss before starting a trail a path of kisses down the side of her neck. His hands moved slowly down her back until he grasped the small silver zipper on the back of her dark blue dress, gradually pulling it down until it reached the end of its line.

His hands trailed up her exposed back and came to rest on top of her shoulders. He looked deep into her eyes and Olivia swallowed hard before she nodded, giving him permission to do the one thing he had wanted to do since the first time he saw her.

Fin's hands slowly worked their ways under the thin straps of the dress and agonizingly slow pushed the straps off of her shoulder making the dress fall in a soft silky heap onto the carpeted floor. A low growl grows in his throat as he scanned Olivia, now wearing only a matching set of dark blue lace underwear and strapless bra with her silver heels, from top to bottom and back again. Olivia's face went flush with red but before she could say a word to him about her embarrassment Fin caught her lips in a kiss once more, this one far more lustful and fervent then the ones before it.

Fin pulled her into his arms, kissing her as he carried her to the soft queen sized bed. He threw the pillows and blankets away from them before he gently set her down, slowly climbing on top of her.

Fin could feel her heart pounding hard against her chest and his was slamming equally as hard against his own rib cage. He pulled away and swallowed hard as he looked down into her eyes. "Are you sure?" he whispered so softly she could barely hear him over the pounding of her own heart.

A half a second went by before she nodded once more. "Yes." Her voice was shaking but it wasn't from fear or nerves, not all the way at least. She took a trembling breath before she reached around and pulled him closer so his body was even more flush with hers. "I want _you, _Fin, no one else. Only you."

Understanding the double meaning behind her shaking words he leaned over her body to kiss her briefly but the simple kiss was full of passion and she moaned softly in his mouth at the thought of what was to come. He took a long silent moment to stare once more at the stunning woman that he is about to make love to.

Olivia's body shuddered as Fin gazed at her. She started to raise herself up to see why he stopped but he was back on top of her in a flash. Once again his mouth is on hers as he continued to kiss her, pressing harder against her soft lips gently pulling her bottom lip into his. He grabbed her hands and brought them up over her head as he opens his mouth, slowly licking Olivia's lower lip as he does in hopes that she will grant him access.

She does eagerly and Fin dipped his tongue into her mouth and glides it over hers, tasting her. Fin was gentle yet firm as he explores and she allows him time but quickly grows impatient as she wants a turn.

Olivia pushed upwards with her body and it slows his advancing tongue long enough for her to gain the upper hand. She quickly pushed his tongue from her mouth to his and begins to explore just as he had done to hers. As Olivia's tongue continued its exploration, she could feel the bulge in his pants grow harder against her legs and she moaned softly into his mouth.

Hearing her moan stirs something inside of Fin and he struggled to regain control from her. He grabbed her hands and lowered them to her sides before he reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Feeling a bit more exposed then her soon to be lover Olivia decided to even the playing field.

As Fin tossed the impending fabric aside, Olivia flipped the two of them over so she was now on top and he on his back, her bra falling to his chest as she did so. Fin held back a look of surprise as Olivia smirked down at him. Normally he was the aggressor in bed. He controlled how things went and so far he never had a single woman complain about him doing all the work and he would be lying if he said he didn't like being in control of that aspect in the relationship. But he knew since the first time they kissed that things would be different with Olivia. She wouldn't be one to lay back and take it so to speak.

And although he had never done it before and probably would never do it again, he sat back and allowed Olivia to take over. "For now," he mused with a sly grin.

Olivia leaned back and repositioned herself so she was straddling him and her legs were behind her and Fin's sight moved from her face to her full, beautiful breasts. Her mocha colored nipples were standing erect in the cool air and he moaned at the mere sight of them.

"You like what you see?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

"Do you really have to ask?" Fin answered with his own grin unable to take his eyes off of her exposed curves. His admiration of her body was interrupted briefly by his shirt being pulled over his head and tossed to the side of the room. When he could see again he looked up and saw Olivia looking down at his well formed tight abs with a smile on her face.

She reached forward and grabbed his hand and placed it on her taut stomach, Fin admiring her own well built muscles with sight and now touch, and slowly moved it upward towards her breast. Fin got the hint right away and he moved his other hand towards her other breast. She bit her bottom lip and began to moan as Fin expertly kneaded each of her breasts. He pulled one of his hands away before he leaned up, grabbed a nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it.

Olivia let out a yelp as she felt his teeth nip her but he quickly soothed the minor pain with his tongue as it swirled around the hardened bud and flicked it with the tip of his warm tongue. He spent long minutes paying attention to her chest; biting, sucking, and licking one while his fingers expertly worked her other and when he was done with the first one he switched over, giving it's mirror image the same satisfying treatment. Olivia whimpered in pleasure and her hips involuntarily thrusted into his as Fin continued the onslaught to her chest.

She threw her hair over her shoulder and threw her head back as she involuntarily grinded against him.

At this point, although extremely grateful for the vintage point to look upwards toward Olivia and her body, Fin was getting tired of being on the bottom. He needed to take back control so he would be the one who decided how the rest of the night would unfold.

He flipped her over just as easily and Olivia was once again on her back. She started to say something in protest but Fin quickly silenced her with a kiss. "Just relax, baby girl," Fin whispered softly. "Let me take care of you." His face was only a few inches from hers and he looked deep into her brown eyes as he spoke.

"You," he reached down and kissed her lips gently, "are so," another soft kiss, "beautiful."

With his final kiss planted on her lips, Fin began a trail of kisses down her jaw line and down the side of her neck. He made his way between the valley of her breasts and ventured down further. He stopped momentarily to admire her taut stomach and gave it a quick lick.

"Jesus…" Olivia moaned as she threw her head back.

Fin shot her a quick grin before he went back to work and moves even further down to his intended target. He kissed her all the way down to the elastic of her panties and stopped for a moment, seeing that the crotch of her panties was soaked through entirely. His smile grew even wider.

Fin took his hands and slid them from her knees over her thighs and finally to her hips. He took his index finger and slid it under the waist band of her only remaining piece of clothing, dragging it down her legs before he discarded it with the rest of their clothing.

For a long moment he simply stared at the beautiful woman before him, unable to help but be drawn to the incredible body she had always tried to hide at work. He had caught glimpses of her stomach before when her shirt would ride up or stolen a glance at her ass when he thought no one was looking but not even his wildest imagination of what was under those clothes could compare or do justice to the striking woman that was laid out before him.

Olivia watched as Fin took in her body and couldn't help the blush that broke out against her skin. She knows she is a good looking woman. She catches glances from almost anyone who sees her but there is something different about the way Fin was looking at her. It wasn't just her looks turning him on; it was her entire self that he found gorgeous beyond measure. Only one other person had ever looked at her the way Fin was looking at her now but any and all thoughts of that other person was a million miles away right now.

Fin finally snapped out of his admiration when he realized she was staring at him. He laughed softly at the blush on her cheeks and gave her a characteristic lopsided grin to let her know she had absolutely nothing to fear.

Within seconds he had his head buried in between her legs, taking her left leg and placed it over his left shoulder before doing the same with her right. Olivia could feel his breath on her center and it sent tingles up and down her spine. She bit back a whimper as he parted her even wider, his fingers trailing over the thin line of perfectly manicured curls as he did. Her arms grew weak and she lowered herself down on the bed, her head resting on a pillow so she still had a view of Fin in between her legs.

Fin looked upwards one last time into Olivia's eyes for unspoken permission and she nodded before she bit her bottom lip in anticipation of what she knew was coming next. He placed his long muscular arms over her thighs and moved his thumbs to each side of her soaking wet center. He parted her and slowly took lip upwards; truly tasting her for the first time.

Olivia's hips immediately bucked upwards and a soft moan fell past her lips at the same time. Fin used his hands to hold her hips in place as he licked and kissed both sides of her.

"You taste fucking amazing," he muttered into her flesh as he eagerly lapped up her wetness in the center, alternating his pressure from soft to hard. Olivia had even more trouble keeping still and her body started to writhe further as the licks grew in intensity. He took his tongue and gently teased her opening before he quickly pushed just the tip of it inside her.

"Oh God," panted Olivia, her breathing altered and sped up, "More, Baby, please!"

Never wanting to have a woman not get what she fully desired, Fin slowly, painfully slowly in Olivia's opinion, inched one finger into her. Once he was fully in Olivia let out a loud whimper as he slowly withdrew his finger and then entered again in the same agonizingly slow speed. Fin repeated this simple motion for a few moments but then stopped cold with his finger still inside. He could tell his lover was displeased by this decision as a whine starts to escape her mouth.

Before she could finish he quickly curled and stroked the sensitive spot inside her. Her whine turned into a scream as he hit the spot over and over again with his hard strokes.

"Fin..." moaned Olivia loudly her voice dripping with desire, "Oh God, Baby, I need you!"

When she cried his name for the first time he felt his pride swell and take over his entire body. He loves that he is making her feel this good this soon. He pulled out slow with his one finger and then he quickly pushed three inside her.

"Christ!" Olivia yelled as she arched her back; a small part in pain from being suddenly stretched, but mostly from the immense pleasure that was flooding through her. Sensing that she was okay, Fin quickly began to build up a steady rhythm that Olivia matched perfectly with her hips. Not too fast but at a pace where her intensity was building but would plateau before being able to reach its full climax.

Olivia soon realized this and attempted to hurry things along by increasing the speed at which her hips were thrusting against him. She desperately wanted to experience the release that he had built up inside her. Fin had wound her up and was now trying to slow her back down.

"Not yet, baby," Fin whispered as he slowed his thrusts down to keep her with him longer. Olivia let out a soft sigh but found her mood changing rapidly when she felt his tongue lightly brush over her clit.

Fin began to lick all around the spot but never touching it apart from that first lick. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime of teasing for her, Fin gently took it between his lips and began to suck on it before he brushed his well skilled tongue over it.

Olivia screamed as her eyes snapped shut and her entire body attempted to lift itself up from the mattress. Fin took his mouth off of her for a brief moment to look up at her. "Liv, open your eyes," he pleaded.

Using whatever small amount of focus she had left Olivia forced her eyes open to meet his. At this point her brain has been taken over; the primal urges consume her and her body takes control.

Once Fin saw that her eyes were back on him he quickly put his mouth back in place and he started to feverishly increase the pace and pressure of his fingers and the frantic speed of his mouth. He could tell she was teetering on the edge and it didn't take long for her muscles to tighten and grip his fingers.

Olivia screamed his name to the heavens as her breathing momentarily stops and her hips thrust wildly upwards. Her eyes shut tight once more as her release takes a strong hold against her while all of her muscles tense up and she sees a prism of colors dance before her.

"Breathe, baby..." Fin reminded her as he continued to thrust deep inside her to make her release stretch on for longer. He saw that she was starting to come down from her high and, wanting to please her even more, he quickly took his thumb and brushed it over her now oversensitive nub. Olivia jerked her hips against his touch and Fin's name flew from her lips again.

Her body shoots upwards again and her senses are on overload, her neurons are firing on all cylinders while immense pleasure spreads throughout her entire body and she finally loses control of herself.

"I've got you, Liv. I'm right here," Fin whispered faintly as he moved his body flush with hers and wrapped his free arm around her. His other hand was still inside her waiting for her final contractions to subside. When he feels them stop he gently removed his fingers from inside her.

"God she tastes fucking amazing," Fin thought as he licked the hard earned effort from his fingers with a soft moan. She was the perfect mixture of sweet and salty and he couldn't wait until he had the chance to taste her again.

He tenderly pulled her into his body and held her tight in his embrace just as Olivia's eyes fluttered open. She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were closed. She smiled to herself and began to put her plan into motion to make sure that she gave him even a mere inkling of the pleasure he had given her.

She gently moved his one arm off her before pushing him down so he was lying flat on his back. When he started to stir, Olivia already had the button open on his pants and was in the process of pulling down the zipper.

Fin, who was merely waiting for his lover to rejoin him, grabbed her hand to stop her. "Baby, what are you doing?" he asked as he looked up at her.

Olivia ran her hand down his well built stomach and came to rest on the thick bulge in his pants. "Just trying to find some way to repay you," she answered with a mischievous grin as she flipped her hair behind her shoulder. "I think you'll like it…"

Fin looked up into her dark eyes. "Olivia, I want tonight to be all about you."

"Fin, I want to-," she began but he interrupted her mid sentence as he took her hands in his.

"All," he planted another soft kiss on her lips. "About," another gentle kiss. "You."

He gave her one final kiss before he twisted them so Olivia was on her back and he was lying on top of her with his arms bent and at her sides so he could keep the weight of his upper body off of hers.

"OK fine," she agreed. "But at least give me the satisfaction of undressing you the rest of the way." Her eyes are wide, and their normal chocolate color has grown darker. Her infectious smile radiates as she looks at him. He knows there is no way he can deny this woman.

With a quick nod from Fin, Olivia grabbed both his now undone pants and his boxers and started to push them down his legs. He lifted his hips up and holds his weight on his elbows and feet so she could achieve her goal more easily. When she realized she couldn't get them past his knees with her arms in her current position she moved her legs up and placed then on the outside of is before she used her feet to push the hindering fabric down to his feet. As he went to kick off his pants and boxers Olivia was able to finally see what was hidden beneath the clothing.

Olivia slowly glanced at his dark muscular chest and moved her sight down between his legs. He was larger than any man Olivia had ever been with and was throbbing with need. A man of his stature had most women doing double takes and possibly rethinking what is about to happen. Not her.

Once Fin was done ridding himself of the fabric hindering his movements he turned his focus back towards her and saw where her attention was fully directed.

"You like what you see?" Fin asked, copying her earlier question with a smug grin.

"Do you really have to ask?" Olivia replied with a coy smile. Fin, knowing she is definitely happy with what he has to offer her, lowered his body on top of hers and began to kiss her once more.

"Wait," Olivia breathed as she pulled away from him.

Fin bit his lip in a desperate attempt to hold back a growl as he forced himself to calm himself down so he could listen to whatever she had to tell him. "What's wrong?"

"Almost forgot…," she muttered as she reached over to her bedside table and opened up the top drawer.

"Very good memory," he said with a chuckle as he watched her pull out a wrapped condom and hand it to him.

Fin quickly ripped the thin foil open before he reached down and expertly rolled the protection onto his hard member. "We good?" he asked as he threw the package to the ground.

Olivia laughed at his expression before she nodded. "Very," she assured with a smile as she leaned up to capture his lips in a kiss once again.

Fin continued to kiss her and used his tongue gently to part her higher lips. He was met instantly by her tongue and a battle rapidly ensues over which mouth would be invaded. Recognizing this could be a long fight Fin moved his right hand to her breast and quickly pinched her erect nipple. Olivia yelped in his mouth as her focus shifted to her now throbbing tip but gave Fin the distraction he needed and he quickly forced their tongues into her mouth. Knowing she had been defeated, Olivia allowed him to take over and explore her once again.

He loves her taste. He loves the feel of her curvy body pressed taut against his. He loves knowing that he's the reason she was absolutely soaked. She was perfect…

After a few moments their lips parted and brown eyes caught one another and both smiled in self satisfaction. Fin caught his breath before she could and began to kiss her starting at her mouth and ending behind her ear. When he hit a particular spot behind her ear that elicited a quick scream he began to alienate his new target with sensual licks and kisses.

Olivia whimpered loudly as she thrusted upwards and wrapped her arms around him. She pulled him down on top of her in part to anchor her but more to feel him on top of her. His cock was fully erect and was pressing tight against her center, brushing against her clit with every move the other one made. God she needed him…

Fin began to kiss down her neck once more before he stopped at her pulse point and gave it a nice lick once again being rewarded when Olivia arched her body and her hips thrusted into his. He growled lowly as he ground against her core. He wanted nothing more than to be buried deep inside her and her own body was screaming at him to hurry up but he also knew he needed to take some more time before he plunged into her. He needed to go back to those astonishing breasts and pay more homage to them…

He took her left nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the bud while he gently sucked on it. With his right hand he rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and beings to pinch and tug on it in rapid succession.

Olivia released a moan that quickly built into a scream, her body unsure how to react to the duel assault on her nipples. The gentle soft caress of his warm tongue versus his hard pinching fingers was driving her insane. Her hands quickly made their way up and down his back and what started out as just soft strokes from her fingertips turned into rough uneven scratches. She trailed her nails lightly up and down his back as he continued to ravish her breasts.

Fin unlatched his mouth from her breast and quickly bit the nipple and was again met with a yelp. He looked up at her and smirked at her reaction. She glanced down at him with narrowing eyes in an attempt to show she isn't amused but her facade was quickly given away when the smile she was fighting hard not to form shows itself. Fin quickly and gently kissed the reddening nipple and then the other uninjured one for good measure before he made his way back up to her so they were face to face.

Olivia watched as Fin rolled slightly off her and pulled himself up onto his left elbow. He took his right hand and moved it slowly down her chest to her stomach and rested it atop her right thigh. He looked at her as he gently pushed her thigh outwards; opening her up wider for better access.

Fin reached for his cock and placed his head directly on her cunt and began to slowly move the tip in small circles and side to side. As he did Olivia gasped and her hands reached for anything to squeeze and his back, which was already marked with her long scratches, was her resting place. As he continued to tease her Olivia whimpered and arched her back once more, unsure if she could stand him not being inside her for another second…

"Are you sure about this?" Fin asked trying to convey the fact he was more than willing to stop if she wanted to through to here.

Olivia nodded, her eyes meeting his as she spoke. "Yes. I want to be with you, Fin. Trust me."

Fin nodded as well before he slowly pushed into her for the first time.

Olivia bit her bottom lip in an attempt to fight back a cry of pain as she tried to open her legs wider so she would be more stretched out for him. She knew he would be big but he was thicker then what she expected and after six months of the same man over and over she would be lying if she said Fin wasn't hurting her right then. She could feel him slowly inching in to give her muscles time to adjust to him and she whimpered in pain before she grabbed a hold of his shoulder.

"I'm okay," she panted after she realized he had stopped because of it. "I'm okay. Keep going…"

Fin was reluctant to continue, briefly thinking that it would be better if he just ate her out again instead of making her go through the pain he knows he's putting her through, but he gradually keeps pushing himself in her until he was buried as far as her body would let him. She was still tight and knew he would hurt her even more if he didn't give her time so he patiently waited until her muscles adjusted to him.

Once he was fully inside, Olivia gasped because while she may have been in pain, her body was begging and screaming for more. After a minute Olivia felt her muscles start to loosen and whatever pain that was left was slowly being replaced by the pure unadulterated pleasure of feeling his rock hard member buried deep inside her.

She began to slowly rock her hips back and forth, giving Fin the sign that she was ready and willing to go. He received the signal loud and clear and he slowly started to withdraw himself from her, pulling out so that only the head was left inside her, before he slowly pushed back in again. He continued this slow rhythm for several minutes, watching her as he did so. He brought his mouth down on hers and began to kiss her as he continued to drive slowly and steadily inside her. As he picked up his pace he was forced to move away from her luscious lips.

Olivia reacted to his increasing speed by meeting his hips with her own and starts matching him thrust for thrust. He buried his hand in her hair and Olivia whimpered as he grabbed a hold of it and pulled on it. His lips eagerly attacked her neck, gasping against her flesh as the two lovers increased their near frenzying speed.

The hand not intertwined in her hair pushed in between them and eagerly sought out her clit and began to stroke the over sensitive spot over and over.

Olivia screamed his name and once again the pride that came along with hearing his name filled him to the brink and he began to rub her clit harsher and moved in and out of her even faster. Olivia eagerly wrapped her legs around his waist, opening her up even wider and now allowing him to hit her g-spot with each thrust. Fin groaned as he sank further into her and continued to pound her opening.

"Harder!" Olivia groaned her nails digging into his back so hard she began to draw blood. "Harder, baby, please!"

Hearing her voice only makes him concentrate more on what he is doing and he adds more force and power behind each of his thrusts and at the fastest speed he could possibly manage. He could feel that he was on the threshold of release but there was no way in hell he was going to let himself cum before her.

"Fin... I am... so… close…!" Olivia tried to yell but because she can barely catch her breath it comes out more of a loud whisper.

"Cum for me, Olivia," he panted in a low tone of voice as he felt her muscles begin to tighten around him. "Cum for me, Baby Girl."

He pulled out one last time before he reentered hard and fast and it was just what she needed to send her over the edge. As he felt her warm liquid cover him he cums inside her with a primal urge of desire that starts from deep within his stomach and grows in force as it rises from him.

Her body went limp under him, her eyes were pressed shut and she was in a euphoric state as she rode out wave upon endless wave of tremors brought on by her release. It felt like fireworks were going off inside her and all of her nerve endings were bursting and exploding with pleasure.

Fin was experiencing parallel feelings in his body but he somehow managed to keep the weight of his upper body from falling onto her. He came out of his bliss much more quickly than she does and once he felt the spasms subside inside her he gently slides out of her. He rolled himself over so he was now next to her on the bed before he reaches over and pulled her body towards his.

By now Olivia had come too slightly. She looks up at him but her mind is still unable to form words so instead she spoke the much needed 'thank you' with a long kiss, only surfacing when she needed air. She snuggled in closer to him and rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She felt so safe and secure and within minutes, with that trademark smile affixed on her face, she fell asleep in his arms.

"Stabler, you have got to be the dumbest man in the world to have this and then just give it up," Fin thought as he shook his head at Olivia's former lover sheer stupidity. He reached down beside him and grabbed the blanket that had fallen to the floor over top of them, being extra gentle and carful so he didn't wake her.

As he covered them he made a promise to her and gently whispers it in her ear. "You are the most amazing woman I've ever met and I promise to treat you and cherish you the way you deserve to be treated and I promise to never be stupid enough to let you go."

He kissed the top of her forehead before he tightened his hold on her before he rested his head on top of hers. His eyes quickly become heavy and he soon joined her in slumber.

Please Review


	19. Chapter 19

I own no one but my own people

_My heart is yours, and every part of me still wants to give you more. More time to love. 'Cause you never know when life will leave us. I wanna take in all the beauty here. Let the world around us just disappear. When you lie next to me! Breathing the air I breath! We don't have to speak! Just feel! Our loves a precious thing, don't wanna waste a day! Or one more minute! Without you in it! Life is so sweet! When you lie next to me!_

**When You Lie Next To Me; Kellie Coffee**

Olivia awoke with her head resting on Fin's chest and his arms wrapped tight around her. A small smile grew on her lips as the memories of the last night flooded back to her.

After Elliot had left her she was sure that another man would never be able to satisfy her the way he had. Not just physically but emotionally as well. Fin had more than filled that void…

Unable to rid herself of the smile that had been present since last night, she snuggled in closer to Fin only to find his arms encasing her even tighter.

"Morning, Beautiful," Fin muttered as he buried his lips in her hair.

Olivia turned towards him and gave him a tired smile. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"Nah it's fine, Baby Girl," Fin yawned. "But what time is it anyway?"

"It's almost a quarter to six," answered Olivia as she glanced at her watch. "We gotta get up soon." But as she spoke she snuggled in closer to him and her eyes closed once more.

Fin chuckled as he ran his fingers through her hair. "You wanna get in the shower and I'll start breakfast?"

"I'd rather just stay here all day," Olivia muttered sleepily, not releasing her grasp on him. "It just feels right with you lying next to me."

Fin smiled softly as he looked down at her. "Then I hope you're ready to feel right as long as you'll have me, Girl."

Olivia smiled against his skin before she pulled her head up and kissed him softly on the lips. Fin pulled her in closer and let out a soft moan when Olivia ran her leg against his own.

"You're so beautiful," Fin whispered gently as his hands began to slide down her soft smooth body. "I never wanna let you go."

"I never want you to," Olivia breathed as she straddled him with his hands going to her hips to steady her. Just as she leaned down to kiss him they were interrupted from the shrill ring of Fin's cell.

"Of course," Olivia groaned as she climbed off him. "I'm gonna go shower," she announced as she got out of the bed and grabbed her phone so she could hear it if it rang. She glanced back at him and gave him a playful smirk. "Feel free to join me after your call."

Fin had been well on his way to being ready to go but at those words he sprang to full attention. He watched her walk towards the bathroom and he bit his bottom lip as his eyes found themselves glued to her ass.

"Damn, Stabler," he breathed. "How the hell could you throw an ass like that away?"

Shaking his head at the sheer and utter foolishness of his colleague Fin answered the phone with a slightly impatient "Tutuola."

"You know," Elliot's voice said with a smirk. "I know that coloreds are hard of learning, but you really take the fucking cake, boy. Didn't I tell you to leave her alone?"

Any and all thoughts of sex vanished from his mind as Fin's thoughts turned to rage. "You really think you're gonna get away with this?" he snapped angrily. "She's gonna figure out the truth!"

The man on the other end laughed and Fin glared at the phone. In the bathroom he heard Olivia's phone ring along with her usual greeting. "Oh please," Elliot scoffed. "Like she'll ever believe a piece of shit like you. Just give it up, Tutuola. You're nothing but a big black vibrator for her. She's mine."

"Fuck you!" Fin barked into the phone. The bathroom door opened and Fin snapped towards the door where Olivia reemerged with the phone to her ear, her eyes wide at fin's outburst. "Hang on, El, something's wrong," she told her caller before she covered the receiver. "Who the hell is that?" she asked nodding towards the phone. "What's wrong?"

Fin was about to answer when his eyes narrowed in confusion. "Who… who are you talking to?"

"Elliot," she answered. "Wilson struck again but forget that, who are you yelling at?"

Fin's jaw dropped as he glanced at his phone before he turned back to Olivia. "Is… Stabler on the phone now?"

"Yeah. Fin, what the hell is going on?" Olivia demanded, her voice riddled in confusion.

"Lemme talk to him," Fin whispered softly so that the person on the other end couldn't hear him.

"Why?"

"Just trust me, Baby Girl."

Olivia reluctantly handed the phone to him and Fin put both to his ear. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "Stabler?"

The one on Olivia's phone answered with a puzzled, "Fin?" while the one on his answered with a snide. "Still here," at the exact same time.

Fin instantly put the phones down and ran a hand through his short crop of hair and put both phones up to his ear again.

"Okay, Fin, you're scaring me. What is going on?" Olivia demanded to which Fin replied with a finger to his lips. He swallowed hard as he put both phones up to his ear again. "Don't scream and bitch and piss and this is vitil I know this," he said. "Olivia has a tattoo on her right thigh. What is it?"

"Why? What's happening? Is she okay? Damn it, Fin, what the hell did you do?" Olivia's phone Elliot roared while the other merely chuckled. "So you did fuck her. Sad. She did have a nice tight pussy before your nigger dick ruined it."

"Just answer me!" he shouted back at the callers.

There was a long pause before Olivia's answered with a shaking voice that warned Fin that the caller was on the verge of a meltdown. "She doesn't have a tattoo," he snarled. "Tell me what the fuck is going on NOW, Tutuola!"

The other caller hesitated as well except it wasn't out of trying to control his rage. The next words trembled just enough to let Fin know the caller had become nervous. "It's her father's initials."

Fin muted his phone and turned his full attention to Olivia's phone and put it on speaker. "Stabler, we got a serious issue."

"You're damn right we do! Where the hell is Olivia!" he demanded.

"I'm here," Olivia answered as she sat on the edge of the bed. "And I want to know what the hell is going on as well."

"Wilson is on my phone," Fin explained to both. "He's using some kind of voice changer or something to imitate Elliot's voice."

Olivia gasped as Fin took her hand in his and looked up at her. "I'm so sorry, Baby," he said gently.

"Hang on," Elliot muttered, "Fin… did you get a call last night from me?"

"Yeah."

"And I'm going to assume I was a little out of character?"

"Judging by these last few days not really," Fin said dryly.

"Focus for a second," Elliot snapped. "I got a call from you too that same night and as big an asshole as you've been these last few days this call was completely unlike you. Or at least someone posing as you."

"I haven't called you all week," Fin argued.

"You swear to God you haven't called me?"

"Yes."

"Then he imitated you too," Elliot sighed. "For whatever reason he wants us fighting over Olivia."

Fin and Olivia glanced at one another before they turned their attention back to the phone. "Act like you still think you're talking to me," Elliot told him. "I'll do the if he calls me. I'll call the Captain and update him on the situation. Maybe TARU can figure this out."

"I gotcha," said Fin with a nod. "I'll see you in a few, Stabler."

Fin went to hang up his hone but was interrupted by a plea by Elliot to wait. "Olivia, you still there?"

"I'm here," she answered with a shaky breath.

"Listen, Liv, I promise I'm not gonna let this guy get his hands on you."

Olivia sniffed away her tears. "I know. I trust you, Elliot."

Fin glanced down at Olivia's blanket, struggling to remember they were not only ex lovers but they were best friends and the closest set of partners he had ever seen. "I'd die before I let something happen to you. I love you, Olivia."

"She's gotta go," said Fin curtly as he hung up Olivia's phone and turned his attention back to his own phone, ignoring the wide eyes of his girlfriend.

He unmated the phone. "Stabler?"

"Where the hell were you?" Wilson, still using Elliot's voice, demanded.

"None of your concern! You may know where her tattoo is but you stay the hell away from her, do you understand me, you psycho prick!"

Wilson laughed, sending a shudder down Fin's back. "Make me. She'll never believe a bought and paid for sex toy over the man she loved. Now it's my turn," he growled. "Stay away from her or I swear to God I'll make you pay. I own her. Not you, me! And you will leave my property alone or I will kill you! Oh and one more thing…"

"What?" Fin snarled.

"That's not a threat. That's a warning."

With a tiny beep signifying the call had ended Fin threw the phone down and ran his hands over his face and shaking his head.

This morning had started out absolutely dream like. He had woken up with a breath takeingly beautiful woman in his arms after one of the best nights of his life, he was about to get some hot wake up sex…

Now not only had that been ruined by the fact that Wilson, it seemed, was getting closer to hurting Olivia, but Elliot had to come out with that 'I love you' shit knowing full and well that Fin was listening too.

God he hated him sometimes…

Fin glanced over at Olivia whose expression had remained frozen since Elliot had talked to her directly. "You okay?" muttered Fin.

Olivia swallowed hard before she nodded her eyes and expression telling a whole other story. "Ye- yeah. I um… I gotta get ready."

Olivia quickly stood up and started to make her way towards the bathroom. Her hand just grazed the door knob when Fin's words halted her. "Do you still love him too?"

Olivia closed her eyes and leaned her head against the door for a long moment before she looked back towards him. "Let's just get ready okay?"

Fin narrowed his eyes as he stood up from the bed. "There was only one right answer, Liv. That wasn't it."

Olivia sighed as she walked up to Fin who crossed his arms in front of his bare chest. "I just... yo- you just gotta give me some time."

"Once again wrong answer," he told her as he turned and stormed towards the bed where he began picking up his clothes from the floor.

"What do you want me to say?" asked Olivia as she walked over towards him. "That I hate him?"

"You can say whatever the hell you wanna say," Fin answered with a careless shrug as he pulled on his boxers.

"Fin, stop," Olivia protested as he pulled on his jeans. "You're not being fair."

Fin turned towards her, the storm in his eyes sending a frightened shudder through her. "Fair? Nah. Fair would be to have a girlfriend who wasn't in love with the asshole who broke her heart," he said, his voice rising with ever word. "Fair would be me knowing I'm the only man on your mind like you're the only woman on mine. Fair would be being able to sleep in your bed and not look over at a picture of you and your ex! Okay, Olivia, THAT'S fair!"

"I thought I was gonna marry him!" Olivia shouted back as angry tears flooded her eyes. "I thought I was gonna get married to him, Fin! I can't just forget him at the drop of a hat! I can't just throw him away!"

"He threw you away for Kathy! And I REALLY thought you'd be stronger and better than this to still love someone who did that to you!"

"Well I'm not," she snapped as tears made their way down her face. "And if you think I'm some weak and horrible woman because of some miner residual feelings I have that up until now you were erasing with every moment I spent with you then there's the door, you can leave anytime you want!"

"Fine! I'm gone! I don't need to put up with this shit!"

Without another word towards her, Fin stormed out of the apartment. Olivia heard the front door slam and she wasted no time as she slid down the wall and began to sob…

**Did you REALLY think Fin and Olivia was gonna be all rainbows and sprinkles? ;-) And if you didn't notice the character listing, this story is now under 'E Stabler, O Benson, and O Tutuola' so for all those complaints that I had it under the wrong category I fixed it :- ) Please review.**


End file.
